Monster Like Me
by ShadowCatRose
Summary: After over 500 years, Inuyasha and a few of his friends have moved to the US to avoid bumping into his miko and screwing up time. He's just trying to forget a past that keeps haunting him. But, things get crazy when this hot-headed hanyou butts heads with a fiery cat that is just like him in more ways than one. Inu x OC, slight Koga x OC, I don't own Inuyasha characters, just mine!
1. Cat vs Wolf

Chapter 1: Cat vs. Wolf

The sound of my blade whistling straight through air broke the silence of the very early morning. Though mother disliked my habit of practicing with deadly weapons, I was still doing it at the crack of dawn as a little warm-up to start my day before I was forced to go to the hell that everybody in the universe calls public high school. Getting a good start in my junior year was extremely important to me. The better my grades, the sooner I can graduate, get a job, and get out of here.

For this morning routine, I was sporting just a plain black sports bra and matching sweat capris, along with my special silver pendant shaped like a heart, engraved with a rose. As per the usual, I was doing this barefoot. I should have been wearing shoes to add to the challenge, but this was just a warm-up, not the training session I did every other day. These bare feet seemed to be moving on their own as I glided through the movements with the two blades. Yes, I'm not using some plastic or wooden practice swords. Trust me; I've dealt enough with these babies that I don't need those silly things.

My light-weight hunting swords winked at me in the glint of the slowly rising sun, letting the gentle rays bounce off of the surface of the 25 inch long, 1 inch wide blades, decorated with flame carvings all along the "special material". The pale and thin fingers that gripped the black hilt needed only the lightest direction from the wrist and forearm to direct the weapons any which way I wanted it to cut. It was almost like a slow dance I was performing.

Of course, my favorite bitch sounded like she was waking. I heard the loud snoring suddenly stop and her bed sheets were shifting around as she clambered out of bed like a drunken walrus. You don't need hearing like mine to hear that lazy woman tromping around the house. How father fell in love with that THING baffles me. How that THING created me is also quite a mystery. The only things I inherited from her were her short fuse and the gene that declared her human. As if I really wanted that last one anyway.

Now her Royal Bitchy-ness was stomping down the hall and trying to bang the wooden door of my room down with her tiny little fist. Oh, how terrifying. It's adorable that she thinks she is a force to be reckoned with when she is compared to me. I'm only forced to listen to her to keep sleeping in a bed instead of on the back porch like an animal. She really can't take much else from me. I use my waitress job at the diner to pay for the things I need, like personal items, clothes, my cell phone, school supplies, etc. and so forth, you get the idea. I won't bore you with details.

"Get up and get your ass to school!"

"I'm already up, mother." I tried to sound as nice as possible as I sighed and tossed the swords on my bed, right next to the sheaths lying across the dark red comforter. I ran a hand through my hair and tugged the black elastic band that had trapped my hair into a very sloppy bun out of my equally black hair. The long strands slid fluidly from their confinement and fell to my hips. I shook it out gently to fix the right side-part and to let my face-framing bangs fall back into place, partially covering my right eye. All right, I had to zip through a shower, grab my school uniform, and take a nice little walk to school. Just great! I think I forgot to do my English homework last night!

…..

"Hellooo! Earth to Rose! Calling Rose!"

I lifted my head up from my desk to see the super-cheerful green-eyed brunette that I called my best friend. Ironic she's also a priestess. Hunh. Today, she had her hair up in her usual fashion of having two low pigtails in her shoulder-length hair. She was sporting the same school uniform I was: a white button-up dress shirt, the black blazer lined in white, our black, grey, and white plaid skirts for the girl's uniform (guys wear black slacks), and the white knee-high stockings to go with our Mary Jane shoes. (Guys wear dress shoes.) Of course, she was wearing her dark red plastic glasses and I wasn't.

"Selene, can't you see I'm taking a nap?"

"Well, obviously! You look like you haven't gone to sleep in two weeks. When is the last time you slept?"

"Last night."

"For how long?"

"About an hour."

"The dark circles on your face tell all. You seriously need to catch more Z's." She pulled out her compact mirror and flipped it open to show me the raccoon eyes I was showing off this morning.

"You know as well as I do I have more important things to catch than some sleep." I was definitely not going to get specific in the middle of school with all of the gossip queens out and about.

"Catching that is important, but so is your health! I know you are kind of nocturnal, but this is ridiculous. How did you even manage to get your homework done?"

"I didn't finish all of it. I got through one page of _Macbeth _and passed out on my bed."

"You know the reading for last night was actually _The Scarlet Letter_, right?"

"Awww, shit!"

"Don't worry, I wrote you a summary, just in case this happened." She laughed at me and gave me a pat on the head. "You can have it if you try to get some sleep this week, all right?"

"All right, I will, thanks, Selene."

She handed me a neatly handwritten piece of paper with important notes on it for me. It kind of helps that you have a straight A student as your best friend. It was only the first quarter, the end of September, and I was already having a few problems with school.

I went over the note sheet as I sighed. Man, I hate Mondays. It happened to be my busiest day of the week, and not just because of school. Today I had a ton of homework to do, an afternoon shift at the diner, laundry that needed cleaning, my training session, doing weekly maintenance on my swords, and of course, add on my nightly Demon hunting job, and you've got a full schedule. I had a long day ahead of me.

…..

Later on in the day, I found myself in the shower after a rough training session, all completely done in my room thanks to mother's disapproval of everything I did that involved the secret world of supernatural creatures. I was currently going through my mental checklist to make sure all of my chores were done. It was past eleven at night, and time for me to get to my part-time volunteer work.

After I finished my second shower of the day, I snuck into my bedroom quietly to change my clothes. Mother was asleep, and if she knew that I had been sneaking out every night, she'd go bonkers and probably find some way to ground me. Hah, as if she could keep me contained.

Right, focus, the sooner I sneak out, the less chance I have of getting caught sneaking out. I opened up my closet to reveal the neatly hanged clothes and the old wooden dresser resting at the bottom. Hiding in the bottom drawer of this dresser was my uniform. No, not my waitress uniform, that's folded neatly in the drawer above it. I'm talking about my Demon hunting gear.

I pulled out the bundle of clothes and tossed them on my bed. Stripping the damp towel off, I grabbed each article of clothing and yanked it on. Then the swords came out of the bottom drawer and were tied around my waist, one on each side. I gave myself a good once-over in the floor length oval wooden mirror shoved into the far right corner of the room, right to the left of the closet, just to make sure I looked appropriate.

My old dark red tee had gotten ripped so many times from me using it to make make-shift bandages, I kind of just left it how it was, with the hemline completely gone from my hips all to way to my waist line. My black pants were tucked into the knee-high black leather boots I used to stomp Demon's faces in. My father's old lucky red beads, sort of a family heirloom, were tied around my hips with a black cord, along with the shredded dark red side-skirt, resting over my left leg and left hand blade. My black leather biker gloves with no fingers were strapped tightly to my hands. Covering this whole ensemble was a leather trench coat with the sleeves ending at my elbows. Everything fit quite nicely on my 5'8', frozen-in-time, teenage body. Now that I was dressed, there was only one thing left to take care of.

I reached under the V-neck collar of my shirt and looked at the rose-carved pendant in my hand. Secretly, the small object was actually a locket, but pictures weren't inside the small pendant. Some rare dried herb was crammed inside. Nowadays, Demons use this herb, called demonsbane in this era, to hide their appearance. I'm no exception to this rule.

The necklace was lifted off of my neck and crammed into one of the pockets of my coat. Instantly, the changes became noticeable. Fingernails and canine teeth lengthened and became sharper like the claws and fangs of an animal. Human ears? Gone, of course. In a typical Cat Demon with a humanoid form, the ears would have become more elf-like. But, for a Half-Demon like myself, I ended up with black cat ears sticking out of my head. My matching tail was hiding above the hem of my pants. Some might find me cute in this form. Of course, I think of myself as anything but cute.

Time to hit the road! I went over to the only available window in my room, the one that wasn't above the headboard of my bed in the middle of the back wall, but the one on the right wall, to the right of the dresser. I yanked the red sheer curtains back and slid open the window, a little more noisily than I wanted, but I had to get the heck out of here. This apartment was already stifling enough without my mother here. Time for a little rebellious freedom! Faster than the human eye could blink, I flung myself out of that window and landed in the grass below on all fours. After straightening up, I took off running farther into town with the speed of a cheetah heavily intoxicated with energy drinks.

…..

I found myself sitting in a tree at the park. My hunting was fruitless this evening. His scent was not here at all. The only thing here was the fresh night air and the scent of humans and regular animals everywhere. He would return, someday, I just knew it, and when he did, I was going to gut him like the dog he is. He deserved it for what he did.

Speaking of dogs…ugh, did I smell mongrels just now? _Oh_, _wait._ Another sniff told me it wasn't just regular dogs I smelled. A pair of Demons were nearby, one dog, one wolf. Great. The two types of Demons I rather dislike the most. The smelly wolves always acted like a bunch of barbarians, even in this day and age, always mindlessly following the pack leader and acting like a bunch of animals. Dogs, they were just as bad. They have the bad habit to be quite arrogant creatures. Just because Dog Demons are quite tough, doesn't mean they are the kings of the damn world.

At least this would give me something to do. I groaned as I hopped out of the tree and landed on my feet, as always. _Let's go see what these mutts are up to. Why is it that the wolves and dogs have the nasty habit of hating each other? They're both canines for crying out loud!_ I sighed, already regretting investigating the matter, and trudged through the grass towards the more forest-y part of the park that contained the bike trail. _You don't see regular Cat Demons and Two-Tailed Cat Demons at each other's throats._

I found the people of interest deep into the woods of the trail, fighting it out like boys do. I would be laughing if they weren't seriously trying to maim or kill each other. Trust me; you don't take a Demon fight lightly, especially with the skills these two seemed to have. They must be one of the rare older Demons that are at least a couple hundred years old. Yay for not aging, right? We've perfected the anti-aging process, but yet we can't seem to get along. Aren't we just brilliant?

One of the boys, the Wolf Demon, seemed to physically be a young adult with a tall, muscular build. His bundle of long black hair was pulled back in a ponytail, not very manly at all. Sheesh, he had to be VERY old if he was still wearing his hair like that. This young man was sporting a jean vest and pants ensemble with a t-shirt underneath and heavy work boots. The elf-eared guy was currently wielding some sort of claw-like weapon on his hand, much like a glove with metal fingers being held to his hand with strings running down the back of his muscled tan fingers and down to the metal bracelet. Sheesh, wannabe Wolverine much?

The other boy was what interested me. He was "normal-looking" enough, I suppose. Similar age to me, fair skin, slightly muscular build, a little taller than me, the trademark snow-white hair at waist length with bushy untamed bangs and the sharp yellow eyes of a Dog Demon, wearing a black leather jacket, a red tee, jeans, and some white sneakers. Everything was in place, except for the fact that he didn't have the elf ears of a Dog Demon. He actually had a pair of white dog ears resting on his head, making him look kind of cute. This one wasn't 100% Demon, like me.

Now, that's a rare sight. Half-Demons are rare commodities. This just so happened to be the only other person like me that I have ever run into in my short life-span. I sat in a tree at a safe distance, upwind of their noses, and watched the fight in wonder. _Well, this turned out to be an interesting evening…_

They hadn't noticed my presence, because they were still going at it. I doubt my intrusion would stop them, though. Seemed dead set on killing each other. The dog one just pulled a dented and rusty katana from the sheath around his waist, only to have it turn into a magnificent sword with the blade shaped like a fang and the hand guard made completely of white fur. The weapon was massive, almost as big as the whelp himself. That was pretty impressive compared to the dinky claw weapon the other guy had. I prefer swords, anyway, so I might be a bit biased in that judgment.

"Die, you stupid little runt! Goraishi!" Wolf man sliced the claw weapon, apparently named Goraishi, through the air and sent lightning bolts at the half-blood, who expertly slid to the side and smirked. Apparently, this wasn't the first time they'd fought.

"You think you can beat me and Tetsusaiga? Fat chance!" Dog boy ran straight at the wolf and swung the mighty blade to cut him in half, but with the weight of that weapon and the speed of the wolf, he was already dashing away before snow-head could even swing it.

I rolled my eyes. These new boys in town had to be foreign, because they clearly weren't from the US. With weapons named in the Japanese language, they had to be Demons from Japan, or at least descended from Japanese Demons. I couldn't tell; they didn't really have an accent in their voices.

Back to the fight. They seemed almost evenly matched. Dog boy had quite the advantage over the other guy with that fancy sword of his, but wolf man outranked him in speed. If this kept up and no winner was decided, they'd be at this until one of them got tired out.

I bet my money on the Half-Demon tiring out first. We've got Demon blood, but we're still only half. True Demons could go days without sleep. We still need to at least take a nap once in a while.

Again and again, the pair clashed sword with metal claws, until at last dog boy left a wide opening in his defense, which still needed some work despite his good sword skills, and wolf man used this opportunity to strike at him with his sharp metallic claws, piercing the leather jacket on the dog boy's left shoulder and tearing through layers of skin, muscle and sinew. Fresh blood gushed from the deep wound as he dropped his sword and clutched the injured shoulder. Holding a two-handed blade like that would be impossible with an injured shoulder.

_Suppose it's time for a bit of intervention. I'd rather not be a witness to a senseless murder._ I sighed and gently snapped my fingers on my left hand. Little puffs of black and red flame burst into existence and fizzled out again to reveal five red monarch butterflies. I waved my hand in a dismissive manner towards them, and off they fluttered and flapped towards the fight. Things were about to get a little explosive on the battlefield.

Just as the wolf man was about to dart in and make his final blow, he froze. Wolf Demons were famous about having a keen sixth sense for danger. Hence why they are also famous for being a bunch of cowards. As the butterflies burst into flame and zoomed in for the kill, he leapt out of the way. All five of them crashed into the ground and exploded on impact, acting like tiny little grenades.

Both of the boys seemed baffled as they tried to smell whoever had just intervened in their fight, growling in warning or irritation, I'm not entirely sure.

"What the hell was that, mutt?!"

"Why are you asking me, you damn flea-bitten wolf!?"

"Bet you it was that fox brat friend of yours! What's the matter, not man enough to fight your battles alone?"

"Shippo's magic is all illusions, you dumbass, and that seemed pretty real to me!"

_Men. They can never recognize the handiwork of a woman._ I groaned and moved towards the battle via tree express. At a tree nearby the battlefield, I stopped and listened as they searched for the source of the butterflies, aka me.

"Ugh, I smell a cat." The wolf man made a disgusted face.

"What's the matter, Koga? Can't handle a little kitty?" Now it was the dog boy's turn to mock the wolf, a smirk spreading across his face. Yeah, definitely Japanese.

"Hah, you think I should be scared of a milk-drinking, scared little…!"

I hissed in irritation as I leaped from the tree and drop-kicked the wolf in the face. The surprise on his face was priceless while dog boy howled in laughter. I had to admit, this scene would be comical to anyone that hated this mangy animal.

"You were saying, you mangy, flea-bitten, tail-chasing, smelly wolf?" I smiled at him sweetly while my left boot was practically crushing his larynx. I probably broke his nose, too, because blood was dribbling from his nostrils. I just wasn't sure if it was his nose that was crooked or if his face was naturally like that.

The mocking and laughter was cut off when the wolf, Koga apparently, sunk the long metal claws into my left thigh and tossed me like a rag doll onto the ground. I'm faster than the bastard, but he's definitely got more physical strength than me. Faster than I could call him a shit head, he was on top of me with a hand around my throat, obviously in payback. Though, I had also wrapped a hand around his while I dug my claws into his right arm, the weaponless one that was trying to squeeze the air out of me.

In an instant, though, Koga was gone and I yelped as his metal claws came tearing out of my thigh. In his place was dog boy, standing by my side and offering me a hand up. I cautiously took the hand and pulled myself up, holding most of my weight on the uninjured leg.

"I had him, you know!"

"Don't I get a thank you, at least? Sheesh!" Ungrateful pup. I slapped him on the back of the head for his stupidity. But, guys do have a sense of pride. This one just seems to take it to the extreme, especially with that irritated face he was giving me and the growl he was uttering, though I just saved him from becoming a dog kebab.

Wherever the dog had tossed Koga, he appeared from the bushes in front of us and growled.

"You little mutt! I'll get you for that, Inuyasha!" Yeah, these two are CLEARLY Japanese.

"Hah, you'll beat me in a fight when Naraku rises from his grave!"

"I'll throw you in hell with him in a minute!" Koga came charging in for another attack, but I had other ideas.

"Playing with fire, wolf? You're gonna get burned!" I charged at the punk before the Inuyasha guy could twitch an ear. My cat claws blazed with black and red flames as I slashed him with them. I landed a blow across his chest while the other nicked him in the face lightly. With his fluffy little brown wolf tail between his legs, that bastard ran for it, cursing at me in Japanese.

I laughed and turned to dog breath. "Well, that was the most fun I've had in ages."

"You shouldn't have gotten involved!" He still looked pissed that I just upstaged his ass.

"Really ungrateful, as expected from a prideful dog. Oh well. You can thank me another time when you are in a better mood."

"Why you…!" He growled at me, but I punched him in the back of the head again.

"He would have mopped the floor with you with that arm, moron. Do I need to teach you a lesson, too?"

"Think you can fight me with that leg?"

"Yeah, you are going to owe me for that one, dog boy." I flicked his nose and sighed, turning away from him and heading back towards the bike trail with a slight limp. Even in this state, I still had to walk all the way home. Oh, joy. Climbing up and into my room was going to be loads of fun.

"Damn wench!"

"Oh please, act like you are from this century, at least. See ya around, I suppose, if that Koga guy doesn't get to you first." I gave him a nonchalant wave as I headed home, leaving the growling pup to his temper tantrum.


	2. Welcome to Hell

Chapter 2: Welcome to Hell

"Miss Redd…"

"Zzzzz…"

"Miss Redd!"

"Zzzzz…"

"MISS REDD!"

"Hunh…?" I yanked my head up from my desk and looked around to notice that the entire class was sniggering at me as our middle-aged first period teacher glared daggers at me from the front of the room. He was **not** happy with me. The gray hair and piercing, wrinkly brown eyes can actually be quite frightening when you remember he has control over your grades.

"Since you seem to be so exhausted from vigorously completing your homework last night that you have decided to sleep on your desk before the school day has even started, how about you please give us the answer to the first question on the worksheet that you were assigned?"

"Uh, yes, of course, Mr. Sanders, it's…" I quickly dug through the 1 in. black binder I'd been napping on to find my homework, when a knock at the door interrupted the class and turned everyone's attention from me. Thank goodness! A distraction couldn't come at a better time. I needed somebody or something to stall for a bit while I found my homework.

While I pulled the homework out of my binder, a familiar scent caught my nose and I looked up to see one of the student aides from the guidance office and a certain white-haired boy, disguised as a human and wearing the boy's school uniform, talking to the teacher.

_This. Is. Not. Happening._

Apparently, it was. Soon enough, Mr. Sanders turned to us and cleared his throat to get our attention while the aide left to return to his duties. Please tell me he's not going to say what I think he's going to say. For the sake of all that is good in the world, even if this is happening, he has to at least have the wrong classroom!

"Class, we have a new student joining our class today that just transferred from Tokyo, Japan. This is…um, well, how do you pronounce your name again?" He seemed quite embarrassed as he turned to the mutt-faced, dog-breathed idiot that I saved from a Wolf Demon last night. Apparently, Fate just decided to once again give me a mighty bitch slap right in the face. Thank you, universe. As if I didn't already have enough to deal with. You just HATE me, don't you?

While I was telling the universe what I think of it in my head, our new student was introducing himself to the class, as the teacher had failed at it. "It's Inuyasha…uh, Taisho." The last name must have been made up or something if he couldn't remember his own name for a second.

Mr. Sanders scratched the back of his head in his failed attempt to hide the embarrassment clear on his face as he pointed to the empty desk beside me. I quickly held my binder up to my face like a book to hide the look of utter agony I wore. Great. He's my classmate, and now he sits next to me in my algebra first period class. JUST WONDERFUL! **THANK YOU UNIVERSE!**

Selene, who sat behind me, poked me in the back with her pencil and leaned forward to whisper in my ear.

"Um, did you notice that he…?"

"Yeah, I noticed." With my nose and her aura-sensing powers, we're like walking Demon detectors for the school. He was the only other creature here that shared a partially demonic aura with me. Though, I already knew he was a Half-Demon before he even registered on my nose radar.

Inuyasha sat down in his new seat and plopped his backpack on his desk as the bell rang, from what I could hear. I was too focused on staring at my binder to even look at what he was doing. _Please don't call me for the homework, please! _Maybe I can just sit quiet and he'll never notice I'm here?

"Before we were interrupted, we were just about to go over the homework. Miss Redd, you were about to give us the answer to the first problem?"

_Damn it. _

"Yes, sir…" I put the binder down and felt Inuyasha's stare as I gave the answer to the problem and Mr. Sanders scribbled it on the SMART board that was currently displaying a copy of the worksheet.

As soon as I was finished, I heard him growl under his breath as he glared at me. "What the hell are you doing here!?" He was practically yelling at me in a hushed whisper. Wow, what a dumbass. Is he seriously asking me that question?!

"What everyone else here is doing? Trying to get an education!" I was so ready to snarl at him and wouldn't give a damn who else in the classroom heard.

Selene, who was very puzzled at this point, interrupted us. "Uh…you know each other…?"

"I'll tell you at lunch. Not here."

"Oh… well, okay…" That immediately shut her up as she turned to the board to make sure she got her homework answers correct. Which she probably did. As usual.

Today just went from bad to worse. Now I have to explain everything to Selene.

…..

In the cafeteria, there were dozens of teens talking about the wild parties that went on over the weekend, the usual teenage achievements they completed, and of course, all the tidbits of usual teen drama, like complaining about their looks or their parents, whatever. Unlike everyone else, I was having a whispered chat with Selene, who was sitting across from me at one of the empty uncomfortable gray picnic tables that we are forced to sit in and dine on our lunches.

"So that's where the bandages came from…" She was one of the first people to notice the thick bandages I was wearing on my thigh to cover up the claw marks from Koga's weapon. I usually wear some thin work-out shorts under my skirt to cover up my underwear, unlike a few of the "popular" girls who wear their uniforms a little more provocatively, but they weren't long enough to cover all of the bandages.

"Damn thing hurt like a bitch. The whole evening was just a foreshadowing of misery to come."

"I see it as a sign of GOOD things. Seems like Fate has finally smiled upon you, girl! There's finally a guy out there that's just as hard-headed as you are. Not to mention he's hunky, and probably single!"

"PLEASE do not insinuate something like that again! He's an asshole, and I am not hard-headed!"

"I was just kidding! From what you said, he takes it to the EXTREME, but you are as stubborn as a stalker, Rose."

"Let's not put it into terms that make me want to punch a wall."

"Oh, right. Sorry. Anyway, at least he's not a hostile. I don't want you to end up in the slammer for murder."

"Well, you'll be the first person I call if he drives me up a wall enough to start making plans to hide the body." I chuckled a bit as I nibbled on the yummy ramen that had been sitting in my thermos all day, just begging to be eaten.

"Just ignore him for now. Like it or not, you have to put up with him. The best way to avoid a catastrophe? Just avoid **him**. It's clear that you don't like him, and he probably doesn't like you, so that's your only solution." She stabbed at her school-made spaghetti with her plastic spork as she rolled her eyes at me.

"I'll try." I slurped down the rest of the noodle-y goodness and screwed the cap back on the thermos before it was hastily shoved into my black backpack. "I'm headed to class to get a good seat. See you around?"

"Don't be a stranger, Rose! We need to hang out soon when you aren't working on your "extracurricular activity" ya' hear?" She made little air quotes in the air as she laughed.

"Yeah, I know. Later!" I laughed right back at her as I headed out of the cafeteria through the large faded double-doors. _Just one bad thing after another…I've got the full moon to worry about this week, and now this douchebag goes to school with me. On the bright side, it's just a matter of time before he becomes the student body's new target for insults and they forget all about "Dracula's bitch". Nothing like a foreign student to rile up the pack of assholes, just waiting for fresh meat to tear up._

Speaking of the dog, I spotted him in the hallway, scratching the back of his head as he looked at his class schedule. Apparently, he had the same idea as me and wanted to find his way to his next class before the halls got too crowded. But, it was completely obvious; he was like a lost puppy. Hahaha. Lost puppy.

_I really should…but Selene said…ugh, fuck it. I'll just get mad at myself if I leave him hanging. He'll probably react the same as last night, but it's whatever. Karma will just kick him in the ass. I hope._

"Hey, looking for your next class?" The first day for any new kid can be rough. I knew it from experience. Mother and I moved here shortly after Dad's little accident to get away from **him**. Wouldn't hurt to just offer him some help, right? Everybody's the new kid once. Feeling hopelessly lost is not a pleasant emotion. I was the new kid last year, I know how it feels.

Dog-face glanced up at me and glowered. "Oh, it's you. I'll find it myself."

"Not really taking a no for an answer. Too bad you can't smell your way to the classroom." Another laugh escaped me as I snatched his schedule out of his hand. "All right, let's see here…"

"Give that back!" Since we were alone in the hallway, he growled at me in a furious tone. If we got into a scuffle, we'd probably be done before the lunch bell rang or a staff member came waltzing by. That wasn't my objective, though. I had a plan on getting him to class without him even knowing.

"You really want it back? Bet you can't take it from me." I laughed and dashed down the hall as fast as I could. Woo! Half-Demon powers for the win!

Inuyasha was hot on my tail as he tried to chase me down, but a cat's always faster than a dog. He couldn't outrun me, and being new in this school, he couldn't try to flank me either. It was a win-win situation for me.

He continued the pursuit up to the second floor, skipping all of the steps by leaping from the bottom to the top in one bound. I was quite happy taking the railing up to the next level instead of the stairs. I had to admit, dude was fast, and pretty agile. But, he'd still never beat me.

Being the nice person that I am, I finally stopped right in front of his next class and purposely dropped the schedule on the floor. "You're welcome." He lunged for me, but I darted out of the way and headed to my own classroom, whistling innocently. "See you around, dog boy. I've got a class to get to..." I turned back to see him picking up his schedule and growling at me. "…and let me cordially welcome you to Hell. Have fun being a high-school student."

…..

At work in the most retro 70's style diner in town, I found myself being scolded by my best friend while we sat at an empty booth and refilled the salt and pepper shakers from an empty section. We were both sporting white polo shirts and navy blue scarves along with the black waitress aprons, but she was wearing the navy blue poodle-skirt while I was just wearing the capris. As was also a custom in the diner, both of us had our long hair tied up in ponytails with navy blue ribbons, and we were still wearing our roller skates.

"You know someone could have seen you, right?"

"The area was clear, I made sure. This nose just ain't for sniffing out Demons." I wrinkled my nose as I refilled another pepper shaker. "Speaking of my nose, do I HAVE to help you refill these? The pepper's burning my nostrils."

"Would you rather I shove a whole clove of garlic up your nose?"

"Uh, you know it isn't that sensitive, right? That only works on dogs and wolves. Oh, I should totally try that on the mutt and see if it works!"

"Somebody is in rage-mode today."

"Veronica went on another one of her "Dracula's bitch" tirades in fourth period when she spotted the bandages. Not my problem my genes virtually come from ghosts and I fry faster than bacon. I know I live in Cali, but seriously, can't blame me for that. The paleness is how it all started, but this just added ammo to her gun! And I wasn't bitten in the leg by a fucking vampire while doing inappropriate things! I'm still happily innocent when it comes to that sort of thing."

"Well, being bitten by a guy, no…he still needs to get an ass-kicking for that."

"That too. I'm ready to gouge somebody's eyes out, starting with the Queen Bitch."

"Everybody knows her tan comes from a can anyway."

"Can't bottle true beauty."

"Amen to that!"

We burst out into a chorus of laughter as we finished our work and gathered up all of our supplies. I went into the kitchen to store everything away while Selene rolled around the diner and put away all the shakers.

"Rose, what's your plan for this weekend?"

"And you're assuming the most hermit-like person in the universe is going out because…?"

"That's not what I meant."

"Oh. That."

"Yes, that."

"I've got it covered."

Super-hearing was not required to hear her exasperated sigh. "You can't just stay holed up in your room all night!" To anyone else in the small restaurant, they'd assume we were talking about me going on a date or throwing a party or something. In reality, we were having a serious conversation.

"What else do you expect me to do?"

"Uh, come over to my place?"

"My cranky bitchy mother will say no, even if she's too drunk to think straight. Which she will be."

"Damn it, she always ruins everything."

"Preaching to the choir."

"Just be careful, okay?"

"Careful is my middle name!"

"Your middle name is Luna."

"Smartass."

…..

Right, work shift is over, homework done, mother is still at work, so it is finally time to have some peace and quiet while I relax for just a brief moment and doodle in my sketchbook. Pencil in hand and mind under heavy stress, I began my next random piece of "art" while I pondered.

Yeah, I know what you are thinking. I could have gone to Selene's house, and it would have been a shit ton of fun. I sneak out on a daily basis, and I can't sneak out to do something normal for once? Hah, yeah. Well. If I did go to place, it would just leave her and her grandparents in danger, too. There was no way that I was going to do that. Sometimes you have to sacrifice one to save many, right? At least, that logic seemed smart in my book. I mean, seriously, tons of people did it. Like Jesus, or whatever.

I sighed and performed a perfect head-desk on my sketchbook. So much stuff to juggle, so little time. You know, if I'd been born one way or another, things would be SO. MUCH. EASIER. But NOOOO. I had to be a half-breed. At this point, I'd settle for being completely human.

Then I have to address the problem of the other half-breed's dislike for me. I think the little initiation I gave him today was enough payback for him. Now I can try to be nice. Hmm, maybe I'll let him copy my homework sometime? Just kidding! I dunno. I'll figure something out. I'm not exactly the best socializer in the universe. Stupid people just get on my nerves and I don't associate with people who get into unhealthy or dangerous habits. Or just overall assholes. They just piss me off. That pretty much excludes most of humanity that are even remotely close to my age.

_Oh well. Nobody's perfect, I suppose. The loner life is the good life, that's my motto! Who has time for friends anyway when I have more important things to do? Exactly!_

I glanced at my clock to check the time. Well, it was half past time to get the hell out of the house. After giving my doodle of a pretty black cat a good once-over, I closed the sketchbook and stowed it away for later. Right now, it was time to change into my party clothes and go out for the night.

…..

Really, I hadn't expected it to be a party. Until Koga showed up, of course.

Bastard came flying out of nowhere as I was just minding my own business, chilling out on the roof of an average small business building. I darted out of the way just in time to dodge his damn Goraishi. Funny thing is, it got stuck in the concrete and he was trying to yank it out while I crossed my arms over my chest and laughed.

"Having trouble with your tool, Koga? That doesn't surprise me."

Understanding my double meaning, he snarled at me and the claw suddenly vanished into thin air. I found a fist flying straight for my face, which I ducked under it and socked him in the lower stomach with my own fist, sending him sprawling to the ground.

"You really don't give up, do you? Somebody knows how to keep a grudge. I'm impressed." I brushed my bangs out of my face and planted my hands on my hips as he struggled to his feet and the Goraishi appeared once again on his left hand.

"Damn cat!"

"Smelly wolf."

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Can't touch what you can't catch." I smirked at him and took off running, leaping off of the building and darting into the woods. Well, dog boy couldn't keep up with me. Let's see if wolf man can.

Leaping through the wooded area, he was still pretty light on his feet. I kept leaping over rocks and small ponds to see if he would trip up, but he followed my trail exactly and didn't miss a beat. Well, at least he can keep up with me. He's still no match for my speed though.

Wolf-butt must have also realized this, because a fist-sized rock just barely missed the back of my head when I ducked a low-hanging tree limb. I laughed at him and jumped into the next tree. "Nice try, ya flea-bitten mongrel!"

"Get down here and fight me like a man!"

"If you hadn't noticed, I'm a lady."

"Could have fooled me."

He was answered with an eye roll. "Hahaha. Very funny. Why don't you come up with some new material? Your witty banter in a fight is ancient and not very witty at all. Your stupidity is reaching an all-time low." I hopped out of the tree again and dashed farther into the woods, laughing my ass off.

I was cut short when a large shape came out of nowhere and I crashed into it, toppling it over with a loud yelp. The object in question also yelled as it was knocked on its ass. Glaring at the dimwit, I gave one of the white dog ears on his head a hard yank.

"YOU IDIOT, INUYASHA!"

"Maybe you shouldn't run so fast and you won't crash into me!"

"Maybe you should speed up a bit so I won't have to!"

Both of us were still blissfully ignorant to the fact that I was straddling him with my hands planted on either side of his head during this entire argument.

"Why the crap are you out here anyway!?"

"Why do I have to tell you?!"

"You're so stupid!"

"No, you're stupid!"

"Bull shit, you're the stupid one!"

"STUPID CAT!"

"STUPID DOG!"

**SSSHIIIIIIIK!**

I would have made some sort of smart retort back, if Goraishi hadn't just gouged me in the side with a deep cut and crimson blood started oozing down my side and onto the ground. OUCH. That fucker was asking to get my boot shoved up his ass.

"Now, if you idiots are done, can I get back to shredding this cat to pieces?" While Koga was withdrawing his blade, Inuyasha was busy knocking me on my ass to regain his footing and start a fight with the wolf instead of even caring I just got knifed. Asshole. This whole damn thing's his fault for getting in my way in the first place, the dipshit!

Snarling at them both, I stood and started jogging home, keeping one hand on the bleeding gash. Man, I'm getting hurt a lot more often lately. I have the worst luck in the world. At least Inuyasha would give Koga a good ass-whopping while I made plans to nuke them all to hell with exploding butterflies later.


	3. Dodge Trouble

Chapter 3: Dodge Trouble

I found myself explaining to Selene what happened the night before in the gym's locker room as we prepared for Phys. Ed. class on Wednesday. She saw the crappy bandage job on my side when I was undressing. Thank goodness she was the only person that noticed it. I didn't want a repeat of yesterday's incident with Veronica.

"Did he even ask if you were okay or anything...?"

"Nope. He must either really hate Koga, or he just doesn't give a damn."

"I think he doesn't like you, either."

"That could also be it. I dunno what it is with him."

"What a jerk!"

"I think his head's just too full of himself to even think like a normal person."

"At least it's dodge ball today. You could kick his ass in a less deadly manner."

"You know I can't do that." I'm actually very good at dodge ball, and a few other sports, but I have to pretend to suck at them. Many sports have a lot of aggressiveness in them, and I have temper issues. Trying to reign in the power of a supernatural creature is much harder than it looks, especially when you have a short fuse. Besides, it's not just other Demons I need to look out for.

"If you can't kick his butt, then try being nice to him for once? That would pretty much solve everything. Can't beat them, join them, right?"

"He started it. I was being nice; he acted like an ass, so I became an ass. Besides, teasing him is fun."

"You tend to pick on just about everyone but me, Rose."

"Stupid people make me bitchy."

"I think you would make more friends if you acted like your usual self."

"I am being my usual self."

"We both know that's bull shit."

"Mhm, sure it is." Yes! The bell rung, just in time for me to skedaddle on out of there. Phew, saved by the bell! I smoothed out the wrinkles on the white tee with "White Tree High School" written across the chest in blocky dark red letters and the dark red basketball shorts that made up our gym uniforms. Then, I threw my hair up in a ponytail and jogged out to the gymnasium to make my escape. At least I could take out some of my aggression on pretending to suck at sports.

The black sneakers I was wearing made a slight squeaking noise on the waxed wooden floor of the gym. This school usually looks like crap from old age, but at least the gymnasium looked nice every day. It would be perfect if it didn't reek of sweaty teens.

The teachers were already pulling out the large net bucket full of dodge balls. Afterwards, they'd split us up into teams and we'd get started with the game. Joy. But, I wasn't really focused on them. An irritated Selene walked over to me as she tied her own hair up in a poufy scrunchie. "We'll talk about this later." Escape failed. Minus one thousand ninja points.

"Sheesh, you sound like my mother is supposed to sound. What did I do this time?"

"Nothing…just never mind." She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Just ease up on him, all right? He may not be so bad once you get to know him."

"Considering I don't WANT to get to know him, I'll never find that out, then." I rolled my eyes at her moodily as the whistle was blown by one of the teachers and they started barking orders to line up so they could stick students onto different teams.

Our gym wasn't too big, but we still had enough space to make four teams and split the gym in half. Two teams would duke it out on one side, and two on the other side. At different intervals, we'd all switch sides, just enough so that each team would battle at least once with every other team.

Funny thing, my team ended up tangoing with the team Inuyasha ended up on. Selene was on the other side of the room in another team. Darn! I wanted her to at least get a few hits on him for me, but I'd have to wait a few rounds. She's pretty good at sports too. Brains, beauty, and she likes to play sports? It's a wonder she isn't taken.

The game started when one of the teachers blew the whistle. Dodge balls were hastily snatched from the middle of the playing field and hurled across the room. I just kept dodging the damn things. Maybe I couldn't retaliate, but at least I could stay out of trouble without even breaking a sweat. Besides, it's kind of fun to have everyone trying to hit me. It's sort of become a goal for the jocks to try to hit me with a flying object, but my epic Half-Demon skills made me immune to their weak human speed.

I narrowly dodged a rather fast-moving ball that passed right past my nose, hit the wall to the right of me, and then bounced back over to the other side. A glance to the other side of the room told me Inuyasha had thrown it, and apparently intentionally, too. Well, looks like somebody was trying to get my attention. He's got it now! Damn, if you thought he pissed me off the other day, you haven't seen me ticked yet. And, he kind of just set off my short fuse. I swear, I might have steam coming out of my ears right now.

Quickly, I scooped up one of the loose dodge balls rolling across the floor and chucked it at him. I think a few people stopped when I actually threw a ball at the other side, which I usually never do. As expected, he still ducked out of the way, but the ball bounced off the back wall and smacked him in the back of the head, sending him sprawling onto the gym floor. The teacher supervising the match waved off the hit, saying the ball bouncing off of the wall and hitting him didn't count. Hah, like I cared. I wasn't trying to get him out; I was just trying to hit him with the ball.

Several students started howling with laughter as I smirked at him and turned to Selene, who had been watching the whole thing and sidled over towards me since her team was standing on the same half of the room as mine was. For a moment, she crossed the border lines taped on the floor and gave me a high five, which I returned heartily.

A dodge ball whacking me in the side kind of ruined the little congratulatory parade running through my head as the sheer strength of it knocked me on my ass as it rammed into my side. Give you two guesses who threw it. First guess doesn't count.

Did I mention he hit my injured side and tore it open again? I'm a fast healer, but some scratches take longer to heal. These were deep enough to need stitches for a human being. With the idiot using almost his full Demon strength on that throw, he managed to rip them back open again. Sometimes I wish I was human, so I could actually heal slow enough to use stitches. Looks like he even popped the dodge ball, from the way it was rapidly deflating on the floor.

No time to worry about that now while everyone's distracted and cheering at Inuyasha for managing to hit me. I stood and ran for the gym entrance. If the bandages didn't absorb all of the blood, it might soak through my shirt, and everybody would start panicking if I started bleeding out of nowhere. The only good thing about that happening would be that he would get immediately blamed for it and his already nonexistent reputation would go down the toilet.

I stopped by my locker and leaned against the large set of double-stacked high school red metal storage cases, groaning at the sharp pain going up my side. While silently thanking the school for being in a peaceful neighborhood and not feeling the need to put a security camera in every damn hallway, I pulled up the hem of my shirt and checked the gauze. It was already pretty soaked in the sticky red liquid.

3. 2. 1. Face-palm.

"Why does this always happen to me…?" I'd have to go home. I couldn't risk letting the bandage soak through and have me wandering the halls, screaming to the student body that I have an injury. If a teacher saw, they'd send me to the nurse's office, and coming up with an excuse for a cut that deep and not having gone to the hospital for it will be pretty hard. Plus, my rapid healing would be hard to explain, too. Sure, I could say that an animal scratched me instead of a Demon with a weapon, but then they'd want to check me for rabies and all that bull. In short, it would cause me problems, and it would be best to just sneak back home and take a little breather until it closed back up. Skipping school was only okay during one of these emergencies. Next time I saw that dog, I was going to gouge his eyes out with my bare claws.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Not a second after he crossed my mind along with several violent thoughts, he was jogging down the hallway towards me. I let out a warning hiss as he approached. If he was just coming to cause more trouble, I was pretty much ready to kick his ass right there in the hallway. The only person who'd probably come running was Selene, and we still had a lot of time until the bell rang to signal class changes. I'd only need five minutes to mop the floor with this pup.

"Just go away."

"Are you okay…?" Whoa, genuine look of worry on his face. Where did the sudden personality change come from? He had to be bullshitting me or something. There was no way he had a change of heart that quick unless he was mentally dysfunctional. I half-expected him to just laugh at me when he smelled my blood and just make fun of me for being weak enough to get hurt by a dodge ball.

"Do you have some sort of bipolar disorder or something?"

"What?"

"Ugh, you are so annoying, it's not even funny. Maybe you should have asked if I was okay last night when you were tossing me away like a rag doll to get to Koga. But you got away without a scratch, right? Doesn't really matter who else got hurt, as long as you had your fun and pummeled the wolf. Whatever. I'm out of here." I turned away from him to get my books out of my locker. I'd text Selene later and ask her to get my clothes out of my gym locker and just drop by to drop them off. She knew the combination already. It's a best friend thing.

"Wait!" His arm reached out and snatched up one of my pale wrists to spin me around to face him. "Let me see it. I've fought him several times, maybe I can…"

I already knew what he was going to say, so I stomped on one of his feet and then socked him right in the face, knocking him on his ass in surprise. Hope that one hurt!

"A pity party is the last thing I want from **you**, dog-breath! Just go away and leave me the hell alone! I don't **need** or **want** your help." I roughly yanked my backpack from the locker and slammed it shut. "Just mind your own damn business before I give you something worse than a black eye." I could already tell from the smell of blood forming behind the eye I punched that the veins under the skin had been busted and he was going to end up with a nice shiner in a few hours.

He was cussing severely as I left him sitting there on the floor as I stormed down the hallway and headed out of the school.

…..

Within an hour after school ended, Selene came knocking on the front door and I answered it, dressed in a pair of grey shorts and a grey tee. I'd been munching on a bag of chips, so I held the door with one hand and the bag of chips in the other.

"I brought your clothes and the books you forgot."

"Thanks, Selene, you are a total lifesaver." I moved aside so she could come in the house. I'd just been snacking while I was watching TV and doodling at the same time on the couch. She set my stuff down on the coffee table and took a seat next to me as I closed my sketchbook and went back to munching.

"So, what happened back there? Was it really important enough that you had to skip the rest of school?"

"Let's just say dog-butt hit me where it hurts. Literally."

"He didn't…"

"Yup. Ripped it right back open. Couldn't risk everyone else seeing it."

"If it was that bad, you should have stayed home in the first place! You knew we were playing dodge ball today!"

"How was I supposed to know he was going to hit me that hard, if at all? Just relax, I'm fine!"

"I hope it heals before Saturday."

"Not like it will make much of a difference…" I sighed and finished the last chip in the bag before tossing it into the mini garbage can right next to the couch, which was filled with empty beer bottles, as usual.

"Okay, change of topic to something less depressing! You did score an awesome hit to Inuyasha's head today."

"Yeah, that was pretty funny." I couldn't help but crack a smile at the amusing image of his face getting friendly with the floor after getting whacked in the back of the head with a dodge ball. "He even ducked, but it still ricocheted and came right back, hahaha!"

"Next time we play dodge ball, though, let ME hit him instead? There were a few gossipers talking about it for like, one period, but it died down when the conclusion came to it just being a fluke and you were cranky from your period or something."

"Well, they were right about it being a fluke, but I can't get cranky from PMS if I don't have a period." Thank you, Demon genetics! With our bodies' constant state of regeneration, our uterus linings never need to be replaced, aka we don't bleed once a month to get rid of it and make a new one as it never degenerates.

She cracked up a bit too at the thought. "Well, just make sure you don't do that again, so people don't start getting suspicious."

"You know I'm the most paranoid Half-Demon in the universe, right? I'll be careful."

"Okay, okay. Now, about your homework? Aren't you going to do it?"

"But it's Wednesday! Training session, remember?"

"Uh, not with those cuts you're not. Homework, dinner, bed. You can skip your busy routine for just one day. It's not going to kill you or anything."

"Fine…" I growled at her, irritated, but she ignored me and grinned from ear to ear as she reached for my bag. She's kind of used to my panther-like growls and kitty hisses by now. Well, if she's helping me with the truckload of homework, I suppose it won't be so bad. I mean, she's a genius. Maybe she could catch me up on what I missed while I was catching a few Z's during class.

We both tag-teamed the homework while we started up some idle chit-chat. Most of it was about small talk, the weather, how work's going, how the folks are doing, typical normal people talk, until she brought up this weekend again.

"Are you sure you can't just sneak out and come over to my place? Grandma and Grandpa would love to have you over."

"Don't forget it's also the only time I can come over. I would love to, but I can't. I need to be here to babysit her in case she decides to do something stupid." They're old-fashioned and Selene didn't tell them I'm…well, what I am. I used to love visiting her years ago when we were little and before her family moved away, but mother doesn't want me hanging out with pretty much anyone anymore.

Well, at least we moved here and then she decided to move in with her grandparents so we could be the newbies together at this school. Now it's just kind of hard to have slumber parties with her. On the days I'm not busy hunting down this bastard, I'm taking care of my mother when she gets drunk on Saturdays instead of partying like a regular teenager.

"If you change your mind, feel free to drop in, okay? Or I could come pick you up in my car, it's no big deal."

"Thanks for the offer, Selene. If plans change, I'll think about it."

"And don't get into any more trouble with Inuyasha this week! You don't need two Demons on your back."

"A Demon and a half, actually."

"Not the point. You've got enough enemies to deal with."

"Hopefully, he'll be the one avoiding me, or he'll end up with another black eye."

"You gave him a black eye?! When!?"

"Uh, he followed me after I left? Didn't you notice that he left the gym, too?"

"He did? Hunh, so that's why I didn't see him in the boys' line for the locker room. Well, what did you guys talk about?"

"I think for just a nanosecond, he was actually worried about the scratch marks. Until I socked him in the face and pissed him off again."

"Rose!"

"Don't tell me you think he was actually sincere for a second!"

"You'll never know what people are really like if you don't give them a chance, Rose! Impossible, just utterly impossible, I swear, woman!"

"He was practically asking for it."

"Just tell me what you did this time!"

"It's nothing, okay? I just told him to leave me the hell alone…"

"We seriously need to work on your social skills with men."

"Even if I could talk to a guy, I'm not going to start dating, Selene. Nice try."

"Damn it…thought that one would get you." I swear, this girl is obsessed with that true love and fairytale ending bull shit. Sorry, but that just doesn't exist, sweetie. Not in this time period.

…..

The rest of the week was pretty uneventful. Most of my focus during school was avoiding Inuyasha, and the rest of it was on homework, my job, and getting in some training hours for the ones I missed, not to mention a few extra hours of hunting, in which a certain Half-Demon made himself scarce while I was out and about.

I was thanking whatever god rules the skies when Friday rolled around. Today marked the end of the school week, my last day of work until Monday rolled back around, and of course, RAMEN FRIDAY! On this glorious day, I'd make an extra thermos full of ramen and Selene and I would enjoy a stress-free lunch of ramen! No talking about any supernatural stuff or drama going on. Ramen Friday is a day for the two of us to be normal. We've been doing this during the school year since we were in the fourth grade, and neither of us would ever miss it.

Until today, of course. Selene had texted me this morning and told me she was home with the flu. Now, I'm sitting at lunch with a whole extra container of ramen that I'm not going to eat, and I don't want it to go to waste. _What to do…?_ I nibbled at my ramen as I thought about it. Really, there was nobody in the school I'd want to give my damn ramen to. Plus, a lot of people don't like ramen as much as I do.

I glanced around the lunch room to see if I could spot at least somebody I kind of knew that didn't have a lunch today. Unfortunately, I didn't recognize anybody. I must really have no social life at all. Though, I did notice that somebody was strangely absent at the lunch room. Usually, he was here, scarfing down his lunch like he hadn't eaten in a week. Must be a dog thing. I know I saw him in first period today. I would know, I was busy hiding from him in the back of the classroom.

Sighing, I stowed away my ramen thermos and grabbed the spare one. At least I could attempt to solve two problems at once: get Inuyasha to hate me less, and get rid of this extra ramen, all in one go. Plus, he could actually return the thermos without me having to give him my address or something like that. Following my nose, I tracked the mutt outside. He was sitting on one of the outdoor wooden benches by himself. We don't really have any rules during lunch time as long as we stay on school grounds, so it was no surprise to find him out here. Tons of students prefer to eat lunch outside when the weather is nice.

"Hey." I walked over to him and plopped down on the bench on his right.

"What the hell do **you** want?" He seemed to be in quite the sour mood. Either that, or he's still sore from the black eye thing. He didn't have it during school yesterday, so it must have healed overnight.

"Noticed you weren't at lunch. Usually you're pigging out."

"Why do you care?"

"You may be an ignorant asshole, but don't assume that of me." I held the red and white thermos out to him. "Doesn't look like you have a lunch today, or any lunch money. This was for Selene, but she's sick at home today, so you can have it."

"But…" He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at me, but I just rolled my eyes at him and dropped the cylindrical container in his hand.

"It's cool, dude, as long as you bring me back the thermos." I stood and stretched. "I hope you like ramen. See ya." Before he could say anything else, I was already walking back towards the lunch room. BOOYAH. Mission complete! Now I just have to survive the rest of the week.


	4. Full Moon Fear

Chapter 4: Full Moon Fear

Saturday night came, and I was hiding out in my room, staring at the mirror. There's another downside to Half-Demons that I didn't tell you about. During a certain time, we lose our powers and become human for a few short hours. Everybody's time for them is unique. Mine just so happens to be on the night when the moon is full. I find it ironic, really. In human superstitions about vampires, werewolves, fairies and such, they become more powerful on a night like this. Me? I change from this badass ninja cat to a regular human being. It's not fun, I'll tell you that.

When the sun sank over the horizon, I noticed the changes happening as I stared at the mirror. My bright blue eyes changed to a dark shade of brown, while my black hair brightened up a bit and I became a redhead. Since I was still wearing my pendant, you can't really see the physical changes that appeared to my more demonic features. If I took it off, my cat ears, tail, claws, and fangs would not return.

I sighed and flopped onto my bed, red hair spilling over the comforter and practically blending in with the matching color. Even in this form that requires more rest, I probably wouldn't get any sleep tonight. So, I pulled my sketchbook out from under my pillow and began to doodle once again. At least I could pass time practicing my art skills.

After about two hours of doing this, I heard the loud tromping of my mother coming through the door, back from the bar after they kicked her out like they usually did, and she came to my bedroom door. She knocked roughly on the door, albeit weakly in her drunken state.

"Ge' chur azz up!"

"Yes, mother?" I climbed off of my bed and opened the door a crack to peek at my mother. She never liked seeing me in this state. It just pissed her off, since I'm pretty much a clone of her when I'm in my human form.

"Go ge' me some beer from da' store."

"Mother, I'm underage. They won't sell me any. If you want some, you will have to go buy it yourself."

"I can' go ou' or dey'll gimme a ticket fur DUI!"

"You will just have to go without tonight."

"Dun gimme none o' your lip! Ge' ou' there, now, humin or no'!"

"Yes, mother…" I restrained the urge to punch her lights out as I retreated into my room to pull on my black sneakers and my gray hoodie, as well as retrieve my miniature red and black backpack that I used as a purse. If I didn't go, she'd just threaten me with telling somebody my secret or something. That wouldn't help her tonight without any proof, but she'd find a way to get me in trouble or something, like hurting herself and then calling the cops to blame it on me. Trust me; she nearly did it this one time when I got really rebellious. Who are they going to believe? An adult, or me?

I left the apartment promptly, ignoring the glare from my clearly drunken mother, and stepped out into the breezy September air. My only resort was to take a little walk around the neighborhood and wait until she fell asleep. She would probably forget all about this in the morning. Hopefully, I would make it back home.

The night sky was pretty today, except for the damn moon. I frowned at it as I pulled the hood over my head and tucked my hair, pulled back into a low side ponytail, into the hoodie. Without the thick jeans, long-sleeved white tee, and this warm hoodie, I'd be freezing my little butt out here.

All right, time to visit my favorite place: the park! With my feline ancestry, I have a thing for nature. It's so soothing to one's soul. So is the night time, of course, when the moon isn't staring at you with a full smile. I'll probably just chill there for a few hours and then come back to see if she's finally passed out in her drunken stupor. Man, she is such a bitch. Kicking a teenager out of the house on a Saturday around nine at night is just wrong. If I run into him, she is going to hear it from me!

One of the park benches was quite inviting to my tired feet. In my normal form, traveling to the park three miles away from my house would take ten minutes, tops, if I slip up and fall. In this form? Half an hour. It's annoying. I brushed my bangs out of my face and sighed. Oh well, I'll just have to deal with it.

Suddenly, a rustling sound coming from my left made me freeze. Oh, crap, don't tell me I'm not alone!? If it's him, I'm fucked. I searched around in the dark for the cause of the noise, but my night-time vision had vanished with the rest of my powers. I reached my hand towards my left pocket, which I always carried a small switch blade as a hidden weapon when I'm in this form. You never know when a Demon or a burglar is just going to pop out at you and you need a bit of extra help taking them down.

A dark figure emerged from the path to my right and I jumped in surprise, but the look of fright turned to a frown when I realized who it was. Damn that stupid boy, out and about in his casual clothes with the leather jacket replaced with a red hoodie. I swear, it's like his duty or something to make my life miserable!

"Damn it; don't sneak up on people like that, Inuyasha!"

"I didn't know I was sneaking…what, your ears broken or something?" He laughed at me as he walked closer. "You must be either losing your touch, or…wait a minute…" I heard the sound of him sniffing, and the look of realization came across his face, like the light bulb just went off. "So that's why you smell funny today!"

"Don't make fun of me, or I'll kick your ass, you stupid dog! You can't tell anyone either, or you'll be sorry!" I would have hissed at him, if I could. My eyebrows furrowed as I glared at him and crossed my arms over my chest. We were only talking for like, thirty seconds, and he's already pissed me off? He's got a talent for pushing my buttons.

He also glared at me. "Now, why in the hell would I make fun of you or tell anyone?"

"Perfect opportunity to get back at me for the dodge ball thing, right?"

"I wouldn't do that! I happen to be a Half-Demon, too! Being stuck as a human sucks, especially when your enemies know when it is. It's the most annoying thing about being a Half-Demon! Feeling helpless is the worst feeling in the world…" He growled and sat down on the bench in a violent manner. Apparently, this was a touchy subject.

"Yeah, it is…and then people feel the need to watch you like you're a frail little thing that's going to break any second. Selene's always nagging me when it comes around…" If I had to choose between a monthly period that lasted a week and being stuck in a human form once a month for a few hours, I'd take the period. Less life-threatening danger that way.

"She knows when yours is?"

"Of course she does, she's my best friend. She's the only person I trust with a secret like that. I don't even trust my own mother with it!"

"Why not?"

"I can't trust mother to care for a digital fish for five minutes. She practically kicked me out of the house. I wouldn't be out here otherwise."

"Why the hell would she do that?!"

"She doesn't exactly know the feeling of being powerless. She's the human parent..." _And she doesn't give a rat's ass, but I'm not telling him that._

"Hah, you're right about that. They really don't understand what we go through."

"It's funny how regular teenagers can't get away with that excuse, but technically, we can." I miraculously got a chuckle out of Inuyasha, and I laughed with him. Never thought I'd see the day when I can actually consider him good company.

"Well, whatever reason she kicked you out of the house for, you still shouldn't be out here by yourself. Yeah, you are a pretty good fighter, but you're still in your human form." I'm glad he didn't press the question as to why she tossed me out.

"Relax, I don't exactly draw attention. I'm practically invisible to the world. Besides, if she's not asleep by the time I get back, she's going to flip out." I rolled my eyes and leaned back on the bench, letting my hood slip off of my head. My ugly human features were now visible in the dim lighting of the park light posts, but I really didn't care.

"It's not safe out here when you are by yourself."

_From jerky teen asshole to an annoying worrywart. He likes to change personalities quite often. _"Don't be concerned about me."

"Why…?"

"I can handle myself. I'll be fine."

The two of us were silent for a few minutes as we looked anywhere but at each other, but he suddenly got that look of remembrance on his face as he turned to me and pulled something out of the pocket in his hoodie. It was the thermos of ramen I'd given to him yesterday, minus the ramen.

"Right, I kind of passed by and smelled your scent, so I thought I'd return this to ya. Thanks for the ramen." He handed me the container and I put it away in my mini-backpack. "It's kind of my favorite, but my older brother hates it, so we don't keep it in the house. He's got control over the groceries and all."

"Sheesh, I couldn't imagine living without ramen! You should join me and Selene on Ramen Friday. That's all we eat for lunch on Fridays, since I bring in ramen for the two of us to eat. Mother doesn't give me lunch money, so I eat this stuff for lunch every day at school. Selene likes it, but not as much as I do, but her grandparents insist she eat stuff that's healthier than that. So, I bring it to lunch on Fridays. It's kind of a thing we've been doing since we were kids. Best friend thing and all."

"You guys must be pretty tight…you guys even eat together every single day."

"We wouldn't mind if you join us, as long as you behave yourself. Your sudden change in behavior is getting a Nice Guy Seal of Approval." I laughed while he scowled at me.

"I'm not a jerk, you know!"

"Just not all the time."

"Hey! You are the one that's a total jerk!" He stuck his tongue out childishly, and I retaliated with my own masterful tongue display.

"You're a dork, Inuyasha."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE NOT!"

"I SAID ARE TOO AND I MEAN IT!"

"Hahaha!"

"Hey, wait a minute…!"

"Too late to make a recovery on that one, I win!"

"Damn you!" He lunged at me in a playful tackle, but I got up and ran towards the woods. He missed and face-planted right into the dirt as he totally overpowered the tackle and flew right over the rest of the bench.

"Bet cha' can't catch me!" I laughed as he pulled himself out of the dirt and ran for me, but I already had a pretty good head start. For a few seconds, I even lost him! I stopped to catch my breath, laughing at our little game.

"All right, Inuyasha, no sneaking up on me, that's not fair, you cheater!" He hadn't re-emerged yet, so that's probably what he was doing. Either that, or he's a slower dog than I thought.

"Now, who said I was sneaking, my dear?" That honeyed voice was definitely not Inuyasha's gruffer-sounding voice that came from right behind me just now. That voice made panic rise in my stomach and a shiver go down my spine.

I ran for it as fast as I could. Silly me, though, running wasn't going to help. It's just the "fight or flight" instinct kicking in that I had no control over. The owner of the voice had me pinned to one of the trees by the throat before I could bat an eyelash. I found myself face to face with none other than a dreaded old acquaintance by the name of Adrian Averin. The honey-haired male with his sparkling blue eyes and princely appearance used to dazzle all the young ladies when I went to school with him, but I know the monster that he truly is. He was flaunting his own Bat Demon appearance tonight, as usual, with his elf-like ears and sharp teeth and claws. He hardly ever hid in front of me, as he only confronted me when nobody else was around. Today, he was wearing his typical dark red vest, white dress shirt, black slacks, black tie, and black suit jacket. The guy has a thing for formal fashion. I think it's sort of because he's a Bat Demon, a species of Demon that absolutely loves to drink blood, and the fact that he's of Russian descent. He might be going for a Dracula look. Now you know the real reason why I hate being called "Dracula's bitch" at school. Not very funny now, is it?

"Get the hell away from me!"

"Why is that dog chasing you?" He practically spat the word dog. He kind of shares my dislike for canine species of Demons.

"That's none of your business, Adrian; now get the hell away before I give you something to really bitch about."

"It is my business! You are mine and mine alone!" You see, this guy has a bit of a problem. He's spoiled rotten by his parents and he usually always gets what he wants. Except, when it comes to me. I used to kind of have a crush on him when we were in middle school. Though, in my freshman year of high school when I found out that he still kills people and drinks their blood...that feeling kind of vanished rather quickly. Too bad the guy thinks he's in love with me or something. Now he likes to treat me like I'm property. See the reason I moved? I wanted to get away from the guy that killed my father when he tried to de-fang this creep.

"You are a sick, twisted evil monster, and I will never be yours!" The entire time we'd been talking, I'd snuck my hand into my hoodie pocket and grabbed the switch knife and flipped it open. I quickly pulled it out and stabbed him in the side with it to momentarily distract him. He released me in his surprise, and I used that time to book it farther into the woods.

"Now that wasn't very nice, Rose." He caught up with me in a nanosecond and pinned my back to his chest with both arms. "Do I have to teach you another lesson about stabbing people?"

"Go ahead, I dare you!"

"If you insist." A searing pain ripped up my shoulder and neck when he sank his teeth into the crook of my neck on the right side. I couldn't help but cry out in agony. Now, this isn't like a "vampire" bite, where they stick their fangs in ya and all ya get is two puncture marks. When a Bat Demon bites you, it's with their entire set of sharp little monster teeth. You end up with a gaping gash where they bit you. It's why a lot of their victims in ancient times died rather quickly. Well, that and Bat Demons usually would hunt you down from the air, drag you several feet off of the ground, drink your blood, and then drop you when they were done with you.

The sound of a very large animal growling caught both of our attention and Adrian looked up from his snack to see something I couldn't believe snarling at him. I swear, it was a giant dog-like creature covered in fluffy silver fur. This damn thing was about as tall and big as a horse. And boy, did it look pissed. The lamp-like golden eyes were focused on Adrian as it let out another warning-like growl.

"Shoo, pup. She's mine!" It snarled as it dashed towards us. The bastard just tossed me to the ground and charged towards the massive beast, laughing. "You think you can beat me!?" The two clashed about halfway and the dog managed to pin Adrian to the ground, clawing and snapping at whatever he could reach. They tussled like that for a few minutes, until Adrian tossed it off with his super-strength, letting it smash into a tree and topple the large oak over, and stood once again.

"Now, where were we, my dear?"

Another growl ripped through the air as the massive dog leapt out of the wreckage and made a thundering noise as its paws hit the ground. After a quick shake-out of the fur, the beast morphed into a familiar Half-Demon, ears and all. Well, that was unexpected. Usually, only Demons can transform into their true form. It would take a Half-Demon hundreds of years to master something like that.

"Leave her the hell alone!"

"Ah, so there's your true face. Just a Half-Demon? I'm quite surprised. You've packed on quite a bit of muscle, for a half-breed."

I shakily stood on my feet. "Inuyasha, run!"

"Hmm, Inuyasha? I seem to recognize that name from somewhere...ah, yes, weren't you that pathetic half-breed that defeated that other half-breed, what's-his-name. You are quite famous."

"Nice to see some people are old enough to recognize the name." Dog-face smirked, flashing his canines. "You better start running, before I kick your ass." He cracked the clawed fingers on his left hand in a threatening manner.

"Hah, an ancient half-breed like you, beating me? That's laughable!" He charged in for the attack, claws at the ready, while Inuyasha followed suit.

"You are the one that's going down! Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Adrian was forced to move out of the way as the powerful claw attack headed straight for him. Inuyasha's claws only made contact with the tree behind Adrian and managed to slice clean through the thick bark and wood. The tree fell over and crashed to the ground as Inuyasha turned to the bat and cracked his fingers again.

"Not bad, half-breed."

"I'd say the same thing, but I'd be lying! Iron Reaver!" He attacked again, but Adrian's black and leathery bat wings appeared and he flew out of the way.

"Seems I underestimated you."

"You think that's strong? You ain't seen nothin' yet!"

"Neither have you!" Adrian drew the small dagger he used from the inside of his jacket and smirked. "I'll cut those little dog ears right off of your head!" He dive-bombed towards Inuyasha, who leapt out of the way nimbly.

"So, you use a weapon other than your claws. Nice blade. That would make a nice toothpick." He drew his own impressive katana, the Tetsusaiga that I saw several days ago, and smirked. "Now **THIS**. **THIS** is a blade."

"Ah, the legendary Tetsusaiga, the sword that chose a Half-Demon for its wielder. I'm excited to see if the rumors about its abilities are true!" Adrian soared towards him, dagger at the ready, but Inuyasha was quicker. Wind seemed to surround the blade as the Half-Demon cut nothing but air.

"**WIND SCAR!**" Four streaks of light came from the weapon and zipped through the air, causing destruction wherever it went. The attack sent Adrian flying several yards and crashing into the ground, farther into the woods. Most of the trees in the area had become broken or toppled over completely, and four cracks in the ground displayed where the light had traveled. In less than two seconds, Inuyasha had cleared about twenty square feet of the forest away.

If my jaw could drop to the floor, it would have. That blade, packing that much punch? That was absolutely unbelievable! I wouldn't think he was capable of such a feat if I hadn't seen him do it myself just now.

Speaking of dog-boy, he quickly planted the sword in the ground and rushed to my side, grabbing my shoulders. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about me." My neck was killing me and I was starting to get a little lightheaded, but I wasn't about to tell him that. Or the fact that Adrian's particular bite had a weakening effect that works on only humans and Half-Demons, with the half-breeds being less effected. "That was a powerful blast, but that's not going to stop Adrian!"

"Why the hell is he after you?"

"Long story! We have to get out of here!"

"**DON'T YOU DARE PUT YOUR FILTHY HANDS ON MY GIRL!**"

"Too late, here he comes!"

Adrian was back on his feet, or wings if you want to get technical, and zooming right towards us. Inuyasha retrieved the Tetsusaiga and jumped up into the air with one of his amazing leaps to meet the angered Bat Demon head-on. The two clashed blades several times, but Inuyasha's impressive strength and more powerful sword gave him the advantage in the battle. Dog-boy managed to knock the tiny weapon from Adrian's hand and send it flying into the woods. Now, he was unarmed but for claws and fangs.

"You've lost this battle. Why don't you run on home back to your cave, you stupid bat?"

"Think so?"

"Watch out for his ice, Inuyasha!"

"Hunh?"

In a split second, Adrian waved his arm and a huge barrage of ice shards seemingly appeared out of nowhere and shot straights towards his enemy. But, Inuyasha had his own little trick up his sleeve. The Tetsusaiga became covered in ice and he swung it through the air, sending shards of diamonds to counter the ice. "Adamant Barrage!"

Several shards of ice got past his attack and cut Inuyasha, but he still seemed fine. Adrian himself used one of his red barriers to protect himself. Did I forget to mention Bat Demons can create barriers? That's how he survived that massive Wind Scar attack.

"You can't defeat me. My barrier is impenetrable."

"Sure about that?" A smirk crossed his features as Tetsusaiga turned a shade of blood red. "If you know all about Tetsusaiga, then you should know this trick." He swung the fang-shaped sword again, sending a blast of energy at Adrian. When the blast hit, the barrier shattered like glass and vanished completely. Now, Bat Demons have a reputation for barriers that are virtually unbreakable. How in the world Inuyasha pulled that off, I do not know.

Adrian had this look of utter shock on his face while Inuyasha just laughed at him and rested the sword over his shoulder. "Ready to give up, bat? You can't beat me."

"Damn you! Take this!" Faster than any one of us could twitch a muscle, Adrian shifted himself into his true form, making him look like an ugly brown-skinned giant bat, and attacked Inuyasha, slashing him across the chest with his claws. The increased speed had given the Half-Demon no time to react, and claws sank deep into his skin.

"**INUYASHA!**"


	5. Runt and Lord Fluffy

Chapter 5: Runt and Lord Fluffy

"**INUYASHA!**"

The fluffy-eared dog went down like a ton of bricks, and Adrian changed himself back into his usual and much more visually appealing form.

"I apologize, my little flower, for losing my composure. Now, what were we talking about before we were so rudely interrupted by this mongrel?"

A resounding smacking noise broke the quiet of the forest as I slapped him with what little strength I had. "You bastard!"

"Why is it that you always have to hit me?! There's no need to resort to violence!"

"There's always a reason when it comes to you, you sick twisted evil bat! Get the hell out of here and get out of my life! Don't you think you've done enough damage?!" While he glared at me and snarled like a vicious animal, I ignored him and rushed to dog-boy's side.

"Run, get out of here…" He was trying to sit up as he groaned and clutched his chest.

"I am not leaving you here with him! This is my problem! You should have run when I told you to, you stupid dog!"

Now, Adrian was super-pissed. "You're more worried about that mongrel than me!? He hurt me too, you know!"

"Why should I worry about you, you sick freak!?"

In a flash, I found myself pinned to a tree against with Adrian's hand practically crushing my throat.

"I just saved your life, you ungrateful bitch!"

"No, you just tried to kill me!"

"You don't seem to comprehend you are mine and mine alone!"

"I belong to no one! I am not property! Now, let go of me before you regret it!" The moron had failed to notice how the sky seemed to be getting lighter. Yeah, you guessed it! The sun's coming up, and soon, my powers will return. Time for a little payback.

"Hah, you can't possibly do anything to me in this weak form, and especially with that bite! My venom has made you even weaker than a lowly human being."

"I beg to differ." I smirked as the sun rose over the horizon and the sky lit up with hues of orange, red, and pink. That look of "oh shit" crossed his face before I socked him in the jaw and then kicked him in the stomach, sending him sprawling onto the ground. My hair was back to black, and brown eyes brightened up to blue. I yanked the necklace off of my neck and crammed it into one of my pants pockets to reveal my cat features. Oh, he was so going to get it now!

A hiss came from my mouth as he stood up and screeched at me like a bat. He sent ice shards flying my way, but I just snapped my fingers and several of my butterflies countered the attack by blowing up the shards before they got within three feet of me. Too bad Adrian decided to play with fire.

"Die, damn you! Fire Claws!" I charged in for the attack, my fingers lighting on fire with flames of black and red. Don't worry, it won't burn me. I'm immune to my own flames, of course. My speed outmatched him, but thanks to the bite he gave me and all the blood I lost, he still darted out of the way.

"You look tired, sweetie. Why don't you take a NAP!?" He sucker-punched me in the face and sent me on my ass, after giving me a bloody lip.

"Is that the best you've got?!" I snapped my fingers and four more of the translucent creatures appeared, each carrying one end of my two swords. "Looks like I'm going to have to use Fire Heart to kick your ass." Damn him and his stupid Bat Demon venom.

Grabbing the blades by the hilts, I yanked them out of the sheaths. Then I ran straight for him as the butterfly familiars vanished in puffs of flames. "I'm going to kill you, you bastard! Flame Strike!" The blades burst into red and black flames as I charged at him with lightning speed and attacked. He made some make-shift blades out of ice to defend himself, but Fire Heart melted clean through the ice and sliced him in the wings, causing severe burns and nearly hacking them in half. Now, he couldn't run off like he usually did when he was about to lose.

"Gah, damn it, you bitch!"

"I only get bitchy when stupid people piss me off!"

"You think some fancy swords and those stupid familiars are going to hurt me?!"

"Looks like they already did, you moron." I rolled my eyes impatiently at him and dashed in for another attack, but Adrian ducked down low and tackled me at the legs, knocking me on my butt. I used this position to kick him right in the crotch. Low blow, I know, but girls have to use every advantage they have over guys. It may sound sexist, but it is scientifically true that girls are stronger in the lower body, while guys are superior in upper body strength, not counting anybody doing physical fitness training to counter the natural way our muscles are. It's just how our bodies are made.

The crotch hit just pissed him off even more, because he screeched at me again as he sat up quickly. While I aimed a kick at his face with the left foot, he grabbed it with his hand and sank his teeth into the ankle to get more venom into my bloodstream, as well as to get a little snack to help him recover. He also appeared to be trying to cause injury to the ankle, as he was practically chewing on it. Damn, I knew I should have worn my boots!

I growled at him and used the right foot to kick him on the ear while it was turned towards me, temporarily stunning him thanks to his super-hearing. I yanked my leg away from him and struggled to my feet, hissing angrily. I was severely limping, but I still had to chase this bastard off.

"Damn you, you sick bastard!"

The stun wore off and he stood, smirking at me. "Clever little girl, aren't you?"

"You're about to see just how clever I can be!"

"Not in that weak state, you're not."

"Try me!" I leapt in for another attack, swinging my swords right at him, but Adrian suddenly turned to ice and melted. _Shit, that was his ice doppelganger! Where the hell is he?!_

"Come out here, you coward! I know you're still here!"

"Right here, gorgeous!" He flew right at me, and apparently he also retrieved his dagger, because he was just about ready to cut me to pieces. But, a blur of silver and red got between me and the flying Bat Demon.

"Nice try, bastard, but I think we've heard enough out of you! Blades of Blood!" Inuyasha sunk his claws into the wound on his chest, soaking his fingers in his own blood. Then, he sliced at the air, sending great arcs of a powerful blood attack right at Adrian, knocking him out of the air and sending him flying into the woods once again. After a few seconds, I heard him run off.

I hobbled in the direction he had gone, but Inuyasha grabbed my shoulder. "And where the hell do you think you're going?"

"After him, of course!"

"You can barely walk as it is!"

"I'll chase after him on one foot."

"You're so stupid…even if you could catch him with that ankle, you're still weakened. Let me chase after him."

"Pot calling the kettle black! Look at you! The cuts look pretty deep…"

"Just some scratches. I've had worse."

"Well, if I can't go anywhere, you can't either."

"You're so stubborn!"

"So are you. Look, I'm exhausted, so I'm going home."

"Do you even have the supplies to take care of all your wounds?"

"Of course I do!" I crossed my arms over my chest and growled at him.

"No you don't. You're lying."

"I'm not lying."

"I can tell you are. Super hearing, remember?"

"Selene will help me take care of it!"

"I thought she was at home with the flu. And, it's like six in the morning! Plus, from what I've heard, I don't' think your mother will want me anywhere near your house. My brothers won't care if you come over if I explain everything. They're both Demons. Let's just hope Lord Fluffy is in a good mood…"

Okay, I wasn't even going to ask about that last one. "Don't fuss over me, I'll think of something."

He sighed and ran his fingers through his bangs. "You really are stubborn as hell. Come on." Inuyasha turned his back to me and crouched down.

I raised one of my eyebrows at him. "What are you going on about?"

"I've got a first-aid kit at my place, and you clearly aren't fit for walking."

"You're not going to carry me, either. I can walk on my own two feet."

"Just follow me, then." He growled at me and started walking with an irritated look on his face. I limped behind him, trying to ignore the excruciating pain tearing up my leg. The next time I see Adrian, I'm ripping his fangs out by the roots so he can't bite me again. I'm so sick of him doing that.

Unfortunately, he ended up being right. After about five minutes of walking, my leg got so bad that it became terribly numb. The leg gave way and I fell forward, right onto Inuyasha's back. He probably had expected this, so that's why he'd been walking so close to me.

"Told you. Rose, there's nothing wrong with needing a little help now and again." Before I could protest, he wrapped his arms around my thighs and hoisted me up onto his back. I flung my arms around his neck to keep from falling over.

"Damn you, Inuyasha!" I growled at him and performed a head-desk on his left shoulder. He just laughed at me and shook his head.

"You are something else. So, are you going to tell me why there's a creepy ass Bat Demon after you?"

I stayed silent. This isn't something I wanted to discuss with him right now. I mean, I know he probably kind of just saved my life and all, but I'm not laying out my whole life story for him. I don't want his pity, and I don't need it. You shouldn't drag other people into your problems, especially when it could end up bringing them to harm. You just don't do that to people.

He sighed again, but he didn't persist. I was grateful he didn't push the subject. At least he's not nosy. It's not really something I like talking about. Only Selene knew the whole story. My mother never really cared. All she knew is that this guy killed my father because of me, and that was enough for her to go crazy and lose all motherly love she had for me. All she does nowadays is take her frustration out on me and drown all of her sorrows in booze.

The rest of the walk was quiet as the sun got higher in the sky. He was smart enough to stay away from crowded places so nobody would see us, covered in our own blood and not hiding in our human disguises. Eventually, we left the city entirely and made it to one of the more pricey neighborhoods in town. Looks like dog-breath has some money on him. Not that I'm surprised. If he really is an ancient Half-Demon, it's understandable that he and his family would have built up a considerable amount of money by now.

We stopped at one of the large nice houses, but we didn't go in through the front. He had a fenced-in backyard with a huge wooden picket fence that was much taller than our heads, so that the backyard could not be seen by any nosy neighbors. He leapt over that fence as if it were nothing. The whole backyard was actually full of a bunch of straw dummies and targets, so they most likely used it for training purposes. There was even a small dirt patch with all of the grass worn away, where a lot of stepping must have occurred. A sparring ring, maybe?

He walked up the wooden steps and onto the back patio, where he entered the home via the glass sliding door in the back. He must have left it unlocked to get easy access into the house without having to climb to use windows and avoid using the front door.

As soon as we even stepped foot in the house, this small bundle of fluff bounded over to us and stood up to its full 2 ft. height. It seemed to be a male child of Fox Demon descent. Turquoise eyes looked up at us as he brushed his mop of short orange bangs out of his face. The rest of his hair was pulled back in a bun with an elastic hair tie. He seemed to be wearing a white tee and Batman shorts, probably his pajamas. He also had the typical elf ears, fangs, and fox feet of a Fox Demon, as well as a giant orange tail that was as big and wide as he is, possibly even bigger.

"Inuyasha, where have you been? I thought you were just going for a run…! And who's that? Wow, what happened to you two? Looks like you got into a fight. Did you hit a girl, Inuyasha? That's not nice at all, you idiot!"

"Shut up, Shippo, that's not what happened!" He kicked the small Fox Demon halfway across this room, which appeared to be a nicely furnished, modern-looking kitchen, and headed upstairs to the second floor, growling at the little tyke.

"Uh, is that your other brother…? You guys don't look alike at all…"

"He's not, but my older brother had to forge documents to make him seem legally adopted."

"And where's he?" I sniffed around and caught a whiff of the third scent in the house.

"In his room. Hopefully he'll stay there and not make a fuss. He doesn't exactly roll out the welcome wagon for half-breeds."

"But you're his brother…"

"Half-brother, and he used to hate me. Now my presence is "tolerable", as he puts it."

"And I thought my family was messed up."

"Tell me about it." We stopped our little trek at one of the rooms that reeked of Inuyasha's scent. "Just hope Shippo didn't go in my room again and mess it up…" He opened the door and headed inside while the little ball of fur that is his "brother" followed us, dragging a large first-aid kit box along with him.

"Hey, I fetched the kit for ya!"

"Thanks, buddy." He sat me down on his bed while he sat on the floor and took the box from the fox child. "Sesshomaru asleep?"

"You know that guy hardly ever sleeps."

"Right…" Inuyasha sighed and pulled his jacket and shirt off in one go, revealing the toned and slightly muscular torso hiding underneath all that fabric. I turned my head away in embarrassment, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks. What? I've never seen a guy half-naked before! How do you expect me to react? I'm still a girl, after all.

Shippo inspected the chest wound, as that one was the most serious. The others were considerably minor. The smallest ones had even closed up already. "Hunh, well that doesn't look too bad."

"Not too bad? Do you see how deep those are?"

The fox turned to me and raised an eyebrow. "Trust me, that's a paper cut for Inuyasha. Why, he's had a fist go clean through his chest before!"

"Ouch…how the hell did he survive that one?"

"He's a tough cookie, but obviously not as tough as me!" The fox child proudly crossed his arms over his chest and smirked in a cocky manner. Yeah, they aren't blood brothers, but this kid seemed to have gained a few traits from Inuyasha.

"Shippo, you flee at the sight of a rat." The half-breed flicked Shippo in the forehead, who rolled around on the floor and cried like a baby as he covered the reddening spot.

"Ouch! Inuyasha, you jerk!"

"There's no need to hit him, you know…"

"Runt." He bopped him on the back of the head. While the poor kid was whining about the bump that appeared on his noggin, Inuyasha crawled across the floor and came over to me. Without even asking, he started pulling my shoe and ankle sock off of the injured foot.

"I can do that myself, you know!"

"Think of it as repayment for the ramen. Now stop complaining." He reached into the first-aid kit and started pulling out a bunch of supplies. Then, he expertly started his work on cleaning and bandaging up the injured ankle.

"You're pretty good at that."

"Over five hundred years of practice, and I was taught by the best." He spoke to me while he kept his eyes on his work. Shippo just sat on the big black bean chair in the back left corner of the room, scowling at Inuyasha.

The room did have a teenage feel to it, though this guy just admitted he's very old. Band posters littered the plain white walls, and the room was rather simple, with only the bean bag chair, the closet a few feet away to the left of it, his queen size bed jammed into the back right corner, the nightstand to the left of that under the window, and a dresser across from it, which a flat screen TV rested on. The door to the bedroom was in the forward left corner. Besides the room being unusually neat, it seemed to be pretty normal for a typical teenager, though Inuyasha was anything but. I'm not sure if it was to fit his personal tastes, or it was just to add to his human disguise, not that I think he'd have any friends over anyway.

In about five minutes, he finished fully bandaging the ankle in gauze and then wrapping the ankle and foot in one of those Ace bandages. He stood and plopped onto the foot of my bed. "All right, let me see the neck bite."

"Come on, that's probably already closed up by now!"

"Humor me." He rolled his eyes and glowered at me as he crossed his arms over his chest in an impatient manner. We had a stare down, but I finally gave in and pulled my hoodie off.

"Fine, if you insist. You are a damn persistent person." I pulled back the shirt collar and tilted my head to the side. I personally couldn't see what it looked like, but the face he made told me it was probably bad.

"How does it look?"

"This one's worse than the ankle, and that was pretty torn up."

"Adrian is quite addicted to how I taste for some reason. I swear, every time I see him, he bites me!"

"Well I'm going to knock his fangs out next time he tries." He set to work on my neck while I glanced at him.

"You must have a hero complex or something. I'm not some damsel in distress, you know."

"I'm used to kicking the shit out of Demons, and you seem to have trouble beating this guy."

"He's an old Demon, very old."

"Probably not as old as me."

"True…"

"How old are you?"

Shippo laughed. "You know you shouldn't ask a girl her age."

"I don't mind him asking. I'm only seventeen."

"Damn, you're still young. Still, you pack quite a punch."

"Wait, is that where you got that black eye from the other day?! Hahaha, you got punched by a girl!"

**WHACK!**

"Just remember, this is not happening again. I'm taking the guy down by myself. Am I clear on that?"

"You're getting my help whether you want it or not."

"Stubborn dog."

"Stubborn cat."

Our little spat was interrupted when a tall pale man appeared in the open doorway of the room. "Inuyasha, why is there a cat in my house…?" Golden eyes glowered at me as the full-blooded Dog Demon uttered a growl. Unlike his brother, this guy appeared to be in his twenties, and he was packing a bit more muscle. He had the same long silver hair and Demon features as his brother, but he had the long elfish ears and markings of a Dog Demon. The two red stripes on each cheek, purple crescent moon on his forehead, and the red coloring on the eyelids suggested that he might be one of the rare "daiyoukai". Basically, that word meant that his power is among the elite ranks of Demons. His overwhelming and impressive aura was already proof of that.

"Just a friend from school, Sesshomaru. We'll be out of here in a few minutes." Wow, one thermos of ramen and I'm on his friends list. This guy's a bit too trusting.

"What did you do this time?"

"I didn't do nothin'! I was just helping out a friend, that's all! The guy was picking on her first!"

The intimidating man sniffed the air a single time. "Smells like bat."

"And one hell of an annoying one, too. Damn bastard. We gave him a good ass-kicking, so he won't be chasing after her anytime soon." He finished with the neck bandage and turned to his brother. "I'm gonna walk her home. I'll explain it to you later."

"You had better." With a curt turn and long strides, Sesshomaru returned to his quarters while Inuyasha helped me to my feet.

"Right, let's get you home…"

"Let's hope my mother is still asleep…"

"Why?"

"She's a real bitch to deal with in the morning after a Saturday night…"


	6. BFFs Are Epic

Chapter 6: BFFs Are Epic

I was explaining the incident to Selene on Monday when she spotted the bandages. Yeah, still not healed yet. At least I can walk on my foot now. I really had hoped she wouldn't ask, but I know her better than that.

"Well, it's a good thing Inuyasha was there." The two of us were hiding in the back of the room before class started to talk about it while everyone else was scattered in their cliques and Dog-Boy (My official nickname for him. It kind of stuck.) was sitting at his assigned desk.

"He's lucky that I couldn't chase after him." I growled and resisted the urge to slam my fist on the table. Adrian has gotten on my last nerve!

"Do you want me and Willow to take care of him? You know that since I passed my coming of age ceremony last year, I am allowed to use her outside of training." As a rare type of priestess, Selene's got a few extra powers, one of them having to do with her "pet".

"I've told you a thousand times over, it's my problem. Now that I know he's in town and somehow keeping his location a secret from me, I'll have to be extra careful, but I can handle him on my own. You need to focus on your training."

"Still, I've got your back when you need me."

"Thanks, Selene."

"What are friends for?"

Our teacher came in just then, so we returned to our seats as the bell rang and he started class. While he was going over what topic we were covering today, Inuyasha leaned over to whisper to me.

"Feeling okay today?"

"Yup, I'm all right." I gave him a reassuring smile as I turned my attention back to the front of the classroom. I really need to pay a little more attention so I can boost my grade up.

…..

My best friend and I were pleasantly surprised when Inuyasha joined us at our lunch table. Usually, he sat alone, but since we can at least consider each other allies or acquaintances, Dog-Boy had decided to join our little Unpopular Freaks Club. Supernatural Team = 1, Popular Team = 0. I could see many popular girls glaring daggers at our table as we casually chatted with Inuyasha while we ate our lunches.

"Must be hard, hiding three Demons at once."

"Not really, we've been doing it for a long time."

I nodded as I shoved a huge hunk of ramen into my mouth with the red plastic chopsticks my father gave me a long time ago. I have a thing for Asian culture, don't judge me. "Explains why you don't have the typical accent of someone who speaks Japanese as a first language. You've gotten used to speaking English and lost it."

"Yeah."

Movement out of the corner of my eye made me give them both a look, stating that the conversation was over. Well, here we go again. Time for utter humiliation in front of Inuyasha. Selene's used to it, but come on, really? You have to embarrass me in front of him, when he already thinks I'm pathetic enough from Saturday?

Veronica Smith, the Queen Bitch of the school, was making her way over to our table with one of her classic fake friendly smiles stretching across her equally as fake tan skin. She stopped at the table and sat on the edge of it while she openly checked out our guest at the table while she did a typical hair twirl with her black hair. Today, she was wearing her uniform as usual, but she had her shirt unbuttoned enough so she could flash her cleavage, and she'd skipped out on the tie. She wasn't even wearing knee-highs or stockings with her pumps, so if a breeze came by, you'd probably get a flash of her undergarments.

"Hey, Rose! Who's your friend?" She batted her mascara-soaked eyelashes at him. Ugh, makes me want to puke at how obvious she is about it.

"One, Veronica, you know damn well who he is, he's been here for a week and he's in a few of your classes. Two, Selene and I already know you are just trying to jump into his pants, like you've done with every decent-looking guy in the school. Three, you're a complete and total ditz for pretending to act like my friend. Your attempts at seduction have already failed. Buzz off. And please, put some damn clothes on! Nobody wants to see your Barbie doll body."

Inuyasha glanced at me and tried to stifle his sniggering while Selene, the usually composed one, couldn't help but flash an amused smile before she went back to her lunch. Even a few people from nearby tables started giggling quietly.

Queen Bitch just glared at me with her hazel eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, making her abnormally large chest puff up even more. "Look who's talking, you little vampire. Was Dracula too rough with you last night, or are you just pretending to be an emo chick?" She gestured to the neck bandage sticking out from my shirt collar. "If you keep coming to school with bandages on, people are going to start talking, sweetheart."

The other two at the table gave me worried looks as I glared daggers at her. Man, if I had pyro-kinesis like Father did, she'd already be extra crispy with a side of ketchup. Thank you, Selene, for interfering. One of the large windows near us in the cafeteria mysteriously slid open and let in a breeze, fluttering up a certain bitch's skirt. A few guys snapped pictures with their cell phones while she pinned the skirt back down again and ran out of the cafeteria.

I gave Selene a sly look. "You did that on purpose."

"Do what? I did nothing."

"Uh-hunh, sure, Ms. Innocent Angel. Tell Willow thanks for me later. Maybe I'll bring her a whole ham. That was so worth it!" Dragons with a stealth-mode added to their infant forms are so awesome.

Inuyasha seemed kind of confused, but I just shrugged my shoulders at him. "She's a dragon priestess, so she has telepathic communication with her dragon partner."

"Wait, what? I thought those were extinct!"

Selene smirked. "Nah, just rare. Beware, I bite. RAWR!" She made her little scary monster face before laughing and returning to eating her lunch.

"Things just get stranger and stranger around here…"

"Being normal is for stupid people."

"Hear! Hear!"

…..

After school, the three of us left in the same direction. We were going to work, and Inuyasha's house was on the way, so we just decided to go together.

"You are so lucky you don't have to work, Inuyasha!" I stuck my tongue out at him childishly and sighed.

He just smirked. "Well, it's not my fault Sesshomaru just buys me the things I need to keep me out of his hair."

"I'm only working to pay for my car. Too bad you have to work because of that damn bitch of a mother you have, Rose." Selene gave me one of her looks of pity, which I glared daggers at her for it, basically telling her to shut up about it.

"Well, I would like to have more free time to myself, but I've got to pay for my cell phone and my art supplies, as well as college tuition when I get out of here. I barely have any money left over to get things I want. I'm even considering getting rid of my cell phone because I hardly ever use it and the bill is just too high." It is true that I hardly ever used the damn thing. I had nobody to call but Selene, and I only called her in emergencies. Her family's shrine is actually really close to my house. If I really needed something, I can just drop by in a flash.

Selene gave me a disgruntled look. "Just keep your damn phone, girl, you never know when you are going to need it. Oh, which reminds me!" She gave me a sly grin. "You would be using it more often if you had other people to call and text. Hey, Inuyasha, do you have a cell phone?"

_Oh, no she isn't!_

"Well, yeah, I kind of need it sometimes. Why?"

"You should totally give Rose your cell phone number, in case she needs your help again."

"Selene, zip it!" I snarled at her, but Inuyasha ignored me.

"Hunh, that's right…how else am I going to keep you out of trouble?"

"That's settled, then!" With her quick reflexes, Selene had already snatched my slider phone out of my pocket.

"Give that back!" I reached for the phone, but she just whipped a sacred sutra out of her pocket and stuck it to my forehead to freeze me in place. The scene would be comical if I wasn't severely pissed off.

"Just tell me the number and I'll put it in her phone." While Selene was forcefully making me exchange numbers with Inuyasha, I was growling at her in my state of paralysis. Inuyasha didn't know her true intentions by exchanging numbers with me. Of course, she's trying to set me up with him! Stupid priestess! Oh well. It just gives me a number in my contacts list besides Selene. (Yes. I'm that pitiful.)

When they were done, Selene pulled the sutra back off and I snatched my phone away from her. "I swear I'm going to kill you."

"You can thank me later." While Inuyasha's back was turned, she winked at me and skipped to catch up with him while I groaned and did a face-palm. This girl just loves to tamper with my life, doesn't she? I guess that's sort of her job, though. I'd be her wing-gal if she actually found a guy she liked. If he met my approval, of course. If not, I'd beat him to a pulp and threaten him with things worse than death. She's a pain, but I've got to watch her back, too.

We reached the diner a few minutes later and stopped. I sighed and brushed my bangs out of my face. "Let's just hope my uniform can cover all this up…"

"If you'd stop being so reckless, you wouldn't get hurt." Dog-Boy gave me a stern look and growled in annoyance. I just rolled my eyes at him defiantly and headed inside.

"Let's go, Selene, before we're counted as late."

"Right behind ya! See ya later, Fluff-Ears!"

"Fluff-Ears…!? Hey!" He growled at my best friend, but now we were in the diner and in the eyes of the public, so he couldn't do anything about it. We just laughed as he cursed at us in Japanese and stormed off, fuming.

"But seriously, his ears are that fluffy?"

"You should see them for yourself. ADORABLE. Next time he's undisguised, I might just touch them! If he doesn't break my fingers for it, of course."

"So you'll touch his but you won't let me touch yours?"

"Pretty much sums it up."

"Meanie."

…..

While we were at work, surprisingly, a familiar face came into the diner. I was cleaning off a table when I spotted Sesshomaru, the older brother of Dog-Boy and his legal guardian. He was dressed in a suit, like he'd just gotten off of work, and his disguise was up. Inuyasha and Shippo, both still wearing their school uniforms and wearing their disguises as well, were with him. I guess it was family night that he just kind of sprung on them? Maybe Inuyasha suggested this diner to him since now he knows we work here.

I know Inuyasha's disguise is from the sports watch that he wears that was just gutted and stuffed with demonsbane, since he only wears that in public, but I couldn't tell what the other two were using for disguises. I could only wager a guess that Sesshomaru was using the fancy watch he was wearing. I really couldn't tell what Shippo's was.

Selene skated over to me and gestured to him while one of the hostesses sat him in the dragon priestess's section. "Oh, hey, look, it's Dog-Boy. Uh, Rose, he and the short one are also…"

"I know, that's Sesshomaru, the little one is Shippo."

"Fluff Ears' brothers?"

"Yup."

"I am so out of the loop…"

"Well, they in your section, now is your chance to say hi. Wouldn't be surprised if Sesshomaru noticed you're a priestess. I mean, Inuyasha picked it up rather quick because of your aura. Heck, is Willow here?"

"She's outside."

"Probably smelled her, too."

"Shippo's just adorable! What do you think about Sesshomaru?"

"I find him intimidating, actually."

"That's only because it's a half compared to a whole. I don't think he's that scary-looking, really. Just strong. I am pretty tough myself. Do you think he likes tough girls? But he might not like priestesses…"

"Well, you could ask him if he does. Or, he could be listening in on our conversation and laughing at you right now for taking interest in a guy several hundred years older than you." I sniggered and glided into the kitchen while she followed me hurriedly.

"You should have said something earlier before we started opening our mouths!"

"Must have slipped my mind. Oops."

"So cruel…" She gave me a fake sob of misery as she headed out of the kitchen to go wait on his table. As she left, she recomposed her face to put on a friendly smile. I was so tempted to listen in and see what he was going to say, but I knew I shouldn't. Still, I did it anyway. Hahaha. Payback's a bitch.

The poor thing kept stuttering in embarrassment as she went over the specials for today and took their order. I could even see the bright flush to her cheeks from here. Revenge is so sweet! I tried to stifle my giggles as I went behind the bar to wipe it clean and clear off a few dishes left behind by patrons and waved to the two younger boys, who spotted me and waved back, though Shippo didn't know me very well.

Selene was probably relieved when he didn't say anything. Either the noise from the other customers drowned out our voices, or he heard and just pretended he didn't. When they were done with the typical customer-waitress conversation, she bolted out of there quickly and hid in the kitchen again. I went back into the kitchen and smirked at her.

"You really should have remembered about the super-hearing."

"I nearly died of embarrassment back there!"

"He might still be able to hear you."

"Damn it, Rose!" She threw a dirty rag at me, but I ducked and rolled out of the kitchen again, laughing my butt off. Oh, how I do love to tease her.

…..

After work, we found ourselves heading home together. It was pretty late at night, so hopefully mother was already in bed by now.

"Can't believe you just did that to me."

"He's too old for you."

"But he's so gorgeous! Oh my cookie, did you see that hair, and those eyes, and he's so tall!"

"Go after him if you want, but that dude's ice cold."

"Maybe he just needs a hug to warm him up!" She giggled, a blush coming across her cheeks as she started to get lost in one of her guy x girl daydreams, with herself playing as the female lead. Sheesh, what am I going to do with her?

A scent caught my nose and I kept walking, but I grabbed Selene's elbow and started dragging her along. "Hey, get your head out of the clouds. We've got company." She instantly snapped out of her daydream and whispered back to me.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Didn't you notice the three guys that have been following us for the past six blocks?"

"Not until you just mentioned it, though. So, if they try something, you can beat the shit out of them."

"Something doesn't smell right about them…" They were heavily scented with the familiar metallic scent of the popular weapon for humans in this world: guns. Guns have a strange scent to them, thanks to all of the mechanics that go into guns, so they aren't hard to pick up. But, these guys must have had a lot of them.

"Your cat senses are tingling?"

"Be serious. I have the sneaky suspicion they aren't preying on young ladies for a reason."

"Right…you think they're hunters?"

"Only one way to find out for sure. Think you can keep up?"

"If I get Willow's help, yes."

"Well, get your speed boost from her and let's go!"

She seemed to focus on something for a few seconds, and I heard the faint movement of something flying right past me and landing on Selene's shoulder. That had to be Willow. The two needed physical contact for her to get the benefits of the infant dragon's powers.

"Ugh, great, now I can smell them. Gross, they smell like soot and metal."

"That's because they are packing guns. Ready?"

"Go!" In a flash, the two of us booked it around the corner and headed towards the outskirts of town. If they wanted a fight, they got one. At our speed, it would take them a while to catch up to us. They would have caught up to Selene quickly, if she wasn't moving at the same speed I was now.

Our pursuers seemed to panic a bit as they chased us, and I peeked behind us to see the men pulling guns out of their jackets. Not good. Demon hunters in this day and age have tons of tricks and weapons specifically designed for defeating Demons.

We just had to be super careful, and hope my temper didn't flare up enough to kill them. They may be Demon slayers, but they're still human. Selene and I would always give them a good thrashing when they showed up to try and kill me, but we'd never kill them. Poor Selene, getting wrapped up in my problems. She doesn't really seem to mind, though. Keeps her on her toes.

I stopped on an abandoned street and my best friend halted at my side as we turned to face the trio. They instantly opened fire on us. I was going to jump in and attack, but Selene already popped up her violet barrier.

"Let me change real quick, and then we'll battle them together."

"No problem, just hurry up! This barrier won't last forever against these bullets!"

Quickly, Selene glanced at her shoulder. "Come on, Willow, time to rumble." Then the small dragon appeared on her shoulder, shimmering into existence. The 1 ft. tall and 2 ft. wide infant dragon blinked her cat-like yellow eyes as she turned her head towards Selene. The emerald green scales covering her body seemed to glisten in the moonlight as she suddenly turned her attention to Selene's back.

The small beast crawled over her shoulder and onto her back, nestling herself between her shoulder blades. As she clung to the shirt Selene was wearing with her four sets of claws, she flapped her wings once and vanished without a trace. In that instant, Selene herself changed shape. Along her forearms and calves, she had Willow's glittering scales. The fingernails had been replaced with sharp claws, and Selene was also sporting her dragon fangs instead of human canine teeth. In the place of Willow, green dragon wings had sprouted. This is the half-form that Selene always took when she needed to ruffle up a few bad guys that were relatively easy to handle. Usually, she looks sweet and innocent, but she's only shown this mighty form to me, her family, and her mentors.

"All right, now that's more like it! Let's do this!"

"Right behind you!"

The barrier vanished and we charged at the boys, who had frozen in shock at Selene's quick transformation. But, they soon recovered their composure as the tall leader in the middle yelled at the two others and ordered them to just shoot us both. I darted out of the way of the oncoming bullets while Selene just blocked them with her armored-up forearms. Together, we both selected targets and switched this fight from a long-range to a short-range battle.

While their stupid leader backed off and dug through this huge duffel bag he was carrying, we took on his subordinates. They'd pulled out collapsible weapons as soon as we got within range. Selene's foe had switched to a sword while my opponent was wielding a spear. How old-fashioned. This was going to be a piece of cake for us.

The other guy would be no match for Selene. Usually with an enemy she was allowed to kill, she'd just slash them to pieces with her claws and teeth. But, since she couldn't she was just blocking his sword attacks with her impenetrable scaly arms that she used like shields. When he left an opening for her, she'd jab him with a punch or a kick. Meanwhile, I was trying the same tactic, but dodging the long reach of a spear was kind of tricky. I didn't have the epic armor that Selene had, so I was just dancing out of the guy's reach to piss him off and then went in for a punch attack. Thank you, kenpo training.

In less than five minutes, those guys had been knocked out cold and we were glaring at the last guy.

"So, you want to kick this guy's ass, or should I?"

"No, no, Selene, you should do it. I've done enough fighting recently, and you seem to be getting a bit rusty."

"Hah, me, rusty? That's a laugh. I'll show you what I'm made of." As Selene walked over to the pitiful man, he threw a throwing dagger at her that he had gotten out of the bag. She just batted it away with a knock of her arm. "Nice try, but it'll take more than that to hurt me."

"Oh, yeah, monster? Take this!" He grabbed another object from the duffel bag and threw it at her, only this time it wasn't a throwing dagger. I'd recognize that cylindrical object anywhere.

"Selene, it's a flash bang! Get down!"

Too late. The small grenade-like human weapon hit the ground at our feet and flashed a bright light around us. With my sensitive Demon eyes and the sight that Willow had given Selene, the blinding effect worked on us better than it does with humans. I howled in fury as I fell to the ground and covered my eyes, feeling quite disoriented.

A sound of a roar and Selene's own screaming suggested that the flash bang had even managed to separate Willow and her partner in the shock. Selene wouldn't be as effected as Willow or I, now that they were separated, but she was still in the most immediate danger from the hunter. I can take a few hits, and Willow is hard to kill with her scales, even in this form, but Selene's still human, even though she shares a lifespan with her practically immortal partner.

"Gah, damn it! Selene, get out of here!" It was useless to tell her that if she was blinded, but she would be able to recover faster than I would.

"Now, die you evil little…! Aaaaaaah!" I heard footsteps and the scraping of metal when the guy started to approach where I could hear Selene and Willow, but he suddenly screamed and I heard the sickening sound of a bone or two breaking. Something had attacked our attacker.

"Hunh…oh, it's you!" Selene probably had recovered by now and I heard her moving around as she spoke to whoever had just saved her ass.

"Rose!" Wait, what the hell is he doing here?

"Inuyasha, is that you…? Damn it, I still can't see…" I sat up and rubbed my eyes furiously, but all I could see was white.

Somebody grabbed my hand. "Hey, what happened?" Yup, that was Dog-Boy in that usual concerned voice of his.

Another voice responded to him, in a familiar and much deeper tone. "Hn. There's a casing of a used flash bang on the ground. They were blinded." That one was definitely Sesshomaru.

"Thanks for the assistance, Sesshomaru! Kind of saved my skin and Willow's back there."

"Hn."

The sound of a third voice, much higher pitched than the boys' broke through the air and nearly startled me. "I don't think it was necessary to snap his arm in two and **then** knock him out, Sesshomaru…" So, Shippo's here, too? They had been one of our last customers, since Inuyasha got up to chat with me after he had finished eating and I wasn't busy. It wasn't a surprise that we'd been in the area and Inuyasha dragged them along when he heard/smelled that we were in a fight.

I blinked furiously and rubbed my eyes again, finally my vision starting to clear, but it was still a bit blurry.

"Can you see yet?"

"Blurry, but I can see a bit."

"Must suck to have sharp eyes right now."

"Shut up, or I'll punch you."

"How can you punch me if you can't see-"

**THWAP!**

I heard Selene's laugh. "Don't underestimate her, Inuyasha."

"Yeah, like I shouldn't underestimate you, either. Where'd you learn to do that whole scaly transformation thing!? I saw it before you and that dragon thing split up suddenly." Ah, so they'd seen that.

"This Sesshomaru would also like to know how you accomplished that."

"Well, I did tell Inuyasha I'm a dragon priestess. Of course I can fuse myself with my partner." Willow seemed to growl in annoyance, as if her ability as Selene's partner was being insulted.

I shook my head, laughing, as I blinked and my vision finally cleared up completely. Yeah, Sesshomaru had broken the guy's arm and knocked him out, but I didn't see how bad it was until just now. The dude's bone was literally sticking out of his skin. Ouch. That seems a little bit harsh, but he had just tried to kill Selene, so I really don't give a rat's ass at the moment.

"Anyway, what are we going to do with these punks?" I kicked the nearest hunter and growled.

"These _tajiya _really need to stop attacking us…"

"With these weapons in their possession, they will be taken care of by the police. We're going." The last sentence seemed like a command meant for the boys as Sesshomaru turned away from the scene and headed out of the street. Maybe that was the best idea, considering somebody was bound to come sooner or later and see the mess. Plus, the idiot using the flash bang would have attracted at least some attention from a nearby street.

"I'll see you at school, Rose. You need to be more careful."

"Bye, Rose! Bye, Rose's friend!" Shippo being overly friendly, as usual. He's so cute.

"See you tomorrow, Inuyasha. Bye, Shippo!" I followed Sesshomaru's example and headed out of the street, too, but towards my house instead of theirs, obviously.

"I have a name, it's Selene, silly! Hey, Rose, wait for me! Bye you guys!" She scooped up Willow from the ground and chased after me while the dragon vanished again.


	7. Slumber Party

Chapter 7: Slumber Party

"So do you two want to come over and hang out at my place Friday?"

"Wait, what?"

"Hunh?"

Time freeze! Did Inuyasha just ask us to come hang out with him…at his house!? Didn't expect to hear that question at lunch Wednesday afternoon.

"I thought Sesshomaru didn't like me much. Or...did you forget to ask his permission first? I don't want him angry at any of us..."

"Of course I asked him! He doesn't really care as long as we clean up."

Selene grinned at him. "How late are we allowed to stay!?"

"Well, Sesshomaru doesn't really seem to care. Guess we can even make it one of those sleep-over things girls are so fond of." This guy really doesn't know the social norm of this era, does he? Guys and girls usually don't have co-ed sleep overs. But, what the heck. It's Inuyasha we're talking about. It's not like we were going to do anything.

"Don't you think your grandparents will object if you tell them you are hanging out with a guy…and sleeping over his house, no less?"

"Not if I don't tell them it's a guy's house."

"You are going to lie to your grandparents…"

"It's not like it's a big deal. I'll tell them I'm spending the night at your house. How are you going to tell your mother?"

"Uh, I'm not going to tell her." _She doesn't care, anyway._

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow at me. "So you are going to make an excuse, too?"

"Of course I am!" I gave Selene a silencing look before she could mention to Dog-Boy that my mother doesn't particularly care if I even exist. Let's not tell him what goes on behind closed doors, ya dope.

Selene gave me a quick nod before she turned to Inuyasha and a huge grin spread across her face. "This is going to be AWESOME!"

"As long as you don't try flirting with my brother."

"Wait, YOU GUYS ACTUALLY HEARD THAT!?"

"You were loud enough for Shippo to hear it, and his listening skills are terrible."

"Damn it!" She did a head-desk on the table while the two of us chuckled at her. Poor thing.

…..

Friday night, we found ourselves at Dog-Boy's front door, both carrying backpacks for our overnight adventure at the huge house. Willow was being the overprotective guardian as usual and was going to sleep somewhere outside instead of following Selene like a hawk via the air.

"Wow, this is where he lives…?"

"They're all over five hundred years old, Selene; of course they'd make enough money to afford a house like this, especially since Sesshomaru owns his own company."

"What kind of company?"

"I think they make a variety of weapons. Inuyasha told me."

"Figures."

Suddenly, the door opened, and Inuyasha was standing in the doorway, wearing only a white tee and some grey sweat pants, along with his sports watch. Somebody was quite prepared for our slumber party. "Hey."

"Hey, Inuyasha!"

"Sup, Fluff-Ears?"

His small grin flipped upside down. "How many times have I told you to stop calling me that?"

"A million and three, but you still can't get me to stop saying it."

"Whatever." He grumbled under his breath as he led the way inside to the living room. We followed behind while I closed the front door.

Our little fox buddy; all decked out in his Batman pajamas, swished his huge tail happily and practically pounced on my ankle. "Yay, you guys are here!"

"Shouldn't you be in bed, mister?"

"He wanted to hang out with us." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Shippo, don't be so damn cuddly all the time. No wonder people still think you're a little kid."

I laughed and picked up the tiny Demon, giving him a pat on the head. "I think he's quite adorable for his age! He can't help it. That little baby face is so cute!"

My best friend joined in on the petting. "He's even cuter when he looks like this! Those little feet are to die for! I just wanna snuggle this sweet little thing!"

Shippo smirked and stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha. "At least I get all the attention from pretty girls."

**THWACK!**

"Ouch, you bully! Don't make me tell on you!"

"You know damn well Sesshomaru won't do anything." Dog-Boy smirked and pounced onto the couch while he took his watch off. Now that he wasn't answering the front door, he didn't have to worry about anybody else seeing him.

I joined in on his fun and pulled my locket off before stuffing it in my backpack. The other day when I'd yanked it off in a hurry and broken the latch that kept it together, I kind of just made a make-shift latch with some Velcro from an old shirt that didn't fit me anymore. It actually kind of helped, considering sometimes I didn't have time to unlatch it and then take it off. Without my claws, I really don't inflict a lot of damage with just punches and kicks.

Selene giggled a bit when she got to see Inuyasha as he really looks. "Hah, he really does have some fluffy dog ears. Looks like Shippo has a bit of competition in the cuteness department."

"I am NOT cute!"

"Bull shit, ten points from Gryffindor!" Both Selene and I shouted at him at the same time before we burst into fits of giggling.

"Uh, what the hell does that mean…?"

"Okay, we REALLY need to make him watch the Harry Potter series." Selene nodded to me in agreement while she stifled her laughter.

"The what?"

"We'll tell you all about it later. So what should we do tonight?"

"I dunno. Sesshomaru's out back doing some training, so he isn't going to bother us. We can do whatever."

"You know what that means, Selene?"

"Hell yeah! LET'S WATCH JACOB STRIP HIS SHIRT OFF!"

"WE ARE NOT WATCHING THAT TWILIGHT GARBAGE!"

"HELL NO!" Apparently, Inuyasha agreed with me on the atrocity of that disgusting movie series with such poor acting.

"But I wanna watch the sexy wolf boy…"

"Hah, that Jacob dude ain't got nothin' on Inuyasha's real form."

I swear I spotted a blush cross Inuyasha's cheeks while Selene stared at him. "Wait, he can transform into a true form like most Demons? THAT'S AWESOME! I WANNA SEE!"

"Don't pester him, Selene. Sorry, she's kind of got a thing for giant dogs and such…aka, werewolves."

"Too big to do it in the house, anyway. I'll show you some other time. If I break something, Sesshomaru would kill me."

Selene sighed. "Awww, man…I'm going to hold you to that!"

"Just be warned, she may try to rub your belly."

Shippo busted out laughing while Inuyasha's blush grew deeper. "I'm not a dog, Selene!"

"Oh, really, Inuyasha? You still fall for the old fetch trick." Shippo gave Inuyasha a sly look while Inuyasha looked just about ready to pulverize the fox into dust.

"No I don't!"

I cackled while I pulled a spare pencil out of one of the pockets in my backpack and threw it down the hallway. "Inuyasha, go fetch!"

The results were hilarious. On instinct, Dog-Boy got down on all fours and ran down the hall, barking like an excited dog. He even picked up the pencil in his mouth before freezing, realizing that he had just done what he said he wouldn't, and dropped it. Then, he turned his head around to give me a death glare.

"Why did you do that?"

Shippo, Selene and I couldn't hold it anymore. We lost our composure and hit the ground, laughing, rolling around in hysterics.

"Oh my gosh, he really did fetch it! Hahaha!"

"That was priceless! I wish I could put it on YouTube!" Poor Selene sounded like she was having trouble breathing through all the laughter.

"Me too, hahaha!"

"I told you he would do it!" Shippo pounded his tiny fists on the floor as he tried to control his fit of giggling.

On the other hand, Inuyasha was glaring at all of us as he marched down the hall. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

That kind of just made it worse, and we all doubled over and laughed until our stomachs hurt. It took us at least a good minute or two to regain our composure and catch our breath.

"Wow, who knew Inuyasha could act so adorable? What else does he do?"

"He makes other dog noises, and you should see what happens when you pet him or rub his belly!"

"Dare you to try it!" He snarled at us and flexed his claws dangerously, but I shook my head at him and sat up.

"Nah, that's enough for me today. I don't think my poor tummy could handle anything like that right now." If I tried, I'd probably laugh myself to death. Depends on how silly it looks. Personally, I think it's also kinda cute. I'm not a big dog person, but that was downright adorable.

While Inuyasha calmed himself, I dug around in my backpack for a quick change of topic. "All right, who's up for some video games?"

"Oh, oh, me, me!" Shippo jumped up and down excitedly, waving his tiny hands in the air. "What should we play?"

"Hmmm, how about a racing game? I love those!"

"You know I hate those, Selene. That's why I brought one of my favorites that we can all play." I pulled the video game case of Gauntlet: Dark Legacy out and grinned. With this four-player RPG, we could all play together.

Selene grinned. "Now there's an old classic! Let's play it!"

"Oh, yeah, I've played the original a few times." Inuyasha walked on over and inspected the game case.

Shippo grumbled. "Inuyasha wouldn't let me play it with him."

"That's because in the first one, you died on the first level like six times."

"Well this one's easier to play, and it's got more characters."

Selene snatched the game from my hand and ran to the television to set up the PS2. "I call the Sorceress!"

Once the game was set up, all of us plopped onto the couch and grabbed the controllers. Selene did pick her usual Sorceress in the color of green, and I snagged the blue Valkyrie, since I really don't like the red one, even though it's my favorite color. Inuyasha chose the red Warrior, and Shippo took a minute, but he chose the yellow Jester when Selene told him that character chucks bombs at people.

All of us spent a long time playing that game. It didn't take long for the boys to pick up on how to play this version, and we were flying through the levels like champs. I'd beaten this game at least three times, so knowing where all of the ancient weapons and collectables were kind of helped.

"I'm being chased by that witch lady again, aaaaaaaah!"

"Just throw a potion at her, Shippo!" Oh, boy, not again. Thankfully, I knew what to do about the stupid witch lady thing that likes to chase you and steal your health or experience, depending on if it's the red-cloaked or purple-cloaked witch.

"But I ran out! What do I do!?"

"Hold on, buddy, I got one. There, she's gone, now let's get back to finding the last rune stone."

"Thanks Rose."

"Where is the rune stone again?"

"It's behind a wall inside of a cage. There's a puzzle to get it, but I know the combination."

"Selene, watch out, you opened a bomb chest!" All of the characters ran out of the way, but Inuyasha's still took a hit from the chest that exploded in a few seconds after being opened. At least somebody knows to be careful when opening the chests. Too bad Inuyasha was too close when he noticed the chest was ticking.

"I really need to get some x-ray glasses for my character…it seems all of the ones I open are all bomb chests! I never get any of the treasure…"

"Oh, shoot, here comes the mini-boss! Inuyasha, let's do our combo attack on that big guy!"

"All right, we'll take him, Shippo, Selene, go for the little minions so they don't sneak up and kill us!"

Right around when we got to the slime boss, we finally put the game down and decided it was time to watch a few movies before we all hit the sack for the night. It took us at least five minutes to decide, since everybody wanted to watch a different kind of movie, but we finally settled on the Avengers since Shippo wanted to watch a super hero movie, Inuyasha wanted an action movie, Selene wanted to watch a movie with some romance, and I just wanted something that wasn't going to put me to sleep.

Everybody got comfortable as the movie on the flat screen started. Selene was all snuggled up in her small travel blanket on the couch, Shippo was lying belly-down on a pillow on the floor with the blanket over his body and the top of his head, Inuyasha was leaning against the couch with his legs crossed, and I was just lying on my stomach on the floor with my head propped up on my elbows.

I didn't bring a pillow or a blanket. I don't have a small enough blanket and pillow to stuff into my bag, and I didn't want to take my comforter and pillow with me. I couldn't risk it if my mother checked my room before she went to bed. Mother would have noticed and assumed I'd left, never to return, and she would have called the cops on me to drag me back home again. Then, it would also be the last time I could be out without her knowledge of it beforehand. Can't have it becoming harder for me to sneak out after hours when she's already asleep, too.

The movie started, and about thirty minutes in, I noticed Shippo had fallen asleep already. Around the end of the movie, Selene passed out, too. Inuyasha and I were still wide awake, so we decided to watch one more movie before we were going to join them in Dreamland. I think I made it to almost the end of Avatar before I fell asleep too.

…..

I sighed and looked at Rose as I used the remote to turn off the TV and DVD player now that the movie was over. _Looks like she fell asleep, too. Guess it's time for me to go to bed… Sheesh, didn't she bring a blanket or something?_ I just noticed that she was sleeping on the floor in her grey tee and shorts, without a pillow or a blanket. She kind of looked cold, since she had herself curled up in a small ball.

_That girl really needs to take care of herself better. She sleeps in school so much, hardly seems like she sleeps at home at all. She's gonna get herself sick one of these days. It's tough for Half-Demons to get sick, but not impossible. _I quietly got up and stretched my arms and legs out for a second before snatching up the blanket that was hanging on the back of the couch. After making sure I didn't wake up Selene with the noise, I stepped over Shippo's tiny body and made my way across the room to the sleeping cat hanyou.

She kept snoozing away as I carefully placed the blanket on her, but I froze as she rolled over and started talking. _Oh, crap, did I wake her up? Shit! Damn it, she's gonna kill me for that!_

After a moment, I noticed she was still asleep, as her eyes were still closed and she was just muttering something while making what sounded like a pitiful whimpering noise.

"Papa…" Guess she was just dreaming about her dad. She didn't really talk about him much; she'd only ever mentioned her mother. I hadn't actually realized that fact until now. Maybe the smell of salt water suddenly coming from her was a sign that something bad had happened to her other parent.

Yikes, girl crying! I don't do well with crying girls at all. It just makes me feel all weird when I see their teary faces, like it's my fault or something. Quickly, I went back to my seat and pretended that I was just sleeping, in case she woke up from whatever dream she was having, but I still listened in to what she was muttering.

"Papa…my fault…" I heard another fit of her whimpering as the sound of her moving again in her sleep reached my ears.

Hm. That sounded familiar. _My fault…_An old memory of the familiar face of a dark-haired girl flashed across my brain. I know the feeling of being at fault for something. Before that ancient pain could pull itself out of the hole I had trapped it in, I stuffed it back down and tried to think of something else, but the face of that young girl kept coming back up again.

I balled my hands into fists, nearly pricking the skin with my claws. _Damn it, Kagome…why'd you have to be so stupid and do something like that…?_

The smell of Rose's silent tears pulled me out of my thoughts as I turned my attention towards her. What was bothering her so much that it even haunted her dreams? If she hadn't told me yet, maybe it was just something she didn't wanna talk about. She never asked a lot of questions about my life, so I wasn't gonna be nosy either. But, I couldn't help but wonder.

_What exactly is she blaming herself for…?_

…..

"**PAPA!**" I sat up abruptly and looked around while I wiped my sweat-soaked bangs out of my face. Oh, right, I was at Inuyasha's house, and it was just a nightmare. It looks like the scream I just made hadn't woken anybody up, so I sighed in relief and stood up, letting the blanket fall off of me.

Wait, where the hell did the blanket come from? Everybody fell asleep before I did, and Sesshomaru had gone up to his room while we were playing Gauntlet, without going through the house. _Oh, maybe Inuyasha didn't fall asleep before I did? I don't exactly remember…it had to have been him. He was the only other person up at the time._

I glanced over at the sleeping face of Dog-Boy, who was propped up against the couch like last night, legs crossed and his head leaning on the arm rest. I scooped up the blanket and covered him up, just to return the favor, before I grabbed my backpack to dig out my work out clothes. Hopefully, the guys wouldn't mind if I used the backyard for a bit. I'd only slept for three hours, according to the clock on the DVD player, but I couldn't go back to sleep, not after that damned nightmare again. I was already a bit sweaty anyway; why not get in a bit of practice?

…..

While the world grew lighter around me as dawn brought a new day, I was swinging my swords around, fighting a pretend opponent; one that I always put Adrian's face to. Swing after swing, I was cutting that bastard up into tiny pieces, just like he deserved. He was the cause of that damned nightmare. That memory, always replaying itself, as if to taunt me and remind me of what I had done.

The images of Adrian's face on that day brought force to my swings. The sight of that maniacal psychopath laughing at the man dying in my arms, repeatedly apologizing to me with his final breaths, blaming himself for being unable to protect me, the blood on my hands…his blood, always on my hands…forever stained with the guilt that drives me to bring justice to his death and find redemption for myself…that sight alone nearly drives me mad…that dark red…

Someone was behind me. I acted on instinct, swinging my left arm around to attack whoever had snuck up on me. But, when I spotted silver hair instead of honey blonde, I froze and dropped my swords, stumbling several steps backwards in surprise.

"Holy frickin' ramen, Inuyasha, don't sneak up on me like that!" I growled at him as I retrieved my swords and sheathed them. "I nearly chopped your head off!"

"It's nearly seven in the morning, what are you doing up so early?" His face was full of confusion, and something else I couldn't quite place. Was it concern, or pity…? Or both? I couldn't tell what was going on in that boy's head. He's so weird.

"Couldn't sleep. Thought I'd do a quick exercise." I brushed my bangs out of my face and fixed my ponytail. Damn, did he have to wake up so early? I always look like a sweaty mess during and after practice.

"Maybe you should go back to sleep? You still look kind of tired."

"I'm fine, Inuyasha. I'm not tired at all." The little voice in my head practically screamed "NOT TRUE!" at me, but I ignored it.

"All right…you want anything specific? I'm probably going to make some breakfast for everyone…"

"You cook?"

"Well, not really…"

"But you were going to try anyway without knowing a thing that you're doing…? You are so hopeless. I'll help you out. Come on." Without thinking, I wiped my hands on my capris to dry them off a bit before I grabbed his hand and half-dragged him into the house.

"I'm so grabbing a shower after this…it's a good thing I know how to cook, or you'd probably end up burning whatever you're trying to make by yourself."

"Hey, I'm not a bad cook!"

"Something tells me otherwise…"


	8. Past

Chapter 8: Past

With Inuyasha's help, I made a yummy breakfast of eggs and bacon for everybody. We were done by around nine, which is when the household smelled the fresh food waiting for them and scrambled to the kitchen to eat. Even Sesshomaru came in and ate breakfast with us before he had to go to work.

Inuyasha was eating like a pig, as usual, while Sesshomaru ate with grace and Shippo ate, well, like a kid. I was kind of amused at watching them eat.

"Man, your cooking is so good, Rose!" Little Shippo had his mouth full of crunchy bacon as he looked up from his plate to give me a compliment.

"Well, thanks, buddy."

"You need to bring her over more often to cook for us, Inuyasha!" Shippo grinned at Inuyasha while the tiny guy scarfed down another piece of egg.

"Hey, she's not your nanny, Shippo; she can't come over all the time!"

Selene beamed from ear to ear. "If you like Rose's cooking, you guys will love my desserts! I can bake like there's no tomorrow!" I had to nod in agreement.

"This girl makes cookies that are absolutely to die for." It's true. Selene loves making me birthday cakes every year, I just love her baking. Maybe one day, she and I could open up a restaurant together or something like that.

Shippo's enormous eyes seemed to grow larger. "I want a cookie! You have to make me some!"

"We'll bring you some next time we hang out, okay?"

"YAY! You have to come over again soon!" Just making that kid smile that big was the highlight of my day. I secretly hoped we got to hang out again soon, too. For once, life almost seemed kind of normal, hanging out with everyone. In a weird sort of way, I suppose. Does that make any sense to you? Probably not.

…..

Before we knew it, we were moving into October. The bite of fall was already in the air. Leaves were turning colors, animals were hibernating, and the sucky reality of the holidays dawning upon us hung over my shoulders. This was the time of year I dreaded, and it's not just because I don't celebrate them with my mother. Usually, this is the time she gets crankier and even more drunk than usual. Time to watch out for her bad temper.

But, that isn't the most horrible thing that is coming up. This month marked the dreaded arrival of Homecoming. Selene dragged me along every year and we'd go as friends on our little date. She normally has a ball, but I tend to just end up the wallflower for the night. I'd later pretend I had as much fun as she did, but really, I was bored to tears. I'd rather not go, but if I don't, she throws a fit. So…

"We are so going dress shopping this weekend! I can't wait for Homecoming!" Selene was already gushing about it on Tuesday during first period as soon as the announcement for the event had come on over the loud speaker.

"Great. Can't wait." I can barely contain my enthusiasm.

"Inuyasha, are you going to Homecoming, too?"

Dog-Boy's face turned bright red. "Uh, well, I dunno…don't guys need like…a date…?"

"You can just go stag if you want to. I think it's more fun that way!"

"Go stag…?"

I rolled my eyes at Selene. This guy was still getting used to the lingo of teenagers. How long has he been away from society, anyway? "It just means that you're going alone. Or you could come with us on our little friend date. We go every year together."

"Probably the only time I ever get to see Rose into a dress!"

A scowl crossed my face. "Dresses just don't agree with me." Don't even TRY to get me in heels. I'm really bad at walking in heels, and they are so painful to wear, I just can't stand them! We always end up dancing around the gymnasium barefoot anyway. There's no point in wearing heels. I prefer to wear shoes I can slip in and out of easily.

"Come on, Inuyasha, you have to go with us! Don't be an antisocial nerd like someone I know."

"Hey, I am not a nerd!"

"Video game-wise, you are."

"Shut up."

"Well, I guess I'll go if you two are going…"

"Great! Make sure you look nice. Who knows, maybe you'll meet a pretty girl there. You've been here for almost three weeks. I'm surprised nobody's hit on you yet. Well, besides Veronica. She doesn't count."

"You and your match-maker addiction. Chill out, Selene."

"I'm just saying." She got a sly look on her face as she hopped off of her desk and sat in it properly, just before the teacher came in.

"Does she always do that?"

"Her whole life revolves around those fairytale endings."

"Reminds me of three girls I used to know…"

…..

I found myself pouting about the conversation later that night while I sat on the roof of my apartment building, drawing the sky in my sketchbook. Because we live in the city, we can't really see the stars. It kind of bummed me out. I really like the night sky, but it kind of feels empty without the stars strewn across it. It makes the moon look lonely, in a way.

When I heard footsteps behind me, I didn't freak out, because I knew exactly who it was. Like I said, it's hard to sneak up on me. He wasn't exactly trying to conceal his presence, either.

"Hey, Inuyasha."

"Hey, what're you doing?"

"Oh, nothing!" I quickly snapped the book shut and set it next to me while he joined me on the edge of the flat roof with our feet dangling.

"Looks like you're doing something."

I rolled my eyes. "I was just drawing, okay?"

"You draw?"

"Just a hobby, really."

"Can I see?"

"They aren't that great…"

"It can't be that bad."

I thought about it for a moment. Only Selene and a certain Demon knew of my little hobby, but she herself had never seen the pictures, only him. For my own reasons, I just don't like showing people and having them judged. I'm always being judged everywhere I turn, especially because I'm a half-breed. Drawing is just something I can keep to myself, you know? Something I can do that everybody won't find the flaws in. But I suppose just this once would be okay, right?

Reluctantly, I handed him the book. "Just, don't laugh, okay?"

He opened the sketchbook while my ears flattened and I scratched the back of my head sheepishly.

"Hey, these aren't half-bad. I like them."

"Oh, r-really? Thanks…" I turned away to hide the blush spreading across my face. That compliment was kind of embarrassing…

"Is this the one you were working on?" He turned to the most recent page of my drawing of the moon.

"Well, yeah, but I think it looks weird without the stars and all…I can't really see them in the city."

"Yeah, they look better without all of the lights getting in the way."

"Have you seen them like that? Without all of the lights, I mean…"

"Of course I have! I used to camp out all the time years ago. When I was growing up, there was no such thing as light bulbs. The villages were all lit with torches or the cooking fires inside of their huts." He sighed and flopped onto the roof so he was lying flat on it. "Now, the sky seems kind of empty…"

I joined him in his stargazing, nodding in agreement. "Maybe one day I'll get out of this city and go see that kind of thing for myself."

"Heh, you need to find a good spot if you want the best view."

"You sound like you're an expert on that sort of thing."

He smirked at me. "Well, I guess I am, sort of. I used to climb trees all the time to see the land from high up."

"I'm a nature lover myself, but you don't get those kinds of views here. It's a bummer…"

"You'd love it where I'm from, then."

"I wish I could go there, but time-traveling is impossible…"

He seemed to pause there, and he gave me an odd look. "Well, not entirely…"

"What do you mean by that…?"

"I, uh…well…"

"So, what are you two lovebirds doing?" We glanced over at the source of the noise and spotted a half-dragon Selene flying over towards us. It's kind of unusual that she's out this late, but sometimes she dropped in on me when she couldn't sleep.

Abruptly, we sat up, and both of our faces turned bright red.

"We weren't doing anything!"

"Yeah, what she said!"

"Uh-hunh, sure…" She laughed and landed on the roof before she plopped down next to us and transformed again, Willow reappearing and returning to her shoulder.

"Hey, Willow." I stroked the infant dragon's head and she purred, in a way. It is times like this that the small beast could actually stay visible and hang out with us instead of playing the unseen defender of her partner all the time. With Inuyasha and I here, she really had nothing to worry about.

"I'll still never get used to that." Inuyasha laughed as he handed me back my sketchbook. "Anyway, they look great."

A look of surprise, and utter jealousy, came over Selene's face. "Wait, she showed you her drawings! No fair! I want to see!"

"Maybe some other time Selene…" I hid my blushing face under my hand as I tucked the sketchbook under my free arm.

"Damn it…Rose must really like you for some reason, Inuyasha."

"Wha-? T-That's not true!" I snarled at her and gave her a light punch on her shoulder.

She giggled and stood before she danced away from my reach, singing "Inuyasha and Rose, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-"

"Just cut it out, Selene!" I growled at her and flexed my claws in a threatening gesture. She knew about my temper problems, so she immediately shut up and returned to her seat.

"S-Sorry…"

"It's no big deal…"

"Hey, mutt-face!" _Oh, damn, not this again!_ The sound was coming from one of my least favorite people, Koga. He came bounding across the rooftops from behind us and stopped on our roof, cracking his knuckles. Once again, he was ready to pick a fight.

I glared at him. "Koga, go away, I'm not in the mood to deal with your bullshit right now."

"Shut up, mangy cat! This fight is between me and the mutt!"

Now Selene was starting to get pissed at him. She stood and planted her hands on her hips, giving Koga her most intimidating glare.

"Hey, do you have a problem with my friends? If so, I'll have to beat you to a pulp!" Oh, damn, he's got her mad now. Selene may be a bit of a goofball, but when it comes to anyone who bullies Half-Demons, she tends to get very aggressive.

Koga glanced at her, like he just noticed she was there, and smirked. "Sorry, but it's against my code of honor to fight a girl as cute as you."

Aaaaand he found her weak spot, now she's a puddle of mushy goo. A huge blush spread across her face and her angry aura diminished completely. "Uh…um…" Now she's tongue-tied. Great.

Inuyasha scoffed at Koga. "Says the guy who has to kidnap women to get their attention."

"Hey, that was ages ago! I've changed with the times. I find it much more profitable to kill girls with kindness nowadays." He gave Selene a sly wink, who blushed even more and stared at her toes in embarrassment.

A snarl came from my throat. "You're just a sly talker. How about you shut up, you womanizer, before I rip you to pieces!?"

"Womanizer? Hah, why don't you ask the two-timer about that?"

"What!? I'm not a two-timer! T-That was complicated!"

"Sure, sure, breaking poor Kagome's heart every time you ran after that dead woman, Kikyo…some man you are! I still have NO clue why she picked you over me! Then, look where she ended up, because of you! You make me sick! If she'd chosen me, that never would have happened!"

Okay, now I'm confused. "Uh, what are we talking about here…?" This probably had to do with their shared past together or something. But, whatever Koga was talking about, it had pushed Inuyasha's buttons too far.

"SHUT UP, YOU MANGY WOLF!" He leapt from his seat and tackled Koga to the ground, where the two began wrestling. Personally, if they were fighting about a girl from Inuyasha's past, I knew better than to get myself involved.

Willow, Selene and I just watched the fight with confused looks on our faces.

"Do you think we should step in and stop them, Rose…?"

"I don't think that's a good idea…"

"My sweet little Rose, you have all of the boys fighting over you, don't you? It's a shame that your mine and that they are fighting over nothing!"

"Rose, watch out!" A familiar figure swooped in from behind us. He carelessly knocked Selene over as he made a grab for me. I wasn't too worried about myself, because we'd been standing dangerously close to the edge of the roof, and Adrian had just sent Selene tumbling right off. Even worse, Willow had been knocked away from her onto the roof, so she wouldn't be able to transform and save herself with her wings.

"Ah, my sweet little princess, I missed you so much…"

"**SELENE!**" My terrified scream tore through the air as Adrian grabbed me from behind. Instantly, the boys suddenly stopped fighting, and miraculously, they jumped into action and worked together instead of brawling like a bunch of morons. Apparently, these two are used to fighting as allies. They seem to hold grudges against one another, but in the end, at least they understand that they are both on the same side.

"Koga, grab her!" Inuyasha came dashing towards us, snarling, while Koga ran like the wind with his great speed and hopped over the roof where Selene had fallen off. Dog-Boy attacked Adrian with Iron Reaver Soul Stealer, which just scared him off momentarily as he dodged the attack.

"You okay, Rose?!"

"What about Selene!?" In a panicked state, I rushed over to where she had fallen and looked over the roof. At the sight of Koga with his Goraishi firmly dug into the brick wall with his free arm around Selene's waist, I breathed a heavy sigh of relief. _Thank goodness…if he'd killed Selene…I can't have that on my hands, not again…_

She grinned at me and waved. "Don't worry about me, I'm okay!" She must have been enjoying this a bit too much.

I turned back to Adrian with a snarl on my lips. "You…you bastard! I'LL KILL YOU!" My relief turned into rage as I dashed across the roof and made a daring leap at the end, managing to tackle Adrian in mid-air and then forcing the two of us to crash onto another roof behind him. I gave him a good whack in the face before he kicked me off and I rolled across the rooftop.

"Rose, sweetheart, you should know better, you're the only murderer here, or have you already forgotten? You keep just letting people die for you, don't you? Bodies are going to keep piling up at your feet until you make the right decision."

"Shut up, you twisted evil monster!" His words were hitting home, but I ignored the old sting of guilt and slashed at him with my Fire Claws. He blocked the hit with his stupid barrier as he gave me another one of those evil smirks. Damn him!

"You can make up for that past mistake if you just choose to be with me. Why didn't you do that so long ago? You could have spared him, you know. It's your fault that he's gone, and why your mother suffers such anguish…" I was glad the roaring of the fall wind rushing past our ears drowned out our voices so the others couldn't hear. They wouldn't be able to hear me stifling my own tears, either.

"Just drop dead already!" I charged at him and attacked again, but he blocked it with his barrier for the second time. I wouldn't do much damage if he kept putting that shield up. I roared in fury. I'd already had enough of his games.

"Why don't you fight me like a man, Adrian!? Stop hiding behind your pathetic shield!"

"You want me to attack you?! Fine, I will! Whatever makes you happy, sweetheart!" He went in for a vicious attack with his ice, so I shielded my face with my arms as the rest of the shards slashed open my skin in various places. As soon as the barrage was over, I unsheathed my swords and attacked him with Flame Strike, which he blocked again with his barrier.

Just then, Koga, Inuyasha, and Selene all jumped into the fray, the boys with their weapons drawn and Selene in her half-form.

"Can't you just leave her alone!? Sick bastard!" Inuyasha swung the red-aura Tetsusaiga and smashed the barrier down while Koga attacked with Goraishi and Selene sent a blast of purification energy his way through her claws. The little team attack sent Adrian sprawling onto the rooftop, wincing in pain.

"Not so tough without your barrier, hunh, punk! Nice work, mutt-face."

"Let's just take care of this punk and go home already! Willow's itching to kill this guy, and usually, she doesn't like killing anybody."

"Another time, perhaps. I only came to visit my girl." With a smirk, the Adrian before us turned to ice and melted instantly. The real Adrian was probably long gone from here, now.

Selene rushed to my side, but I sheathed my blades while she started to fuss over me. "Are you okay, Rose? What did he say to you!?" Now that she was up close, she could see the faint tear tracks.

"Just leave me alone…" I turned my back to her and started walking away, but a clawed hand grabbed my shoulder.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?! You're hurt!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I unintentionally snarled at him as I brushed his hand off and sped away from the group. Right now, I just really wanted to be alone. This time, even Koga jumped in to save me…? I'm so sick of everybody trying to protect me. Why can't they just understand that this is my problem and I'M going to deal with it!?

…..

It seemed like I sat by myself for hours, watching the moon slide across the surface of the sky. Once again I was sitting on a rooftop by myself. I was aching all over from the wounds, but I didn't care. Usually, after Adrian taunts me like that when nobody else can hear, I always have the need to just be alone. He makes me feel like I'm trapped within myself, and I just need some air. I can't go forward, or back. I'm just stuck, you know? It's like there's nowhere I can run to or hide.

"Rose…" Of course he found me. He's probably just going to yell at me again for being stupid.

"Go away, Inuyasha."

"No. I want to know what's wrong."

"I'm fine."

"That's bullshit and you know it. Did he say something to you?"

"He didn't say anything besides the usual." That was at least a half-truth.

Inuyasha appeared out of the corner of my eye and sat down next to me. "Well, if you're not going to talk to me, then at least let me look at the cuts."

"Fine." If it would shut him up, then I'd let him. I yanked my trench coat off and tossed it away so he could see the upper body damage. I heard him grumble as he looked me over, but he didn't complain as he grabbed one of my arms and opened the first-aid kit he'd been carrying with him. Hmmm, I hadn't noticed that before. Must have stopped by his house and grabbed it before he came looking for me. He's too concerned for his own good.

While he worked, he was silent, so I decided to break the tension. Hopefully he wasn't mad at me or anything.

"Hey…what was Koga talking about earlier…? About those two girls…"

There was a pause in his work, but after a second, he returned to what he was doing and sighed. "I'll only tell you if you'll tell me something."

"Depends on what you want to know."

"You never told me why that guy is after you."

"He's got an obsession with me, isn't that obvious? I met him in my freshman year of high school. We went to the same school together for a while. I actually even had the audacity to have a crush on that thing. That is, until I caught him killing people. He just hasn't let it go that I don't feel anything but disgust and hate for him. He's gone mad. I'm so tired of running from him…" _I'm so tired of running from myself, too…_

"I always thought there was some special reason…I'm gonna kill that damn freak one of these days…you shouldn't let him make you feel that way. You don't have to run from him. He's nothing to fear."

"Well what are you running from, Inuyasha? From what Koga said, I'm not the only one afraid of something."

"I'm not afraid of anything! Koga just hasn't let it go…!"

"Then, whatever happened to that Kikyo woman that you kept going back to?"

"It's a long story…she was my first love, before Kagome. I…I had problems sorting out my feelings for a long time…"

"What about Kagome? Koga made it sound like something terrible happened to her."

He paused for the second time, as if mulling over how to word things. "….She died, all right? He blames me for her death! We were attacked by a powerful Demon when I was stuck in my human form…she died trying to protect me from it. Kagome was a tough priestess, but she was no match for that thing by herself, it was just too fast…she couldn't shoot it with her arrows…I know it wasn't my fault, but still…"

"But still you haven't forgiven yourself for it…" It sounded like Inuyasha was going through the same stuff I was going through. He was also running from his own guilt.

"Yeah…how did you…?"

"I think I can understand that feeling…you know, being a half-breed and all…" I wasn't ready to tell him the true fate of my father. I hadn't even told Selene what actually happened to him. Normal people thought he died from an accident. She thought he'd gone out to slay a bad Demon and never came back. Only Adrian and I knew the truth. "I didn't mean to pry…that must be hard to talk about…"

"It's all right…that happened a long time ago…"

"Just because it was ages ago, doesn't mean it doesn't hurt like it happened only yesterday…"

"You're right about that…"

"I don't know about you, but I think…I think you should forgive yourself for what happened to her. You couldn't prevent her death. It wasn't your fault. And, I think you can take comfort knowing that she died for your sake…she died because she loved you. She wouldn't want you to live in misery. When you are ready to forgive yourself, you should." _Maybe I should take my own advice…but I'm not ready to forgive myself just yet…not until he's avenged._

"You might be right about that, too…You're pretty smart, for a girl that's almost six hundred years younger than me."

"I thought you were, like, five hundred years older."

"There's fifty years in there that I don't usually count in my age."

"Why?"

"Long story."


	9. Start of A New Pack

Chapter 9: Start of a New Pack

The next day at school, Selene was busying herself with texting while I was getting homework help from Inuyasha.

"...and that's how you solve it."

"Great, thanks! Your handwriting is so hard to read…"

"Probably because he spends more time swinging that sword of his around than doing his homework." I chuckled with Selene while Inuyasha scowled at us.

"Well at least I'm not texting in class! Who are you texting, anyway?"

"It's still before first period hours, ya dummy, and I'm texting Koga."

Our faces blanched while she gave us confused looks. "WHAT!?"

"There is nothing wrong with texting Koga."

"Uh, Selene, when did you get his number, anyway?"

"Yesterday, when you two ran off and he walked me home. He's such a gentleman!"

"Why the hell are you talking to that guy, anyway, Selene!? I've known that guy for years, he's an asshole! He won't leave me the hell alone!"

"He's only picking on you because his last girlfriend dumped him for some French model or something a few years ago."

"Damn, Ayame dumped him? He must be pissed…"

"Taking out one's aggravation is easy when you have someone that is so easily aggravated. You know, if you took the time to get to know the guy, you'd find out you guys are kind of alike. Cocky, reckless, air-headed, short-tempered…"

"Okay, okay, we get it, Selene. Geez, how much did you two talk?" I sighed and put my head on my desk. Seriously, she had to take interest in THIS guy? I'd rather her date that cold-hearted Sesshomaru than the asshole of a wolf known as Koga.

"It was a long way back to my place…we're even going to hang out later and grab some ice cream at my favorite dessert place. Poor guy's kinda lonely, even in that huge apartment complex full of his pack members. You guys should come! I told him if I invited you guys, he had to be nice."

"Might as well, but only to make sure his gentlemanly behavior continues."

"Guess I'll go, so I can kick his ass once I prove to you he's an asshole, Selene."

"Just behave yourselves, both of you…"

…..

So, yes, we were dragged along on an adventure of Selene's "get-together" with Koga. There was no way in hell I was calling this a date. But, I have to say, he did save her butt the night before, so I at least have to try to be civil, and keep Inuyasha in check. We can't have an all-out Demon brawl in public, now can we?

I even dressed nicely for the occasion in my red polo shirt, a black jacket, and ripped up dark jeans with black sneakers, my usual casual wear. I'm always rushing about in some form of uniform, whether at work, school, or out hunting, so it's nice to finally wear something comfortable. I think it's the first time in a long time I have gone out to hang out with friends so I can actually wear this, besides the sleep-over. That doesn't count, considering everyone was in pajamas.

Selene was already there waiting with Koga. She was dressed nicely in a white tank top covered with a lime green jacket paired with her pale blue jeans. Koga, instead of the bad-boy in denim look, was decked out in a white tee, leather pants, and a biker jacket. Something tells me he rode here on a motorcycle. I just get that feeling. All that's missing is the red bandana. No surprise that he also looked like a human.

Only seconds after I arrived, Dog-Boy made it to the place, wearing the jeans and red hoodie outfit I'd seen him in before.

"Looks like everybody is here!" Selene grinned from ear to ear as she skipped into the popular dessert shop. Everybody else seemed less than enthusiastic obviously, but we still followed her inside. Two out of the three of us despised the wolf for our own personal reasons, but at least I would set aside our differences for the sake of Selene's happiness. It's kind of weird how eager she had been for this meeting. Maybe the guy just had that effect on her.

The hyper teen slid into a booth first, and Koga sat down beside her. For strategic anti-argument reasons, I let Inuyasha slide in on the other side before I took the last seat, so Inuyasha wouldn't be across or next to Koga.

"How was work today, Koga?" My best friend eagerly started conversation up with the mangy wolf while I busied myself with glancing at the menu. Well, it seems she already knows a bit about him already. How much had those two talked and texted since we last bumped into him? Damn.

"Boring! Nearly crashed my bike twice!"

I looked up from the menu and raised an eyebrow. "You race?"

"Motocross."

"How is that boring?"

"Well, I usually get into six near-crashes when I practice." Sheesh, sounds like he's trying to break a record or something. Selene's right, he's just as reckless as Inuyasha, if not more so. Are all canine Demons like this? I guess not. Their species wouldn't have thrived for so long had that been the case.

"At least your job is fun. Selene and I are stuck at the diner. Food's good, but the customers are assholes, the boss is a bitch, and the tips suck. Can't wait to graduate and get a better job." I grumbled a bit under my breath and browsed the ice cream selections. "Trying to schedule me during my hunting hours, pain in the ass boss…"

"She tried that again? Marina should know better than that." Selene shook her head and laughed as she glanced down at the menu. "Hmmm, what did I get last time, Rose…? I'm kind of thinking about getting that one cake thing again…"

"The one covered in ice cream?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Your addiction to sugar is going to make all your teeth rot and fall out, not to mention make you more hyper than you already are. I've seen you without sleep for three days, surviving only on Mt. Dew. Not a pretty sight."

"Whatever, this is totally innocent! Besides, you should treat yourself once in a while, am I right? So what are you getting?"

"Probably the cookies and cream sundae…"

"I'm probably gonna get the cookie dough one myself…" Inuyasha had his face buried in the menu and seemed deep in thought. "So many choices…"

"Poor Inuyasha doesn't know what to do with himself." I chuckled at him and glanced at Koga. "So how about you?"

"I dunno…maybe I'll just get some pie…"

"Go ahead and dump ice cream on it, it tastes so much better!"

"Not with pumpkin pie! Whipped cream is better!"

"Fat chance!" Those two got into a debate on which topping is better while Inuyasha and I both sweat-dropped and then did a head-desk at the same time.

"They act like…"

"…an old married couple…"

"Why did we agree to this, Inuyasha…?"

"I have no clue…"

"Somebody shoot me…"

"Only if you'll shoot me first…"

The two spent at least five minutes on their debate before the waitress THANKFULLY came and took our order and came back only ten minutes later with the delicious treats. It didn't take long for Koga and Inuyasha to start pigging out as soon as their desserts were placed right in front of them. Selene and I ate like proper ladies of course.

"Inuyasha, you have ice cream on your nose…"

"What? I do not!"

"You dummy. Come here…" I rolled my eyes as I grabbed my napkin off of the table and wiped his nose clean. "There, you goofball. All clean."

"Uh, thanks…" Dog-Boy's face turned scarlet as he turned back to his ice cream. For some reason, Selene was giggling at us and Koga was giving us both a sly grin.

"So, uh, how long have you two…?"

"Have we what?" I raised my eyebrow at Koga's weird question. What in the world is he talking about?

"It's obvious you two have a thing going on."

"What do you mean by 'a thing' going on…?"

Selene laughed at us even harder. "They're not dating, Koga."

Inuyasha and I turned our heads in the wolf's direction and glared.

"WE ARE NOT DATING." Creepy how we said it at the exact same time with the same menacing voice. I mean, sure, two guys and two girls having dessert at an ice cream shop make it seem like this troupe is on a double-date, but that was clearly not what was going on, right? I mean, come on, really?

Koga rolled his eyes. "Sheesh, I was just askin'. It kinda just…"

"I know what you mean, Koga." She patted him on the shoulder and stifled another giggle.

"Okay, I'm confused now…what are you guys talking about!?"

The other half-breed shrugged. "Beats me. Just ignore 'em."

"All right…" I ate another spoonful of my ice cream while I gave the other two weird looks. I hope they aren't planning anything sinister. Those two, coming up with evil plans? The very thought sends shivers down my spine. Selene can be quite the evil genius when she has something cooked up, and I HIGHLY DOUBT Koga's a total angel, either, from what I've seen.

…..

When we finished at the dessert shop, we all decided to go to the arcade and play some video games. The boys went off to go play foosball together while Selene and I went straight for the DDR game. She picked the song "Dive: More Deep and Deeper Style" and the game started up. While we stepped to the directions on the small screen, I laughed at her.

"You know you can't beat me at this."

"I'll beat you this time, Rose!"

"Uh-hunh, sure." I already had a higher score than she did. Not my fault I inadvertently cheat with my awesome reflexes.

"So, Koga's not that bad, am I right?"

"I suppose he can be nice, when he's not being a total prick."

"Good! I think Inuyasha needs a guy pal, anyway."

"You want Koga and Inuyasha to be friends? That's going to take a whole century to accomplish."

"Hey, we got nothin' but time to accomplish it. Besides Shippo, what other male friends do you know of that Inuyasha has?"

"None…"

"And Shippo doesn't even count; he's still physically a child. They may not get along, but at least they can become acquaintances or something. You wouldn't want people to accuse Inuyasha of being our gay friend or something, right? He already nearly blows his lid every time somebody mocks his appearance, or his NAME, for that matter. I think that having a male that is similar in age to him will be good for the pup."

"Good luck on your mission, Selene. Hah, still the champ." I stuck my tongue out at her as I did my little victory dance when the song finished and I had the higher score.

"Cheater."

"Not my fault."

"Another round?"

"Your death wish." This time, I picked the song, "Drop Out".

"WHY DID YOU PICK THIS ONE!?"

"Because I love it."

"I hate you so much right now."

"You know you love me." Selene's absolutely terrible at this song, so that's why I picked it. Serves her right for dragging me into this awkward group hang-out with Koga. Of course, I had the higher score when the song ended, and Selene admitted defeat.

"Maybe we should go check on the boys…"

"Good idea." Hopefully, they hadn't ripped each other apart while we were having fun with the DDR machine. This thing is just too fun and I can't help but play a few rounds every time. I have to keep up my undeniably epic DDR skills.

It wasn't hard to find the two boys. A bunch of people had crowded around the foosball table to watch them go at it. Apparently, they were tied, and the next point would decide the end of the match. Sucks that this foosball table doesn't have one of those neat little digital score boards that companies have added to a lot of table games recently. We had to find out the score from one of the spectators keeping track.

"Prepare to eat my dust, dog!"

"You're the one that's going down, wolf!" None of the spectators seemed to be really paying attention to their bickering, so we didn't have to worry about the two idiots giving themselves away. I think the humans were impressed with how skilled they were with the game. It doesn't really take that much effort for Demons, though. You need good reflexes and speed, and that's kind of what we excel at with our physical bonuses.

The match was close, but Koga managed to score the last point and beat him. Poor Inuyasha growled, but I grabbed his hand and pulled him away to one of the arcade machines while Selene distracted Koga and did the same.

"Come on, Inuyasha, let's play this hunting game!"

"But…!"

"Remember, you're not supposed to get into a fight with him today."

He growled again, but he reluctantly followed as I led him by the hand. While the other two were busy playing air hockey together, I went over to the shooter game and grabbed one of the plastic guns while he grabbed the other.

"Selene can't beat me at this game. I suppose it helps to have my eyes. Hope you are up for the challenge."

"Well I'm pretty good at shooting." He smirked at me. Good, I had him nice and distracted.

"Think you can beat me?"

"I know I can!"

Now his competitive nature turned on me as we hunted for deer and other sorts of game on the little digital screen. But, this time, he beat my score and won. Well, that's a first. Nobody ever beats me at the hunting game.

"Damn it…"

"Heh, I told you I could beat you."

"You sure did…" I rolled my eyes and tackled him into a noogie. "Hah, but I've got you now! Mwhahahaha!" Yeah, I know, I'm being childish, but hey, I'm still a teenager. Let me have my moment, please? Besides, I need more practice on my evil laughter anyway.

"Hey, quit it!" He growled at me playfully as he laughed, so I released him. "You're such a dork, Rose!"

"At least I'm not the King of the Dorks!"

"If I'm the king, that makes you Super Dork."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "That just means I get to fly around with my Cape of the Super Dork, beating bad guys with my sheer awesome, instead of sitting on a throne all day."

"Hah, I'm definitely more awesome than you."

"Are not."

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"So not!"

"So too!"

"YOU ARE NOT!"

"I AM TOO!"

"Rosalina Luna Redd! Stop acting like a child!" Uh-oh, I'm in trouble. I restrained the urge to cower behind Inuyasha as an irritated Selene gave me a look of annoyance. You know you're in trouble when your "sister" called you by your full name.

"He started it."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"ENOUGH OUT OF YOU TWO! Shit, it's like telling the kid in the back seat to stop asking "Are we there yet?" when you're driving!" In a huff, she brushed past Koga, who had also been watching us. Koga was stifling his own amused look as she escaped to the bathroom to cool down. Sometimes she gets a bit irritated when I get into arguments like that so easily over petty things, but it's kind of fun to push Inuyasha's buttons.

Koga made his way towards us as he laughed. "That girl is like a little monster when she needs to be. I like it!"

Both of us just gave him total derp looks. 3. 2. 1. Epic double face-palm.

"Something is seriously wrong with this wolf…"

"Oh shut it, _Rosalina_." He laughed as he mocked my full first name. "I didn't know your name was **that **girly. Doesn't fit you at all. It should be more along the lines of something, like, I dunno, Robert? Something along the lines of that." While he sniggered, I slapped Koga on the back of the head for being an ass. That shut him up. I think he even bit his tongue in the process. Hahaha, serves him right.

"Don't be a douche bag when you've been so good this entire time." He scowled, but he said nothing further as I left the two standing there and headed to the bathroom to retrieve Selene. She'd be tone her tirade by now and ready to rejoin us. She gets over this stuff rather quickly, since we're best friends and all.

…..

It was getting a little dark outside, so we all started the walk to our homes. Inuyasha's nice house was in the total opposite direction of my crappy apartment in the worse off places in the city, as well as Selene's shrine home, so he broke off from our group and headed home by himself.

Surprisingly, I discovered the apartment building full of the Wolf Demons that are in Koga's pack is not too far from my own. The "wolf prince" informed me they had requested the help of some other Demons in creating a barrier to mask the scents and auras that would easily reveal their den to any unwanted guests. Does it surprise me that Koga owns the entire apartment building for his men to reside in the small apartments? Nope, not at all. Well, at least I had another helping hand close by, and so did Selene. She needed (and wanted it) more than I did.

As we stopped in front of my own building, Koga tried to get Selene to let him walk her home, but she refused, saying that her grandparents would throw a fit if she came home in the company of a Demon. So, we all said our goodbyes, and she went her separate way to her shrine while the prince gave me a nod and left with great speed.

I was in a good mood as I entered my apartment, only to find my mother in a highly intoxicated state, glaring murderously at me from the couch. Oh, shit. There goes my good mood. She's probably going to go on another one of her rants again.

"Where da hell hev ya bin all day?"

"I was out with some friends, mother."

"Hah, ya got fends? Tha ish funneh, dun lie, ya brat."

"What purpose would lying to you serve, mother?" I knew I was being cold and indifferent to the moody bitch, but I really didn't care. So, what, she finally shows interest in where the hell I've been for once? Damn, I wish I could slap her, but I knew better than that. Besides, I'd probably inadvertently break her face that way.

"Dun gimme none a your lip!"

"I'm going to bed. I suggest you do the same."

Regrettably, I turned my back to her and trudged towards my room. Instantly, my instincts kicked in when I heard her drunkenly tossing an object at me while I had my back turned. Despite her poor aim in this state, she was too close for me to miss, even as I darted out of the way.

A half-empty beer bottle smashed into the back of my left shoulder, (she's left handed, so of course she would hit that one) shattering the glass to pieces and embedding several large chunks into the flesh. Too bad the gross substance of the bottle just happened to be alcohol, making the fresh cuts sting as if they had just had lemon juice poured into them. Damn her for being good at throwing things, no less. She's had years of practice trying to throw shit at me when she's like this, but she never caught me by surprise before now.

Now I was really pissed. I had no intention of scaring the shit out of her, but sometimes your inner beast just loses it. With the full fury of my more monstrous nature, I turned on her and uttered a hiss, apparently terrifying enough to make even her cower in fear and stumble to hide behind the couch.

"You **dare** touch me again, and I will not hesitate to rip you to pieces and then dump your sorry carcass into the dumpster like the trash you are!" I had to reign in this vicious Demon before I ended up hurting my own mother, so I left the living and stormed into my bedroom, slamming the door shut behind me.

My strength wasn't strong enough for the door to pop off its metal hinges, as I can't break metal, but I heard the familiar sound of splintering wood coming from the door. I had probably damaged the inside of it with the powerful slam, as I could see no visible damage on the outside. I hadn't reigned in all that power as good as I thought I did, but at least only the door was splintered and not my mother. I was going to get hell for this when she was sober, but it's not exactly easy to keep your cool when your mother throws a beer bottle at you in her drunken stupor.


	10. Suffer in Silence

Chapter 10: Suffer in Silence

"…Rose…up…"

Wasn't that Selene? What in the hell was she doing in my room, waking me up instead of my mother? That's weird. The sound of her voice kept fading in an out of my hearing.

"…get…please! ROSE!"

For some reason, she sounded pretty frantic, too. Something, probably Selene, nudged my leg and the volume of her voice got louder, like she was right there, yelling in my ear. My sense of feeling was coming back, and it wasn't very comfortable, like my bed should have been. I was much too cold, and the surface I was sleeping on felt as hard as a rock. Even stranger, something was keeping me from moving my arms and legs around too much…wait, this scenario is a bit too familiar for my tastes.

I sat up a bit too quickly, and my lightheadedness worsened. I felt exhausted, even though I'd just been sleeping. Selene was sitting right next to me on the floor.

Wait, the floor….? This cold stone floor wasn't the flooring I had chosen for my room, and the stone walls weren't familiar, either. This definitely wasn't my room. I turned back to Selene, who seemed to have her wrists and ankles chained up, just like I did. She was a bit worse for the wear, a few bruises, but she was all right. I had a few bruises myself. Willow seemed to be trapped in a big bird cage in the corner of the room. My cell phone and my swords seemed to be missing, too.

Great, now I remembered. We'd gotten ourselves kidnapped by Demon hunters. Just PERFECT.

…..

_"So your mother hit you with a beer bottle?" I was still wearing my casual clothes while Selene had pulled a grey sweater on instead of her jacket this time. It was colder at night than during the day, so something heavier than that jacket was called for._

_ "Why do you think I'm ranting to you right now to calm down!? I nearly broke the damn door in half!"_

_ "All right, chill; just hold still, I've almost got the last piece of glass out…" I twitched as she used the tweezers from her first-aid kit to pull the last shard of glass out of my shoulder. Then she carefully cleaned the mess up and bandaged it up with gauze._

_ "It's a good thing you have your regenerative powers. If you'd gotten scars, the tattoo would have gotten messed up."_

_ Yes, I have a tattoo on my back. Yes, I do need my parent's signature for it at my age. Yes, I forged the signature. The tattoo covered my entire upper back, and it consisted of one of my butterfly familiars with the right wing torn. Just a symbolic thing, really, it's kind of silly. As you would probably expect, only Selene knows about it._

_ Suddenly, one of my ears twitched while Selene was prattling on about the day we had earlier. It was just her attempt to distract me from my anger, but something wasn't quite right. I had just heard something that I didn't like._

_ "Did you hear that?"_

_ "Hear what?" Of course she didn't hear, she wasn't bonded to Willow right now. The dragon was sleeping in her lap in a lazy fashion. Selene had flown to meet me here when I called her from my room, but the two had pulled apart when they arrived._

_ My ear twitched again. There it was, the familiar sound of a gunshot._

_ "Get down!" I turned around and lunged for Selene, knocking her flat onto the roof. Something pierced my side, and I glanced down, surprised to see no bullet, but it was a dart. Shit, I knew exactly what that meant._

_ The drug contained in the little dart was already taking effect on me, blurring my vision and dulling my senses to near inexistence. I yelled at Selene to get out of here while a bunch of humans were climbing onto the roof to get us. I fought back against them, but in my weakened state, they only had to wait until the drug took full effect, rendering me as helpless as an infant, to drag me in. They'd shot Selene and Willow while I struggled against them, so they were probably being taken wherever the hell I was going, too. I shouldn't have let my guard down and let myself remove my disguise to help calm me._

…..

"Can you get out of the chains and find the way out?"

"No, Selene, I'm strong, but I'm not strong enough to break metal. It would be easy if it was plastic cuffs or rope, but not metal. Have you tried reaching Willow? If you had her, you'd be able to do it."

"Our ankles are chained to the wall, too, we can't get close enough with this much length, and I tested it out already. It won't reach across the room."

"Damn it! Do I have to break this damn wall down for us to get out?"

"But you can't break through stone that thick, can you?"

"I highly doubt it. I'd end up breaking something."

"How many ways out do we have?"

"Looks like this is some sort of basement, with the wooden stairs over there leading to the first floor, but the better way would be through that basement window up there, if it wasn't barred over. We could have gone that way and slipped out unnoticed, but we're shit out of luck." The glass was already broken, and it was big enough for us to squeeze through if we went one at a time, but they'd thought about that already and metal bars covered the window.

"We'll have to send for help. They took our cell phones…your hands are tied, but can you at least make a couple of familiars to find Inuyasha and Koga? With all of the Demon hunters that caught us easily, we'll need all the help we can get. It might be smart if Inuyasha can bring his brother or Shippo along."

"I clearly can't fight too much, but I can at least do that." I managed to snap my fingers and a pair of them appeared. "Once they reach the boys, they'll light aflame and create a fire trail that they can easily follow, even in darkness, since the butterflies themselves are hard to see with their translucent appearance, let alone follow. It might take them a while to find them, but this is one of the only chances we have until we can come up with another plan of escape." With another finger snap, the small creatures fluttered out into the sunshine coming from the broken window.

"Let's hope they get here as soon as they can…"

"Shhh, they're coming!" I urgently gave Selene a look, telling her to be silent, as I heard voices from upstairs and several pairs of feet shuffling around and heading towards what was probably the basement door. Several locks were unlatched, and then those feet came thumping down the wooden stairs and into the stone room.

Ugh, they smell just as bad as they look. There were still more of them upstairs, but right now, we were surrounded by five very burly-looking adult human men, all of them armed to the teeth with various weapons, and all of them were covered in what looked like armor similar to what the riot division police would wear, just without the giant shields.

"Well, well, looks like our scumbag Demon bitches are awake, boys."

"She's not a Demon, you dipshits, but a priestess. Morons can't even recognize a Demon when they see one. I suggest if you boys value your lives, you'll let us go right now." I snarled viciously at them, but they just laughed.

"You're in no position to make demands, brat. If that girl is indeed a priestess as you say, why does she carry a dragon with her?"

"I'm a dragon priestess, you pea-brained idiots!"

"She's clearly under the influence of **this** Demon if she is hanging around her. No priestess in her right mind wouldn't kill a Demon on sight."

"Look, we'll let you go, if you tell us where the other Demons are and break the spell you have on the priestess."

Selene rolled her eyes at them. "There are no other Demons."

"…And she is under no spell from me. I do not contain such power."

"Lying bitch! We interrogated our other members that were dragged to prison while they were hunting both you and the priestess! They say more Demons showed up to assist you. You are in league with more Demons! Now, give us information on them. We want their names, how many there are in total, their home location, and what powers they possess. The priestess must also be released. Then, you will be free to go."

"That's a bold-faced lie and you know it. We won't tell you bastards anything." Even if that meant the two of us would come to harm, which I wouldn't let that happen to Selene while I'm breathing, we had to keep the others safe. I gave Selene a look, telling her silently not to give them the information they wanted, under no circumstances.

"We don't expect the priestess to tell us anything, as she is under your influence and a sick monster like you would dispose of her without a second thought, but a bit of persuasion could loosen **your** tongue." _Shit. This is not good…_

"Leave her alone!" Selene tried to stand, but two of the men grabbed her and held her by each arm while two others approached me. I kicked at them and tried scratching them with my claws, but they managed to drag me away from the corner we'd been sitting in and left me in the center of the room, wrists chained to a loop in the floor so my back was to them and I was kneeling.

Here is where one of the men must have pulled out some form of weapon, but I couldn't see from where I was sitting. "As soon as you start talking, the pain will stop. Tell us what we want to know!"

"Go to hell!" A loud cracking noise filled the air as something lashed me in the back, probably a leather whip, by the feel of the sharp sting on my skin. Then he lashed again, and again. I eventually lost count of how many times he whipped my back, tearing open the skin and letting blood soak into my red shirt, but I didn't utter a single word, not a cry of pain, nothing. These little stings were nothing compared to the thought of these bastards getting their hands on Inuyasha, or Sesshomaru, and definitely not little Shippo. He was just a kid, but they wouldn't show him mercy, like they weren't showing leniency towards a teenage girl.

"This method isn't working on her."

"Bitch is stubborn…loyal, but stubborn. Let's do this the old-fashioned way."

Selene cried out to me in her corner, but the men holding her were much stronger than her without Willow. I looked up at her and gave her a reassuring smile as the men switched sides and blocked her view of me. I didn't want her to see anything else that they planned to do. Whatever it was, they wouldn't kill me until they gave up, and if Selene played her cards right and pulled her little actress skills out, they'd let her go and think of her as some innocent victim. They'd try to ask her for the information, but she could pretend she never remembered any of this and go home like none of this happened. This way, nobody but me would get hurt, and I was just fine with that.

Their next form of "information collecting" was just literally beating me up. A punch here, a kick there, all of it hurt, but I took it all in silence once again. I was glad Selene couldn't see this. I'd already been in her position once before, when Adrian tormented and beat my father until his last breath, trying to break him, make him give up trying to protect his daughter and spare his own life, but he never gave in. But, I'd witnessed the whole thing, my Papa even died in my arms. The less she had to see, the better. She didn't deserve to end up like I did.

My tormentors grew tired after about an hour of this. All of them stopped and were complaining about sore muscles and bloody knuckles, but I think I had the worst end of the deal, adding darkening bruises, bloody cuts, and a fractured forearm to the previous injuries of whip lashes on my back.

"Damn, she just won't give up!"

"What do we do now?"

"How about poison?"

"I'm unsure of her resistance to toxins, she may be immune, I'm sure that won't work."

"How about the Demon whistle?"

"If the beatings didn't work, I doubt she'd care if we made her deaf, or blind, for that matter."

"Pull her teeth out?"

"That's just a pathetic idea, if those punches didn't hurt her, pulling her teeth won't, and those easily grow back in a matter of hours."

"We'll have to use the Tasers. It doesn't look like we have another option. If she doesn't squeal from these, we'll finish her off." _Somebody just shoot me now, I'm not going to like this…_

Selene was practically drowning her tears as she cried out for me and begged them to stop, but I wouldn't open my mouth to comfort her, not once, or I'd give them the satisfaction if they heard me even whimper. Selene wouldn't tell, even if they killed me. This was something she understood very well, and she would know what to do if something happened to me. She'd inform my mother, inform the boys, and she agreed not to continue the hunt for Adrian if I died.

The brutish men pulled the black electrocuting objects from one of the various pockets in their uniforms and switched them on.

"It will stop if you just tell us…"

Instead of verbally answering them, I just shook my head and spat blood from my split lip at their leader's shoes.

"Filthy Demon bitch! Let's do this."

Then came the shocks from their Tasers. Now, these particular devices are supposed to be used in the event of self-defense for common folk or police officers. One zap can usually stun a human opponent, sometimes rendering them unconscious, giving the victim enough time to get nearby help on the street or to call the police. On me, they wouldn't knock me out, but they could stun me, and possibly kill me in my weakened state, which they weren't objected to. These boys had the regular handheld Taser instead of Taser guns, so they could hit me multiple times.

I uncontrollably twitched and writhed on the ground, gritting my teeth together to fight back the scream I wanted to let go of. I held on as long as I could, but I couldn't keep that strangled cry of pain back anymore. I finally let it out, much to Selene's dismay and the hunters' satisfaction.

…..

"So, uh, where do you think they are taking us?"

"How the hell should I know!? They're Rose's familiars, so it's got to be important."

Great, first this butterfly thing shows up in my room as soon as I get in from school, and then I run into the stupid mangy wolf while I'm following this damn thing. He was following one, too, which was really weird. If Rose wanted to see us, why was she taking us to the outskirts of town? And why was Koga coming? She could have just called our left us messages, but I checked, and she didn't. This had to be something important. That's why the two of us were running at a quick pace, following the tiny creatures.

"Did that half-breed cat go to school today…?"

"No, she wasn't at school. Selene wasn't either, for that matter…Do you know why?"

"She hasn't contacted me all day. You think these are from the cat because they're in trouble…?"

"I hope not…"

As we neared a run-down building where the fire trail ended, I halted in my tracks as a scream pierced through the air, scattering startled birds on the telephone lines above us. That sound nearly made my heart stop. That was **definitely** Rose, and it was coming from underneath that building.

"Damn it, Koga, move!" I barreled past him as I ran for the house and he followed behind me. I smelled Rose's familiar honey and vanilla scent mixed with the heavy stench of blood, her blood. Selene's floral scent and Willow's similar was mixed in there, too, but I couldn't smell blood from them. I only scented Selene's extreme fear and the dragon's rage. Koga seemed to be running double-time now that we were in range to smell their scents coming from that house. He must be in a panic, too, because Selene was so obviously afraid.

Those humans are in for it now. They were heavily armed, but I didn't care, and neither did Koga. Together, we busted down the wooden door at the front of the house. There were only two guards in there, and we'd caught them in complete surprise. I took down one with a few swift punches while Koga kicked his opponent in the face. Both were knocked out quick, and we made a mad dash for the basement. Instead of dealing with the stupid locks, we used our combined strength to bust down this heavy metal door, too, denting it in several places. We caught all of these humans by surprise, too, as the door crashed down the stairs and onto the floor. As I hopped down the stairs in a single bound and Koga ran down them, I halted at the scene.

Selene was safe, but obviously terrified at what she couldn't see. She was all bound up and being held by two guys. Willow was in a cage in the opposite corner of her, so she clearly couldn't get herself free, but she'd been left unharmed. It was the _hanyou _on the floor I was worried about.

Three other guys were blocking her from Selene's view, and they had been using those annoying black zapping things that people call Tasers to strike her, even though she was already soaked with her own blood. She was covered in fresh cuts and bruises, but most of the blood seemed to be coming from her back. Rose was screaming out as they relentlessly tortured her, but all movement had stopped when we came in for the surprise attack.

Everything moved in slow motion as I took in what was going on. Rage was starting to build up in me, and red was starting to bleed into my eyes as I snarled at them. I held back the beast that was rampaging inside to get out and rip them to pieces, but I pulled it back. It wouldn't be a good idea to lose it now. I may not have been able to kill them, but they weren't going to get away with this!

All at once, the men realized that they were under attack and drew weapons, shouting at us. Stupid humans. "Damn, more Demons! Get them!" As they forgot all about the girls and started shooting at us with guns, we dodged the bullets.

"I'll get Selene and Willow out of here, you grab the cat!" Koga was already on the move, attacking the two men flanking the priestess. I cracked my hand and charged at the ones near Rose, ignoring the bullets barely grazing my skin as I used my fists and claws to disarm them before knocking them all to the ground, one-by-one. I should have ripped their heads off, but Rose and Selene would have chewed me out for killing humans, no matter what they did to them.

The smelly wolf had just dragged Selene, suffering from shock, out of the room and was in the process of freeing the dragon while I checked on Rose. She was barely conscious and seriously hurt, but she was alive.

I gave her a gentle wake-up pat on the cheek as I focused on her face. "Come on, Rose, stay with me, don't fall asleep yet!" From the amount of blood she was losing, I'd have to help her quickly or she was going to bleed to death before we got back to my place to properly treat her, and Selene would be no help in her condition.

While I flipped her over onto her stomach and pulled her shirt up to reveal the extent of the damage, I turned to Koga. "Go find me something to bandage her up with! Hurry!" He nodded quickly and tucked the dragon he had just rescued under his arm while he made a mad dash for the upper floor. I pulled the hoodie I had been wearing right off and pressed it heavily against her back to try to help stop her from bleeding out.

He came back only ten seconds later, carrying a first-aid kit from wherever he got it in the house, and he was carrying Selene on his back. "Here, take the kit. I'll see if I can get her focused enough to help out. She might be able to help stop the bleeding with her priestess powers."

I hastily snatched the kit from him with one hand while I still held the hoodie to her back with the other. Koga rubbed Selene's back in a soothing manner and whispered to her, trying to pull her out of her mental breakdown.

"They're all gone, Selene, but we need your help with Rose, can you do that, please? She's bleeding too much…"

That seemed to wake the priestess up, and she scrambled over to Rose's side. I let her take over for a few seconds as she tore the hoodie off of her back and placed her hands on the torn-up skin. I'd seen this a few times with Kagome. Her hands glowed violet for at least half a minute and then she stopped.

"O-Okay, I got it to stop…"

Koga pulled her away from Rose again and cradled the whimpering girl in his lap, working on calming her down further, while I set to work bandaging up Rose's torso. Without an extra pair of free hands to sit her up, it was a pain in the butt, but I managed to get it done. I pulled the bloody shirt back over her, and then dug around in the backpack I'd brought with me. I'd thought it would be a good idea to start carrying around the Robe of the Fire Rat with Selene hanging around me, but Rose needed it more right now. I wasn't sure if there were reinforcements coming, so we had to be ready.

Once I slid the robe onto Rose and tied it up around her hips, I threw my hoodie over my shoulder and scooped her up. "All right, let's get out of here!" Koga picked up Selene and Willow made herself comfortable on his shoulder. We sped out of the basement and dashed out the front door, running full sprint out of that hell hole. Hopefully none of the humans would regain consciousness and follow us. If not, I don't think it would be very easy to protect Rose and myself while she's like this.

"Where should we go? We can't just drop them off at their houses like this!"

"We're going to my house! I don't think your pack wants me at your place!"

"Right…"

_Damn those bastards…just hang in there, Rose…I should have looked for them when they didn't show up at school, then she wouldn't have gotten hurt…! If she dies, I'm going back there and killing all of them, I don't care if they're human or not!_


	11. Puppy Love

Chapter 11: Puppy Love

Something smells like Old Spice. My room shouldn't smell like that. Oh well. I rolled over and buried my face in my pillow, only to realize something was holding my right hand.

I sat up quickly with a surprised yelp, only to realize I was in my room, and the clock on my bedside told me it was almost noon. What I wasn't expecting was the half-breed dog sleeping with his head pillowed on one arm while the other held my hand.

Glancing around, I noticed that I was wearing a weird robe over my bandaged torso instead of my red shirt. _So that's what smells like Old Spice…must be Inuyasha's body wash…Wait, why am I bandaged…? Oh…right! I guess the guys came in time…Crap, is Selene okay!? AND WHY IS HE HOLDING MY HAND!?_

Apparently, I'd jostled him awake, because his fluffy white head raised and he looked at me with a sleepy look. "Hmmm…? Oh, you're finally awake! Are you okay?" Now he was definitely up. He sat up quickly and stood up from his kneeling position on my floor, then plopped his bum on the side of my bed.

"Yeah, I feel fine, no worries! How's Selene and Willow…?" I was still a little sore, but I was more worried about my friends.

"They both made it out unhurt, don't worry about them. You got beat up pretty bad…why didn't you just tell them something, anything!?"

"Did you really want me to tell them where you guys are living!? I won't have you and your family in danger because of me!"

"You could have at least told them a lie until we got there."

"Then some other random innocent family would have been in danger, Inuyasha!"

"We could have handled ourselves…"

"I would **never** let those bastards get you, okay!? I would rather take the beating and save you, Shippo, and Sesshomaru the pain."

"Stubborn girl…" He growled a bit and turned his back to me, crossing his arms over his chest, like he was pouting.

Grumbling at him, I yanked my blanket off and climbed out of bed, wincing at the pain in my back. "Damn, that's smarts…"

"What do you think you're doing?" He turned his glare to me.

"Uh, obviously going to get myself some lunch and think about the excuse I need to make up for school…?"

"Not with your back in that condition. **I'll** make you something to eat, you go back to bed."

"I'm not helpless, Inuyasha, I can cook something for myself. Besides, you are a terrible cook."

"Hey, I can make a few things! Just go back to bed!" He growled at me, and my ears flattened. I really didn't have the energy to argue with the mutt right now, so I went over to my closet and dug around for some pajamas.

"Fine, sheesh, I'll change and get back in bed. Jeans aren't exactly comfy for sleeping in. Just don't burn the apartment down." _Maybe he'll be gone by the time mother gets back from work, I really don't want her to know I have a guy in the house…she'll just call me a whore again._

I found my white shirt and grey shorts in the closet not long after he left, so I slipped on the bottoms, but I was having trouble with the top. The weird robe top was easy to pull off, but pulling a tee over my head with the injuries on my back, shoulders and the fractured arm was kind of making it difficult.

"Come on…almost got it…" Dog-Boy surprised me by coming up from behind and helping me tug on the shirt. Good thing I was sitting on my bed with my back to him, and the bandages covered up my entire torso, breasts and all. Let's hope Selene helped him with the full bandage job, or he was going to get slapped for seeing way too much of my skin for comfort.

"Oh, uh, thanks…" I spun around and was instantly handed one of the instant cups of ramen. He must be psychic or something, I was totally craving ramen. Looks like he didn't have to cook after all. That thing pops in the microwave and it's done in three minutes.

"Yum! You can make some for yourself if you want." I nibbled on the ramen while he sat down next to me.

"Not really that hungry."

"When did you last eat…? Better yet, how long have you been here?"

"Koga and I took you and Selene to my house first to bandage you up, and when I got here, it was probably around two or three in the morning. Your mother was dead to the world by then."

"You should eat something at least…and you'll probably want this back." I scooped up the jacket thing in my free hand and held it out to him, but he shook his head.

"I think…um…maybe you should wear that for a while, until you heal."

"Why is that…?"

"That robe's made from the fur of the fire rat. It's stronger than most human armor, and it's fireproof. It'll protect you from most human weapons."

"But, are you sure…? It's yours, and if it's that special…" Wow, who knew this weird jacket was that tough?

"I don't really use it these days. Just promise me you'll wear it for a few days, even under your school uniform? It…it would make me feel better if you did…" He had this look on his face, it was practically begging me to do as he asked, and I just couldn't say no.

"All right, I promise I will." I gave him a reassuring smile as I slipped it back on, just to make him worry less about me. He's so protective, it's weird.

He smiled back at me as I engorged myself on ramen. "Everybody was kind of worried about you for a while, but they know you're okay. I made sure to call Selene as soon as I got here. Koga made sure to walk her home, and I think she told me she was going to ask her grandparents if she could skip school today. She told them what happened, but she changed the story a little bit."

"Bet you she's going to hang out with Koga later, too. I have a feeling there's something going on with those two."

"Yeah I guess…oh, right, I almost forgot…" I saw a blush come over his face as he darted off of the bed and dug under it for something.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" I put my empty ramen cup and fork on my nightstand while he came out from under my bed with a bundle of white fluffy stuff and white fabric.

"Uh, this thing was kind of on your windowsill when I brought you in, and then it nearly fell out the window, and when I went to grab it…I kind of scratched it…it was an accident!"

"You destroyed Fluffy? Inuyasha…" I sighed in exasperation and took the remains of my childhood teddy bear. "Man, I'll have to stitch him up…" Thank goodness I have a sewing kit in the drawer in my nightstand. I set to work trying to fix it. "Go get something to eat while I fix this, and we'll call it even."

I think he was expecting me to bust his nose or something, because he visibly relaxed instantly. "So…you're not mad…?"

"No, I'm not mad, really. I know better than anyone that sometimes we can't rein in our abilities and things get destroyed easy. There was this one time that Papa accidentally left out some autographed football or something, and I chewed it to bits with my fangs because I had to get my fangs pulled and they were growing back in when I was seven. Papa had to get them pulled to make my swords. I just couldn't help it; I needed something to chew on. It was like teething all over again."

"Oh…well…"

"Go get food, I'll have him stitched back up in no time. I'll kick your butt if you don't."

He huffed, clearly not intimidated by my threat, and padded out of the room towards the kitchen. By the time he came back with a cup of ramen in his hand, I was indeed already finished with the repairs.

"Now it looks like Frankenstein…sorry…" His little puppy ears drooped, but I rolled my eyes on him. So what if he was covered in stitch marks? I think he looked color that way.

"I think Fluffy looks better than ever. It's not every day you survive a vicious attack from a Demon and survive with the scars to brag about it. All of his little teddy bear friends will cower at his mighty awesomeness." I laughed at my little joke and set the patched up teddy bear on the other nightstand.

Dog-Boy joined in on my laughter while I tucked my knees in to my chest. I wished Inuyasha hang out with me more often, but I can't let him see the ugly side of my mother. I don't want him to pity me because my last living relative turned into a bitch. But, I have to admit, it's nice to have him around. It does get kind of lonely at home with nobody to talk to.

…..

While Inuyasha and I were in the living room, watching TV together, my phone rang. I picked up the cellular device and answered it quickly when I noticed whose number it was. "Hey, Selene, what's up?"

"_You sound much better than you looked yesterday. Feeling better?"_

"Much, thanks. Hold on, let me put it on speaker phone." I clicked the speaker button and grinned. "Say hi to Selene, Inuyasha."

"Hey."

"_Oh, so Fluff-Ears is still at your place? What have you two been doing?"_ The tone in her voice suggested something dirty, so we both growled at her at the same time.

"Nothing of the sort! We're just hanging out before my mother gets here and I have to kick him out. What's wrong with wanting some company once in a while?"

"_I'm just kidding!"_

"Bet you ten bucks you are at Koga's place instead of at home like you should be. Not surprised, though, you sound you're your fine."

"_Koga practically begged me to come over. We're outside washing his bike. He seriously shouldn't worry about me so much."_

"Tell him thanks for me for yesterday."

"_I think Inuyasha did that for you already, like six times."_

I raised a questioning eyebrow to the Dog-Boy, whose face flushed a bright shade of red. Koga's not the only one that worries too much.

"Just goes to show you, male Demons are extremely overprotective."

"Hey!"

"_Must be engrained in their genes or something. Anyway, you coming to school tomorrow?"_

"You know Mother will kill me if I don't."

"_Good point. Anyway, I need to get back to helping the wolf over here scrub down his motor- ah! Koga, don't do that, I have a cell phone in my hand, it can't get wet!"_ It sounded like he just sprayed her with a hose or something.

I laughed at her. "Okay, I'll let you two get back to having fun. Use protection!"

"_Wait, what!? Rose…!"_ I snapped the phone shut and laughed my butt off at my little prank. She'd get me for it later, but I didn't care.

"Her and that wolf! They definitely have something going on. Looks like you'll have to deal with his presence from now on, Inuyasha."

"As long as he keeps his mouth shut about me being a half-breed, I won't knock his teeth out!"

"Doubt he'll resist the urge, but I'll punch him for you. Mess with one half-breed, you mess with them all!" I laughed again as I stood up from the couch, offering my good arm to help him up. "So, want me to make you some dinner?"

"With that arm? I'll make **you** something."

"Oh, don't be so stubborn! Thanks for offering, but I'm not totally helpless…" I stopped when the familiar stench of alcohol reached my nose and I heard the grumpy thundering of my mother coming up the steps in the hallway outside the apartment. Shit, she must have skipped work and went straight to the bar today! She wasn't supposed to be back until after it got dark!

"Quick, go to my room! My mother's coming!" I forcefully grabbed his arm and yanked him off the couch roughly. I didn't mean to be so urgent about it, but if she caught Inuyasha in here, she'd really flip out. I shoved him quickly down the hall and pointed to my bedroom door.

"Rose, why do I have to hide!? I still have to explain to her what happened so she won't get mad about you missing school for two days…"

"Just go, please, and don't come out, no matter what you hear!"

"What do you mean by…!?" I shoved him in my bedroom and slammed the door shut, further splintering the damaged door, as I rushed to the couch and sat on it, pretending I was just watching TV and wasn't just trying to hide a teenage boy from her.

The drunken woman came in and groggily kicked her shoes off. As soon as she spotted me, all hell broke loose. She tossed her purse on the floor and stormed over clumsily, glaring as I turned to look at her. Damn, I should have made Inuyasha leave. She's going to let me have it, now.

"Where da hell ha' you bin!?"

"Mother, I had a bit of trouble with some hunters, so I was…unable…to make it to school yesterday or this morning. I'm sorry…" I gestured to the fractured arm as if to make my point, but I knew she wouldn't give a damn if both my legs were broken. Even while I kept my voice low and calm, she kept raising hers.

"Ish no escuzz! You goin' ta school tomorrow!" She reached out and violently gave one my ears a tug, which I ignored and uttered not a sound, though it hurt like a bitch.

"Of course, Mother."

"Damn righ' you are! Weak lil' brat…hah, le' dem beat ya…your own faul'. Everytin your faul'!"

I suppressed the hiss that wanted to tear out of my throat and make her piss herself, but I kept my eyes to my feet as she stormed to her bedroom. Quietly, I stood and headed to my bedroom. Thankfully, I heard not a single peep from Inuyasha. Now how was I going to explain this to him? I really hadn't wanted him to know about my mother's problem with beer, but he definitely knew now. I was really embarrassed and ashamed at that point.

Closing the door behind me, I pulled my gaze up from my feet to Inuyasha to come up with some excuse to explain things, but I found myself tightly wrapped in a hug instead. He didn't say anything, he just held me. I was at a loss for words, so I stood frozen while his warmth surrounded me.

"That woman…" Finally, he said something and broke the spell of surprise on me.

"She's my mother. What do you expect me to do?" I wanted to cry. His hug felt so nice, I just wanted to let it all out, but I held it in. I'm not weak, and I'm not a child. I won't cry, especially not in front of Inuyasha.

Carefully, I pulled away from him. "You should go home, we have school tomorrow…" I hated to kick him out, and already I was yearning for him to hug me like that again. It made me feel so much better, but if he didn't go soon, I was going to burst into tears and he was going to see it.

"I…just…make sure you wear the robe, okay?" He gave me that look again, one that I could read as sorrow, a bit of worry, and something else I couldn't identify.

"Promised I would, didn't I? Now get going before she finds out you're here." I gave him a pat on the shoulder and a reassuring smile, no matter how fake it was. "I'll see you at school."

He hesitated, but he gave me a nod and headed towards my bedroom window. In a flash, he'd thrown it open, and now he was gone. It was barely two seconds after he left that I finally couldn't hold the waterfall of tears back anymore. If only he knew the whole story. If only any of them knew…

…..

Walking into school the next day was not fun. The whole class stared at me as I came in and sat down. Only a few bandages were visible under my uniform, but I had the sleeve of my blazer and white shirt pulled up to the elbow so my bandaged forearm was showing, simply because the tight sleeve and thick bandages did not agree with each other. Still, I managed to wear the robe underneath all of that, even if I had to awkwardly tuck one sleeve on the inside of the red fabric. There were slits in both sleeves close to the shoulders, so I was just using that slit as an arm hole instead of wearing the full sleeve. Kind of handy.

Inuyasha had been whispering to Selene in the back of the room, but he quieted down and gave me a smile as I entered the room. Selene smiled, too, though I knew they were both worried about me. I returned their smiles as I sat down with them.

"Hey guys."

"You look great today, despite the makeshift cast."

"Eh, it'll be all gone by tomorrow, don't worry. And yes, Inuyasha, I'm wearing it." I tugged the hem up from under the collar of my white shirt, since he'd been staring at me so awkwardly.

He looked a little relieved, so I just laughed at him and stuck my tongue out. "You're a dork. Told you I would wear it."

Selene glanced between us, clearly missing what was going on, but she gave up quickly and shrugged. "You two are so weird."

"You have no room to talk, Selene." I flicked her on the nose and she grumbled at me. "So, how are you and Koga doing?"

Her face blushed in embarrassment. "Uh…well…"


	12. Beautiful Soul

Chapter 12: Beautiful Soul

"I HATE YOU, YOU STUPID MOON!"

"Relax, Rose, you'll still look great!"

"Yeah, whatever…" As you have probably guessed, it's the full moon, and Selene's at my place, sitting in the living room with me to do my hair.

Too bad tonight's Homecoming night, too.

Selene had come to my house after school and after my mother left for the bar, all with the "gear" we needed to get ready. She came fully loaded with her huge bag of make-up and her hair kit, full of things like hair accessories, a variety of hair brushes, a hair dryer, a curler, a straightener, hair spray, mousse, so on and so forth.

"Hold still, I'm almost done, and then we can get the make-up taken care of." Her brunette hair was already done up nicely. Instead of her usual low pigtails, she had pulled her hair back into a neat bun with a clip holding it all together. The hair clip was adorned with a jeweled flower.

"There we go! Do you like it?" She handed me a mirror, and I gazed at my black hair pulled back into a high ponytail, with the hair curled thickly. Now I look a bit like a princess. The hair tie was also a dark red, the shade my hair would be when the sun would set. Good thing Selene thought ahead.

"I like it. I think it works with my dress nicely. How should we do the make-up?"

"Well, you won't need a lot of make-up with your dress color, but make sure to give yourself some mascara, and red lipstick won't hurt."

"Got it. What about you? Want me to help?"

"Nope, I've got it all planned out. Go take care of your make-up and I'll help you into the dress."

I nodded and dug through her make-up bag, setting to work on my face while Selene worked on pulling off a pretty pale glitter eye shadow look and used some glitter lip gloss. She looked so great, compared to my boring self.

Now, for the challenge of weaseling into our dresses and shoes, plus the jewelry. When we'd gone shopping, Selene had picked an elegant gown of a peach color, the edges on the bodice trimmed with a ruffle. The dress was bareback and strapless, with only a few horizontal straps on her back keeping the gown on her ridiculously small frame. White heels were her choice in shoes, and for jewelry, she'd decided on only wearing a pearl necklace. She was keeping her wrists free for the corsage Koga had promised to get her.

Yup, the wolf is coming, too, as Selene's date. He is too old to legally be allowed into the dance, but since he's a Demon, he would find his way in. So, my buddy was ditching me for the wolf she was totally crushing on. They weren't even officially dating yet! Oh well, I'd still have Inuyasha to hang out with.

For me, I'd gone simpler in my dress choice. Mine was a white dress that hugged my form nicely and the skirt played out at the hips, ending at my knees. The top was shoulder-less. There was a cute design of flowers embroidered with black thread onto the bottom left corner of the skirt, but that's as fancy as the dress got. For shoes, I'd gone with comfortable black sandals with a soft silver-colored sole and a short, thick heel. The strap running across my foot was decorated in white rhinestones. I was only wearing a white choker with it.

"Well, are you ready, Rose? I think you look great." Despite the fact that the sun was crawling below the horizon line and I was shifting, she still thought I looked nice. Whatever. I don't like the way I look in either form. I'm still too plain.

"Psh, you are looking fabulous yourself. I think Koga will just adore you." Her face flushed a delicate shade of pink at the thought of the wolf admiring her in her dress.

"Oh, gosh, you think so?"

"I know so. Come on, your date should be here soon." I giggled at her as I headed out of the apartment with her and she hastily grabbed her peach shawl to throw over her shoulders. Koga was going to drive her there, despite my protests about her riding a motorcycle in that dress, and Inuyasha was going to walk with me, since my apartment isn't too far from the school.

We only waited outside for about two minutes when both boys showed up within seconds of each other. Koga looked nice in his dark purple dress shirt, black suit vest, black tie, black suit pants, and shiny black dress shoes.

"Hey, Princess! You look great!" He gave Selene his wolfish grin of approval as she carefully walked over and gave him a light hug around the shoulders. Lately, Koga had gotten in the habit of calling her that. Probably has something to do with him being a wolf prince.

"You clean up nicely, too." Another blush spread across her face as she giggled in a girlish manner. Boy, she's got it bad for him.

"Brought ya somethin'." Of course it was the corsage. He fastened the white lily wristband around her wrist and smiled at her again. The blush on her face deepened as he was even bold enough to steal a quick kiss from her cheek. "That was your second present."

I shook my head at her as Koga patted the seat behind him, gesturing for her to climb on. She hopped behind him shyly, and carefully with her dress, before she wrapped her arms around his torso, resting the side of her face on his back. She looked so happy; I couldn't help but smile at the two. _He might be good for her…_

"Uh…wow…you look…" I turned to face Inuyasha, who was wearing a basic suit. A huge blush, just as bad as Selene's, was on his face.

"Yeah, I know, I look ridiculous." I did look kind of silly, especially with Inuyasha's jacket draped over my shoulders. Inuyasha insisted that I take it with me to the school dance, even after I'd completely healed from the incident with the hunters. Well, I needed something to cover me outside anyway, why not? Red looks good with this dress too.

Koga rolled his eyes at me. "Stupid girl. Come on, mutt; tell her how nice she looks!" Whoa, wolf dude telling me I look nice, even as a human? Sure, this is the first time he's seen it, but really, he doesn't have to lie about it.

"Uh, I…yeah, Koga's right, you look…really nice…" He scratched the back of his head and looked at his feet, embarrassed, but Koga glowered at him.

"Five hundred years and you still can't do it right! You gotta tell her she's beautiful, stupid!"

Both of us glared at Koga. "Oh shut up, Koga!" Both of us hollered at him at the same time.

"Whatever, let's just get going, or I'm going to get a head-start on you!" He was already revving up the engine, and Selene was giving us a wicked look. Uh oh, that's never good.

"Yeah, I know, I know."

"Uh… you'll beat us there, anyway, Koga, we're walking…right…?"

Inuyasha shook his head at me. "You are not walking to the dance. Come on." Before I could protest, Dog-Boy had me on his back. I thought he was just going to run all the way to the dance, but I was double-surprised when he shifted into his dog form.

A giggle from Selene confirmed my suspicions that she had something to do with this. "Race time, yay!"

"Last one to the dance is a smelly canine!" Koga started up his motorcycle and sped off with dog-Inuyasha hot on his trail. I had to cling to the fuzzy fur on his neck to keep myself from falling off.

"You two boys are so immature!" I couldn't help but laugh, though. This was actually kind of fun, though the wind was whipping at my hair. No wonder why Selene put in nearly three tons of hairspray in my hair. She knew this would probably happen. Sneaky little priestess. I'll get her back for it later somehow. Gotta admit, this is pretty cool. Who needs some fancy limo to get to the dance when your date rides you there in a motorcycle? Or you ride in on a giant dog? If we were allowed to flaunt this to the other girls in the school, those bitches would be so jealous.

…..

The two arrived in the empty back parking lot at the exact same time, so the "race" was a tie between Inuyasha and Koga's motorcycle. He pulled himself off of the bike and carefully helped Selene off, holding her dress for her, while Inuyasha just transformed again and I slid off of his back.

"Wow, that was fun!"

"You said it, Rose!" Us two goofy girls couldn't stop giggling as we made our way to the entrance with Inuyasha while Koga ran towards a back entrance to sneak his way in. We had tickets, he didn't.

The three of us made it past the check-in station and moved into the gym, which was nicely decorated with the typical black, white, and red school color decorations that a high school dance would have: streamers, balloons, hanging signs, confetti, ribbons, etc. We didn't even take two steps into the room when Koga popped up and surprised Selene from behind, who shrieked for a second, but burst into laughter when she realized it was him.

Music was already booming, and kids were everywhere. They were dancing, sitting on the chairs by the wall like wallflowers, or munching away at the snack table. Many people stopped to stare at our odd quartet, but we happily ignored them. Screw them, this was our night to have fun and forget about these lame assholes. Selene hid her peach purse and shawl away in a corner, and I hid Inuyasha's jacket with her stuff, so we wouldn't have to carry them around. Our heeled shoes quickly joined the pile. We'd retrieve it before we left the dance.

"Come on, Koga, let's dance! This is my jam!" They just so happened to be playing "She Wolf" by Shakira, one of her favorite songs, so she dragged the helpless wolf along with her to the dance floor. A few of the chaperone teachers gave Koga weird looks, but since he'd made it past "security", they said nothing. Besides, I think they were kind of intimidated by him. The dude does look kind of tough, even with his not-so-manly ponytail.

"Those two are ridiculous."

"Hah, I know." Inuyasha laughed at my statement and turned to me. "So, uh, what should we do?"

"I dunno about you, but I think we should grab a few snacks before the pigs take all the good stuff." He nodded at the idea and joined me at the snack table. The poor guy looked kind of lost, probably because he'd never been to a school dance before, so I was going to keep my eye on him.

While I was busy munching on a cookie, one of the pretty blonde girls from our first period class came up to us.

"Um, hey…I like what you did with your hair. Looks nice on you. I was wondering…is it okay if I borrow your boyfriend for a dance, Rose?"

My face flushed. "Inuyasha's not my boyfriend, Ally."

"Oh, well, you two kind of came in together and you're hanging out, I assumed he was your date…"

"Nah, we're here as friends. Go ahead and take him if he wants to dance."

"Hmm…I guess so. All right."

"Great!" A big smile spread across her face as she grabbed his arm and hauled him onto the dance floor. From the way she was acting and that look on her face, I supposed that she might even have a crush on him or something. Well, good for her taking the initiative. I finished my cookie and went over to the dance floor by myself. "Disturbia" by Rihanna was coming on, so of course I was going to jam out, even if it was alone. I'm a pretty good dancer. I don't do all that disgusting grinding that most teens do and call it "dancing". I actually dance.

Out of the crowd, Selene pushed her way over to me and joined in my dancing. Apparently Koga had gotten hungry and he was devouring snacks at the snack table, well, like a wolf. It was actually kind of funny. He always eats like he hasn't eaten in weeks. He joined us later, kind of at a loss of what to do, but we didn't care, even if his dancing looked really awkward.

Soon, Inuyasha ditched Ally and joined us, too, just as "Circus" from Britney Spears blasted through the speakers. Selene and I were just acting like goofballs, singing along as we danced, and the guys were just trying their best not to look like a couple of dorks. "Sexy Back" from Justin Timberlake came on after that, so that's when I took a break in the "wallflower" section with everybody else.

"Man, did they really have to blare the music up that loud?" Poor Inuyasha and his sensitive ears.

"It's more fun that way! Besides, less chatter you have to hear from the pin-heads." Selene laughed as she gestured to the ever-popular Veronica, wearing a little black dress that was way too short for her, surrounded by tons of guys. Always the little succubus, that girl.

"How many guys do you think she'll end up making out with tonight?"

"Not sure, her record's ten. I think she's been trying to break that record for the past three school dances."

Koga and Inuyasha raised their eyebrows.

"I take it you guys don't like this Veronica chick…"

All three of us nodded.

"She's a slut." Inuyasha rolled his eyes, probably recalling her flirtatious advances the last time he encountered her.

Then, "Sexy Chick" from David Guetta came on, so Selene dragged Koga out for more dancing.

"Have to admit, that wolf grows on me more and more. She looks happy."

"When he's not being an ass, the smelly wolf isn't too bad…he at least knows how to treat a girl right, unlike somebody I know." I swear I thought I heard the distant voice of a guy saying something angrily in Japanese and something smacking him on the head, but I guess it was just my imagination.

Another girl came over and dragged Inuyasha away to dance to "ET" by Katy Perry, so I stayed in my seat and quite literally twiddled my thumbs. This was the most fun I'd had at a dance, since it wasn't just me and Selene, but I still felt kind of lonely, being a little left out with my best friend with her date, and Inuyasha getting asked to dance every time we turn around. He's popular with the ladies, I'll give him that.

Oh, great. Here comes Veronica and her army of evil slut bitches and mind-controlled zombie slave men.

"Hey, Rose! Love the hair! Did you get into an accident with paint or something?" Her girlish giggle was so damn annoying.

"Did you get into an accident with your tailor? Your dress doesn't seem to fit. It is **way** too short. Then again, it doesn't matter, as you spend most of the night with your skirt up anyway."

"I don't see you here with a date. What's wrong, your father was working so he couldn't take you to the dance? Oh, wait, oops, I almost forgot about HIS little accident. My bad."

You have no idea how badly I want to smack this bitch. My hand was practically twitching with the urge to back-hand her, since tonight I couldn't gouge her eyes out with my claws.

"Unlike you, I don't need to hang on a man to make me forget about my insecurities and pretend like I'm content with who I am. Well, in your case, it would be, what, twenty, fifty men? It surprises me you haven't spread your slut disorder to every guy in the school."

"Poor lonely Rose. At least I can get any man I want. Who would ever be your date?"

"Actually, I would, now I suggest you all go the hell away before I have to make you." Here comes Inuyasha for the dramatic rescue, giving threatening glares to them all before he took my hand.

"Care for a dance?" Quickly he grabbed me away from the group and we headed towards the dance floor. Man, the look on all of their faces was absolutely priceless.

"Thanks for the save, Inuyasha. I was ready to murder her in her sleep."

"I wasn't kidding about the dance though." He gave me a nervous smile. I raised my eyebrow at him, since Jesse McCartney's "Beautiful Soul" was coming on.

"But, it's a slow dance…do you even know how to?"

"Yeah, it's not that hard…promise I won't step on your toes." He gained a bit more confidence and wrapped his arms loosely around my waist. I felt the heat rising to my cheeks as I pulled my arms around his neck.

"Okay, I guess…"

"Don't let those girls bother you. You look great. She's just jealous."

Sheesh, he's so cute, he's making me blush even more. "T-Thanks…"

I'm pretty sure both of us were blushing horribly now. Even in the dark lighting of the gymnasium, it was obvious. We were getting tons of stares from our spectators all around us.

"Uh…they're staring…"

"Who cares? Let 'em stare." _As long as they don't do that cheesy thing in the movie where the spotlight's on us._

Selene and Koga found their way over to us, and both were slow dancing.

Koga gave Inuyasha a sly grin of approval while Selene gave me a thumbs-up.

"You two are so cute!"

"We are not!" I should have let him go and hid my face, but I kind of didn't want to, so I buried my face in his shirt. That kind of just made it worse.

"Awwwwwwww!"

"Selene, stop it!"

Song change to "Glad You Came" by The Wanted, I totally love you. Slow song was over, so we all broke apart and danced around like the pack of dorks we are. Yup, best school dance **ever**, despite the heavily embarrassing moment of Inuyasha and I together.

…..

It was probably past midnight when the dance ended, and we started filing out of the school after retrieving our belongings. We were one of the last groups of people that slipped out of the building.

"That was so much fun!" Selene tossed her arms around Koga's neck and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Dog-Boy and I glanced between the two. "So, are my best buddy and the wolf prince officially dating yet? It is so obvious you are into each other." They only met about two weeks ago, but it was clear they had something going on.

Now it was their turn to blush. "Uh…well…" Selene shyly fiddled with her shawl while Koga cleared his throat.

"Aw, what the heck? Selene, would you do me the honor of being my girl?" He took her tiny hands in his much larger ones and practically stared at her. That is **SO** cheesy, but adorable at the same time.

"Okay!" I'd never seen her happier as she practically attacked Koga in a huge hug.

"Sheesh, it's about time, wolf."

"Ditto." Both of us shook our heads at the pair.

"Awww, look at the happy couple. Isn't that sweet? Makes me want to puke." Oh no, that was definitely Adrian's voice I just heard. No, come on, we were having so much fun, and now he's snuck up on me, when I'm stuck as a human!

Koga snarled and flexed his claws, wrapping his arms protectively around Selene. She wasn't totally helpless without Willow by her side; she still had her Shikigami paper hidden in her purse. Even so, I don't think he was going to let Adrian ruin the night for us.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha pushed me behind him. "Put the robe on, right now!" I did as he told me and threw my arms in the sleeves before tying the robe on securely around my waist. It was so big on me; I had enough to throw over my head like a hood. "Get out here, Adrian! Show yourself, you stupid coward!" Without my senses, I had no idea where he was.

"Can you smell him?"

"He's here, but his scent is everywhere! I can't pinpoint him. We have to get out of here! Koga!"

"Already on it!" He scooped Selene up bridal-style and took off running. He would probably come back for his bike later. Right now, he didn't have time to deal with it.

Inuyasha pulled me onto his back once again and transformed before he took off after Koga. I spotted Adrian flying after us from high in the sky and glared at him.

"Damn it, Adrian, just leave us alone!"

"Can't believe you went to a dance with him! Why do you do this to me, sweetheart? Please, let's go talk about this! You know you are mine and mine alone, so why do you insist on hanging out with that half-breed mutt!?"

"Go die in hell, you sick bastard!" _Doesn't he realize I'm also a half-breed?_

"I'll kill you all for taking my woman from me!" He sent dozens of ice shards flying towards us, but I just tugged the coat tighter around me. As to be expected from this magic jacket, the shards bounced off like they were nothing. Koga and Selene had completely avoided the attack thanks to the wolf's speed, but Inuyasha ended up with a hunk of ice stuck in his shoulder.

_Shit, that asshole!_ I yanked out the sharp piece of ice from his shoulder, cutting up my hand in the process, and turned around to curse at Adrian again, but he was swooping in for the attack, growling in irritation. When he got in range, I used the ice shard as a weapon and slashed him in the face, nearly blinding him in one of his eyes in the process.

"Gah, why would you do that!? I'm going to have to punish you for hurting me, Rose!"

"You better watch yourself when the sun comes up, Adrian, I'll massacre you!"

He swooped in again and grabbed me from behind, practically yanking me off of Inuyasha's back. Both of the boys stopped their running and turned to glare at him.

"I'll get him with Goraishi!"

Dog-Boy transformed and growled at Koga. "No, you stupid idiot, you might hit her!"

"She's mine, mutt, you hear me!? MINE!"

"Not in your lifetime, Adrian!" I still had the ice shard, so I stabbed him in one of his legs. Yeah, not a good idea, as he instantly dropped me, and we're kind five stories off the ground. This is going to hurt. A lot.

Quicker than I could blink, Inuyasha was on the move. With a tremendous leap, he snatched me right out of the air and cradled me into his chest, despite his bleeding shoulder.

"Good catch, Inuyasha! Come on; let's just get to Rose's place! We can't fight him when he keeps targeting her!" Selene was the only one making sense today. Besides, if he still chased us to my apartment, she could make a barrier for a few hours to keep him away until the sun came up.

He reluctantly nodded and turned tail, dodging Adrian's ice shard blasts as he caught up with the speedy Koga. _Great, once again, Inuyasha got hurt because of me…_

…..

We got to my place about five minutes later and realized that Adrian had given up the chase.

"That was a close one…" Koga strolled casually into my living room and set Selene down on her feet. With his amazing speed, the two had made it out unscathed. Not like Adrian had targeted them anyway.

As soon as Inuyasha put me down, I was checking his shoulder. "You're hurt…"

"I'll be fine. Besides, so are you." With his good arm, he grabbed my bleeding hand, which was still fisted in the sleeve of his jacket to keep it from bleeding all over my dress. I was quite amazed that I had gotten away without a single stain on my dress.

Selene rolled her eyes at him. "She will be fine; hers is just a little scratch. I'll take care of this; Koga can help you bandage that hand, Rose." I nodded to her and went to my bedroom to get the first-aid kit for both of us while I fumed in my head.

_This can't go on much longer…we were lucky to get away with a few cuts this time…Inuyasha got hurt again because of me…I'm so damn weak! What can I do…? He totally ruined our night, too! Selene and Koga were having so much fun…Inuyasha was too…it's all my fault…IT'S ALWAYS MY FAULT!_


	13. FML

Chapter 13: FML

"Agh, damn it!" I slashed at the giant Rat Demon that had just bit my arm with the sword in my free hand. I landed a good swipe and severed the head from the body, watching as the gross corpse fell to the ground while the head still had his teeth stuck in my limb. Great, first Adrian attacks us at the dance Friday, and now this. I go out for a leisurely stroll on my usual hunt for the bastard and this stupid Demon came out of nowhere.

Oh well, it's dead now. I ripped the severed head from my arm and tossed it to the ground. Thankfully, I'd moved the battle into the woods, so the body would probably decay before anybody found it. We really don't need the humans freaking out because they found rats the size of small dogs are infecting the city.

I sheathed my blades and headed home, grumbling irritably as I inspected the bite wound on my forearm. Lately, I've been getting hurt way too much. Just when my hand healed too!

Usually, there aren't a lot of Demons around, but since Adrian appeared; they've been a bit too active for my liking. He probably has something to do with this. _They could be working for him?_ _He's been known to get weaker Demons to do his bidding, since he's a rather powerful one. I dunno, but dealing with all of these Demons plus that stupid bat is going to be challenging._

After arriving at my apartment, I took care of the bite with the rapidly-emptying first-aid kit in the bathroom and went to bed. Another school week started tomorrow, and I know people are already going to talk about what happened at the dance. I don't want to have to worry about them making up rumors of my latest injury too. At least I can hide this one with my school uniform.

…..

Entering school was…awkward. I can't tell you how many stares I got. Guess Veronica spread around another rumor to make me look bad in front of the entire student body. Again. She hates being humiliated in front of anyone, so usually when I openly mock her; she makes my life at school a living hell. Whatever. I know the rumors aren't true, and Selene definitely knows. Inuyasha will probably know too, since he was at the dance. I won't worry about anybody else hearing them. Still, I can already feel the headache coming on.

When I entered the classroom, a cheery female gave me a large glomp as a greeting. "Morning, Rose! Isn't the weather just beautiful today?" _I knew she was going to do this._ I gave her an irritated glare. I'm really not in the mood for this. My headache is getting worse and I just want to get this day over with.

"Selene, what did she say about me this time?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You always talk about trivial things when you are trying to distract me from trying to discover what nasty rumor Veronica has spread around the school about me using my hearing. I'm going to find out eventually, so just spit it out. Sheesh."

"No I don't."

"I can read you like a book, Selene. Spill it."

"…She said she saw you having a threesome in the back parking lot with two of your teachers at the dance…"

God damn it. I might be taking a trip to the principal's office. This time she's gone too far. If he deems it serious enough, he will start an investigation on the rumor to see if it's true. One, he can't have his teachers sleeping with students. Two, he might suspect I was trying to improve my grades. "Which ones….?" I sat at my desk while she stood next to it. The plus side is, if the principal investigates and finds out Veronica spread a rumor like this to get back at me, she'll get in trouble. SERIOUS trouble. Our principal is very strict on this sort of thing.

"Mr. Sanders, this period's teacher, and your next period teacher, Mrs. Winter." Great, now everybody's going to think I'm only smart because I'm screwing around with my teachers, and that I'm a total slut.

I put my head on my desk and sighed, the throbbing in my head worsening. Add a queasy stomach on top of that, and you can imagine how low I'm feeling right now. This isn't the first time Veronica has spread a rumor, but none like this. If I get into trouble with the school because of this, it's going to go on my record, and many colleges probably won't take me because of that blemish.

"Come on, Rose, it's not that bad."

"Of course it's bad! Now everybody will think I'm just as much of a slut as she is!" I picked my head up off of the desk and glowered at her. She doesn't really understand the full weight of the situation. She's not the one getting dirty looks and whispers from everybody in the damn classroom. What, did she text the rumor to every student in the school, or put it on Facebook!? Word does travel fast when she's flapping her overly-sized lips, though.

Inuyasha came in just then and strode over to us with an irritated look on his face. Obviously, he had heard about the rumors too. He plopped his butt down angrily on my desk and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You know, that Veronica chick is a real bitch."

"Who told you?"

"She told me herself! She's so stupid."

My best friend rolled her eyes. "With that incident last night, she probably thought that you two were a couple and was trying to break you up."

"I didn't fall for it, obviously! I had my ears on Rose the whole night, I would have known if she'd even left the gym."

Selene laughed. "Hahaha, stalker. You should know she's not that kind of girl by now, too."

I was going to say something to Selene, but I wasn't feeling well and wasn't in the mood for this. I plopped my head back on my desk, groaning.

"Let's just not talk about it anymore, okay? As long as you guys know I didn't do it, I don't give a fuck about the rest of the student body."

"Well, you're really cranky today."

"Everybody thinks I'm a slut and I didn't sleep very well last night, all right? I'm allowed to be cranky."

"You don't look too good either. Are you feeling all right?"

"Just peachy, thanks, Selene. My life just got ruined by an overly-tanned bimbo."

Mr. Sanders came in just then, so we had to go our separate ways as class started. He pointedly glowered at me for at least a full five seconds before he even began to tell us what today's lecture would be on. I ignored him as I kept resting my head on my desk. He knows full well I didn't start the damn rumor, why the hell would I do that to myself? So he should stop glaring and do his job!

The sick feeling in my stomach was getting worse, and I was getting more irritable by the second. I might be ill, but I shouldn't be. Full-blooded Demons never get sick unless poison's involved, but Half-Demons can still get human illnesses, it's just rare for it to happen. On today of all days, how the hell did I end up sick?

I'd just have to grin and bear with it for the rest of the school day. Even if I wanted to go home, I couldn't. One, I'm not about to ask my first or second period teachers to go to the nurse's office because of that damn rumor. Two, if I did go to the nurse's office, they'd call my mother to take me home if it was serious enough and she'd lie about picking me up. She's told me before that she'd never pick me up if I went to the nurse's office and they called her to come get me and take me home. Her work was much more important.

First period was agonizingly slow to end. My condition was getting worse with body aches. I couldn't get out of the classroom fast enough! I bolted out of there in a hurry and headed down the hall towards my second period class. Now the stares weren't bothering me anymore. I was just focused on getting to class on time and resisting the urge to run into the bathroom to hide for the rest of the school day. If I did that and got caught, mom would massacre me for it later.

I moved on to second period, but I just felt even more like crap. I spent most of the class with my head on my desk. Ms. Winters was in an even fouler mood than Mr. Sanders was, so she just completely ignored my behavior and put a failing grade on the pop quiz she handed out at the end of class, even though I managed to complete a few questions of it while resisting the urge to barf up my breakfast.

After that nightmare of a class ended, I finally decided I couldn't take it anymore. I dragged my way to an empty stairwell that nobody used and retrieved my cell phone from my bag. I was going to resort to drastic measures and do something I hadn't done since I was in middle school: call my mother.

The phone rang about five times before she answered with her usual angry voice.

_"Why the hell are you calling me!? You should be in school, missy!"_

"I am in school, mother…its lunch time now, but I'm in one of the halls instead of taking the lunch break…"

_"And you are interrupting MY lunch break, WHY?"_

"I haven't been feeling well all day…I think I'm sick. Could you possibly…could you come get me, please…? If not, I just need you to okay the office for me to go home myself…"

_"That's a load of bullshit. I received a call this morning from the school's number. I didn't have time to answer, so I'm going to assume you are in trouble and you're hiding. You're probably skipping school, you little shit. How gullible do you think I am, Rose? You're grounded when you get home. Don't call me at work again!" _And then she hung up on me.

I should have expected as much. Damn the principal for calling my mother about the rumor. I tossed the phone back into my bag and ran my hand through my hair. I'm already physically and mentally exhausted, and the day is only half-way over.

And it's about to get a whole lot worse. There comes Veronica, tromping down the stairs, with two guys trailing along behind her. I should have remembered that the bitch likes to come here when she skips class to hang out with whatever man is hanging off her arm, or arms in this scenario. Just brilliant.

When she saw me standing in the hallway, she smirked. "Well, look who it is. It's the teacher's little pet. Waiting for your lunch appointment with your lovers?"

"Veronica, you sleep with more men in a week than a prostitute sleeps with in her career. Don't even start with me today or I'll knock your teeth out."

"Oh, the clumsy little oaf is coming to get me, whatever shall I do?" She sarcastically pretended to be scared of me. "You couldn't hit the broad side of a barn on a **good** day. You aren't looking very well. What's the matter, did you get an STD?"

"No, but I'm sure YOU did from the assistant principal. Everybody knows you stole away to the bathroom with him at last year's prom, and that he's had his pedophile eyes on you since the first day of freshman year. Why don't you face it, Veronica, you're just a piece of meat to any boy that'll give you two seconds of attention."

That made her snap. "You little bitch! Boys, why don't you teach that slut a lesson? There'll be an extra present for both of you later, and a bonus for whoever breaks her nose." Her zombie slaves were already running towards me, so I darted down the stairs towards the next landing. I'm **SO** going to kill her for this! This has to be the worst day of my entire life.

I stopped on the next landing and spun around to deliver a swift kick to the first guy's face. He'd been right behind me, so my foot made contact and he went sprawling to the floor. The second guy ended up getting a left hook to the face and fell on his rump right on the stairs. Stupid boys.

Veronica gaped at me as I glared at the two boys. "You **REALLY **shouldn't mess with me today. I'm not in the mood. Now, run along back to your mistress, you little bitches. I'm going to lunch." I probably wasn't going to eat with my stomach doing backflips, but standing in this stairwell wasn't a good idea, either. If a teacher came running, we'd all get in trouble for fighting. I'm already in enough shit as it is thanks to her; the fight would just add fuel to the fire.

One of the boys jumped up to his feet and grabbed my forearm, right where I got bit by the stupid rat, causing it to re-open again. Now blood was seeping through the bandage, my shirt sleeve, and starting to soak through the blazer.

I instinctively hissed at him. "Let. Go." Having a crappy day, plus being sick and injured, was leaving me in an extremely terrible mood, terrible enough to forget that I'm supposed to be posing as a regular human being. These guys were asking to be shred into tiny pieces by my claws. I'd had just about enough of all this bull shit today.

He jumped back in surprise and noticed the blood dripping down my arm. "What the hell!? I didn't grab her that hard!"

Veronica just smirked at me. "It's just another one of her mysterious injuries that she shows up at school with. You must really hate your life if you're cutting yourself. Man, you are having one VERY bad day."

"Yeah? Well your day is about to get a shit ton worse." I was quite fed up playing around with this stupid bimbo. I was already marching up the stairs, but the other guy yanked me back by my hair, causing me to fall the few steps I'd gone up, just to fall back and land on my butt on the small landing where I had just been standing. _Stupid illness making me weaker than usual!_

"Just try it, skank. You'll regret messing with me. Boys, I'll meet you in the parking lot." She turned on her heel and left the stairwell from the upper floor, leaving me to deal with these scumbag teenage boys.

I jumped to my feet and glared at the two boys as they headed towards me. I was just about to beat the shit out of both of them, but my condition decided just then to get even worse. Along with my headache, I was starting to feel a bit lightheaded. It was partially due to the fact that I'm sick, and that my bite wound just re-opened thanks to that jerk. Having little to eat doesn't help either. I staggered against the wall behind me while they just laughed.

"Hahaha, she's not looking too good!"

"What happened to your little tough act a second ago, Rose? You're pathetic."

"You guys must not be very tough either, if I'm mopping the floor with you while I'm ill. It's even more pathetic, because it's two jocks against a single nerd. You put playground bullies to shame." I weakly laughed at them as I swung out with my right hand and socked the dumbass in the jaw. The second guy counter-attacked and socked me in the face, busting my lip and knocking me to the ground.

Ugh, now my head's spinning and my vision's all messed up. I don't think I'm getting back up anytime soon. Now I just want to crawl back home and into my bed.

"Damn, what a weak little girl. I finished her with one punch."

"What did you expect? You just beat up a sick, clumsy, scrawny chick."

Great, now I know whose asses I gotta kick." A blur of silver appeared in the hallway and knocked both boys to the ground. "Touch her again and I'll rip your arms off." It looks like he knocked them both out with one punch. I would be laughing if I was not barely conscious. Typical Dog-Breath, always right there when I need him.

…..

"She's starting to look a lot better…"

"You know, I wish she'd told me she'd got bitten by a damn Rat Demon. Those things carry poisons and diseases all the time in their bite!"

"Well, they haven't come to this town until recently…she didn't know any better…she is still very young, compared to you."

"Damn it…she's so…!"

All right, I'm interrupting him now. "Inuyasha, if you call me stupid one more time, I will shove a brick so far up your ass, you'll be shitting blocks for a week." That shut him up.

I heard Selene's voice to my right, coming out as a bit of cheery laughter. "Well, she's definitely feeling better if she's telling you off, Inuyasha."

Sitting up carefully, I glanced around my bedroom as soon as the room stopped spinning. I now thank the higher powers of the universe that I gave Selene a key to the apartment, in case of an emergency. My best friend was sitting in a chair taken from our dining table to my right, and Inuyasha sat on the edge of the bed to my left. He didn't seem particularly happy.

"Why didn't you tell us you were sick!?"

"It's no big deal. I'm already feeling better."

He sighed. "You were out for nearly five hours. You're telling me that's not a big deal? You're a damn idiot."

"Look who's talking, Dog-Breath." I crossed my arms in an irritated fashion and scowled at him. I'm feeling better all right, but the symptoms had only lessened, not vanished. I was in no mood to deal with a cranky Dog Demon today, especially one that had to come save this particular damsel-in-distress from HUMANS. I mean, seriously, how pathetic can I get?

"Just ignore Inuyasha; he was just worried about you." Yeah, I'll believe that when Hell freezes over.

"Was not. Didn't want her to get caught by any of the teachers, that's all! She was already in enough trouble thanks to Veronica." See what I mean? He's a pain in the ass. Selene's just got it in her head that "we're destined for each other" or some bullshit like that.

"All right, all right, that's enough out of both of you. I'm going to take the dog for a walk; you get some rest, Rose." Before Inuyasha could make a comment about her hilarious remark, Selene had grabbed Inuyasha by the ear and practically dragged the whimpering pup out of the room.

I sighed and flopped back onto my bed. I'm glad the day was almost over, but the bad part was that it wasn't over yet. I'd still have to deal with a bitchy mother as soon as she walked through that door. Wonderful, just wonderful. Thank you, universe, for adding that cherry on top of my day.


	14. Black Moon

Chapter 14: Black Moon

"Sheesh, Inuyasha, what's got you so cranky today?" He seemed a little off. Selene had noticed it; too, from the weird look she was giving him from across the cafeteria lunch table. Dog-Boy was scowling more than usual, and he'd hardly touched his school-bought lunch. He wasn't very talkative, either. I'd quickly recovered from my illness yesterday, thanks to him, but now he was acting really moody. Was he mad at me?

"Just leave me alone…" Did I do something to upset him? I looked to Selene for some sort of explanation, but she just shrugged at me. She was as clueless as I was. We went back to our lunches, everything being unusually quiet for our table. A few other students from neighboring tables even stopped to look at why we were so quiet today.

What's going on with him? What bug crawled up his ass and died?

…..

After school, Selene and I were chatting about his odd behavior at our school lockers while we were packing up our things to leave.

"Something was definitely wrong with him today, Rose."

"Maybe he and one of his brothers had a fight again?"

"I'm not sure…I think it's something worse than that. The vibes I was getting from him today were funky..."

_I noticed it too. He smells different than usual._

"He should be fine by tomorrow. He doesn't stay mad forever, especially if a certain someone cheers him up."

"Who?"

"You, of course! You seem to have a talent for making that guy smile. Hey, why don't you drop by his house and check on him later?"

"Selene, we have to go to work today."

"After work, then. Look, here." Suddenly, she practically tossed a notebook at me. I nimbly caught it with my thin fingers and glanced at it. "I picked it up off of his desk. He must have left it in his rush to leave. I think it's his notes for his math class."

"Dog-Boy was in quite a hurry today to get home…" I inspected the book, but I didn't open it, just because I'm weird about people's privacy like that. I know it's probably just a school book, but I still don't like going through other people's things without their permission, especially our favorite hot-headed Half-Demon.

"I have to do a few chores at the shrine right after work. I was planning on just giving it back to him tomorrow, but it seems like a better opportunity if you drop by his place after work and just give it to him. There's a math test coming up soon, right? He's going to need it, since all of the teachers give tests around the same time."

"All right, I'll take care of it. Though, if he chews me out when I come by, it's all on your head. You'll have **two** cranky Half-Demons on your hands."

"Don't worry, he won't chew you out." She gave me a wicked smirk and closed her locker. "Well, it's off to work we go!" The silly girl started humming the tune of that song from Snow White while I followed her, shaking my head and laughing. What am I going to do with her?

…..

"Good luck with Inuyasha, Rose."

"Luck is for humans. See you tomorrow if he doesn't bite my head off?"

"Yeah, hahaha, later." My dorky best friend giggled at me as she turned towards home, and I headed towards Inuyasha's house. I'm supposed to be grounded, but mother really doesn't keep up with her punishments. Besides, that old witch doesn't scare me. If she says anything about it, I'll just pour all of her beer down the sink.

When I reached the Taisho residence, I noticed immediately that Sesshomaru wasn't home, because his fancy sports car wasn't in the driveway. That's weird. He's usually home before dinner, and it was after dinner hours for them. I rapped my knuckles on the front doors gently and waited for a response. There were a few muffled voices and then the sound of small feet pattering across the carpet before the door opened to reveal the tiny Fox Demon had answered the door, though he'd had trouble because of his small size.

"Hey, Rose!"

"Hello, Shippo! Is Inuyasha home?" Stupid question, of course he is, his scent was a little stale, but he'd come through this doorway recently.

"Uh, yeah, but…he's not in a very good mood…"

"I won't be long, he left one of his books at school and I came over after work as soon as I could to give it back to him. May I come in…?"

"Well…okay, I guess…" He seemed kind of nervous as he pushed the door open and I stepped inside the house. "He's in his room…just please be careful in there..."

Shippo makes it sound like I'm walking into the cage of a lion or something. I gave him a weird look as I made my way up the steps to Inuyasha's bedroom. The door was closed, so I knocked. I wasn't ready to piss him off even more by just barging in. "Hey, Inuyasha? It's me, Rose. You left your notebook at school today; I just came by to drop it off."

I got silence in response. To double-check he was there, I took a whiff of the room. It smelled heavily of Inuyasha and some other weird scent I hadn't smelled before. Odd.

"Inuyasha, are you there…?"

"Just leave it outside the door and go home!"

"Uh…may I come in for a few minutes to talk…? Selene and I are worried about you…are you okay?"

"I'm fine; just leave me the hell alone!"

Well that was harsh. Something must have really been bugging him.

"Do you want to talk about it, Inuyasha…?"

"No, I don't, now go away!"

His attitude was getting on my nerves. I was just trying to help!

"Fine, whatever, I'll go! Sheesh! Whatever's going on, there's no need to take it out on me! I'm just trying to be a good friend here! Stupid dog."

"Stupid cat!"

"Jerk!"

"Moron!"

I practically threw his notebook on the ground right outside of his room and stomped down the stairs angrily. Shippo was nervously scratching the back of his head as he watched me storm out of the house, now in as foul of a mood as Inuyasha.

…..

Stupid Inuyasha! I cursed that dog-eared cretin again as I sat on the roof of my apartment complex, doodling random cartoon images of my favorite TV or video game characters. I think I drew GIR's head crooked while he ate a muffin. I was so focused on my anger at Dog-Breath; I didn't even notice that someone was coming.

**CLUNK!**

"Agh, damn it all to Hell!"

Wait a sec, was that Inuyasha's voice? I slapped the book shut and stood, grabbing the hilt of my left hand blade, just in case it wasn't him. It didn't smell like him. Well, it sort of did, and sort of didn't. Kind of weird, right?

"Hey, Inuyasha, is that you?"

The familiar face of Inuyasha popped up over the ladder where the fire escape was located. Since we have stairs that go all the way to the roof of the building, our fire escape ran the entire height of the back of the complex.

I stopped and gawked at him. Well, maybe this would explain why he's been cranky all day. Instead of a full head of silver hair, he was sporting hair as black as mine. Eyes of gold were now a muddy brown color. The only familiar thing on him was the frown he was giving at me for staring.

"Don't look at me like that!"

A scowl crossed my own face. "So **THIS**. **THIS **is what had you so irritated. YOU COULD HAVE FRIGGIN' TOLD ME, YOU MORON!"

"Well I knew you would have flipped out, like you are now!"

"I'm only flipping out because you DIDN'Ttell me about it! Do you trust me at ALL? You didn't have to have a PMS fit just because you're in your human form! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!"

He growled at me, though it didn't sound very threatening. I couldn't take it seriously when he's a human instead of a Half-Demon. I'm also kind of pissed at him, too, so that didn't help his case. "Why are you chewing ME out!?"

"Oh, I thought you came over here to continue your asshole tirade." I scoffed at him and sat back down again with my back turned to him. "Just go home. I'm not in the mood."

"God damn it, Rose, stop being so stubborn and talk to me!"

"So NOW you want to talk? Well, you managed to piss off one of the few friends you have, and she doesn't feel like talking right now. It's late, anyway. You should be home! What if a Demon spots you and tries to eat you? Or worse, Adrian pops up and tries to kill you? You're such a moron!"

"Well maybe I came over because I thought about him coming to "visit"! I can't protect you tonight! Maybe I couldn't sleep!"

I turned to look at him, my anger quickly subsiding. _That story about that girl…Kagome, was it…? He's worried about it happening again…he just can't bring himself to say it…_

Sighing, I turned back to my original position, staring out over the blandness of the city-scape. "You should worry more about yourself and just go home. I'll be fine."

"I ain't worried! You're just too much of a trouble magnet for me to leave you alone..." I heard the sound of movement as he joined me at my side, plopping down next to me and sighing.

"Trust me on this one, sometimes being alone is better."

"No, it's not. **You **trust **me** on that one."

"How do you know?"

"You keep forgetting how old I am."

"Not that you don't act your age or anything."

"Shut up!"

"It's true. Sometimes Shippo is more mature than you."

"That's a load of crap!"

"Look. You're getting your hakama in a knot." I giggled at him as he growled at me. At least I've got him in a better mood. I'm not too angry anymore, either.

"Okay, next time you have a problem like this; you need to tell us, all right? Selene and I were really worried about you today. How we were supposed to know that you were going to be a human tonight, on the new moon?" There was no moon in the sky today, so it was clear that tonight was his night to be mortal. At least I knew now, so I could watch out for it.

"There was no need to take it out on us…I know it makes you upset. Being human makes me upset, too. It's something we have no control over; we didn't have the option to pick our lineage when we were born. We just have to live with it." _Doesn't mean I can't still hate it. Inuyasha's different from me. My parents created a monster, and it killed my father in the end. I doubt he can say that he was the cause for the death of his own flesh and blood._

"It's just…I…I'm not big on telling people about it. I don't want others getting the idea I'm soft or nothin'! Being stuck like this…it's…"

"…Hard to deal with? I know the feeling. Being what we are…we lose things precious to us so easily, because we're not entirely of one being. We're Demons, but we're weaker than any normal Demon…the only good thing to being half human is that we maintain our human hearts, so we show more compassion, more emotion. The only Demon I've ever seen that is the exception to that stereotype is Shippo. Life is never going to be easy for us, because we aren't accepted by either side. Those who do accept us for who we are…they're so easily hurt because of those who hate us…They're the true victims."

"Like…Kagome…and Kikyo…"

"Add my parents to that list."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Mother's only a nutcase because we lost my father a few years ago. He…he ended up being killed. By a Demon. A true monster of a being. That monster…I wish it had died. I wish he would have slain that thing when he had the chance." _Blood, so much blood…it killed him…only Adrian and I know whose hands were stained with that blood by the end of the night…_ "She was never the same. It's how she copes."

"I didn't know…I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. I hate it when people say that. They shouldn't apologize for something they didn't cause or have any part in. I don't need pity." _You shouldn't pity a monster._

"That's not something you should go through at your age…"

"So, what about you? Where are your and Sesshomaru's parents?"

"My mother was human, and she died when I was a kid. Father died not long after I was born, protecting my mother and I. She was a princess, and her having the child of a Demon, well…it wasn't exactly welcome news for the rest of the family."

"You must have been really lonely…"

"It wasn't too bad. I had freedom to do what I want, whenever I wanted."

"I would have gone nuts by then. Without Selene, I still don't think I'd be as sane as I am. She's helped me get through the tough times, though she still doesn't quite understand what it's like."

"Life for a Half-Demon is tough. You said it yourself."

"Probably even tougher growing up several hundred years ago. What was Japan like, back then?"

"Dangerous, especially for Half-Demons. Infested with Demons, superstitious humans, judgmental _mikos_, annoying _tajiya_, then there were the soldiers during the war, and Naraku, he was the worst of our problems!"

"Sounds rough."

"You're telling me! Then I had to deal with Shippo, being all pesky, Sesshomaru was a total ass back then, too! Miroku was such a lecher, and a pervert, at that! I always got in trouble when he went to go snoop on Kagome and Sango taking a bath!"

"Ugh, that's disgusting!"

"Sango nearly gave him a crooked jaw from all the times she slapped him across the face for rubbing her butt."

"Weird guy…"

"Funny thing was, he was a monk."

"Aren't monks supposed to be all for that chastity thing?"

"Not Miroku. Try dealing with trying to slay an evil bastard why you're surrounded by a bunch of crazy people, the majority of them humans!"

"How DID you cope?" I laughed at him in a sarcastic way.

"Ramen. Lots of ramen."

"Of course, I should have expected that answer." We both started chuckling.

"So, what was this Naraku guy like?"

"Disgusting, in a word. Had to admit, the bastard was tough to kill. Took us a long time to squash that spider. His minions were annoying, too! There was this one time…"

…..

"Hey, Rose! You're sleeping in class again!"

"Leave me alone, Selene…." I buried my face in my arms, groaning at her.

"Sheesh, Inuyasha, you too? What were you both doing last night?"

"Nothing." I wasn't going to tell her Inuyasha and I had stayed up 'til the crack of dawn, talking about his Feudal Era adventures in Japan. We'd lost track of time, and before we knew it, Inuyasha was back to his old self again, and we were glaring at our cell phone clocks when we realized it was time for school. Neither of us had gotten any sleep.

"At least you're in a better mood today, Inuyasha. Did Rose manage to cheer you up?" She gave me a sly grin, so I stuck my tongue out at her childishly before I turned my head the other way so I wouldn't have to see that look on her face.

Inuyasha growled. "Leave us alone, Selene, we're tired."

"Oh, well, I wonder why…?" I turned my head back around just in time to see her wiggle her eyebrows suggestively.

For that, I kicked her leg lightly under her desk, and she yelped out, causing the whole classroom to stare at her.

"Uh…poked myself with my pencil, sorry!" She laughed nervously as they all went back to their textbooks, then she turned an angry face to me. "What the hell was that for!?"

"That was for being as perverted as Miroku."

"Miroku? Who's that?"

"I'll tell you some other time, Selene. Right now, I need a nap."

"You always need a nap. Hunt less, sleep more."

"Sleep when there is work to be done? I'll relax when I'm dead."

"Rose, you have work to do now. It's called "schoolwork"! You're sleeping the day away."

I groaned. "Why do today what you could hold off 'til tomorrow!"

"Hear, hear." Inuyasha did a head-desk and groaned at Selene. "Now shush, we're trying to sleep."

"The two of you are so weird…"

"Pot calling the kettle black, Selene."

"Oh, shush, Rose!"


	15. Under the Pool?

Chapter 15: Under the…Pool?

The next day in class, for gym, we're doing the one thing you wouldn't expect my school to do in the middle of fall: swimming. Before you ask, yeah, we have an indoor pool in the school, right across from the gym. Even worse, we have to wear those ugly one-pieces in black as a uniform. Just great, it blends in with my hair too much. At least the school uniforms have some color to them.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so excited! The boys are going to be looking gorgeous, as usual!" One of the girls in the locker room was already fully dressed in her bathing suit, giggling to another girl and blushing madly. Yeah, the guys have swimming with us, but of course they ended up with swim trunks instead of the ugly one-pieces. Talk about unfair! They were allowed to flaunt their skin, but not us!?

Her friend giggled, too. "Hey, do you think that mysterious boy that Cindy saw yesterday is going to be there?"

"I hope so! I heard from her that he's faint-worthy! Too bad he had his girlfriend with him." She sighed. It's common knowledge that our pool is open to the public. It is used for the swim team's meets, after all. It was no surprise that some hot guys were coming to check out the high school girls, but with a girlfriend, on a date? Weird.

"Yeah, but I don't think it was his girlfriend. Jeanie said they both kind of had a short conversation and then parted ways. We still might have a chance!"

Selene turned to me and rolled her eyes. "This is going to be so boring…"

Her favorite topic of the day would have been about Dog-Boy's transformation last night, but I didn't tell her about it. I know it would have been useful information for the future, but I understood how much he would want to keep a secret like that. I trusted Selene with my secret, only because I needed to confide in someone about it. Besides, she would have found out about it on her own anyway.

Inuyasha, well…he's always pretending to be the tough guy on the outside. He only acts like a normal human being when the protective walls he puts around himself come down. He trusted me enough to (eventually) show me his secret. If he wanted to tell her, I'd give him the chance to do it himself. You just down spill the beans about a secret like that. Inuyasha didn't tell Koga my transformation until homecoming when he would have found out anyway. It was my turn to return the favor.

Anyway, back to our current conversation. I raised an eyebrow at her, surprised at her attitude. "You're usually excited when the gym classes add swimming into every few gym classes."

"Well, yeah, when I was SINGLE, and free to ogle all the sexy guys! Now I can't!" She had a look of mock agony on her face, but I just laughed at her. She and I are total opposites when it comes to our feelings on boys and dating, so of course I was in disagreement. I don't like staring at the guys, and I actually don't like swimming. Gee, a cat objecting to swimming. What a surprise. Having pyro-based powers doesn't help it, either. I'm useless when it comes to water.

"You're such a dork. If you really want to see Koga half-naked in swim trunks that bad, invite him over one time when we have swim class. The public is allowed to come to the pool, free of charge, as long as they stay in the public pool and not the Olympic pool used for classes and the swim meets."

"I'm way ahead of you, dear." As she pulled her long hair up in a ponytail, (a requirement for all of us girls with long hair) she giggled to me, blushing. "I just wish I wasn't forced to wear this terrible swim suit! It doesn't exactly flatter me." She's just mad she can't flaunt her C cups in a bikini. Darn you, B cups! How come she's the scrawny priestess and her breasts are bigger than mine!?

"So...Koga's here, too…great…" _One cat plus water joke, I'm going to drown him. Ewww, I hope he doesn't smell like wet dog. No, wait; it would technically be a wet wolf. Ugh, that sounds even worse._

"Hah, it's not just great, it's fantastic! I get to show off my mad swimming skills!"

"You can't swim as fast as I can without Willow, and you're not allowed to cheat in class."

"At least I can easily control myself without her. You have to hold yourself back!"

"Touché." I stuck my tongue out at her and headed out of the locker room and into the pool area. "Come on, let's go." The pools were in a room of their own, with the girls and boys locker rooms leading into it. Obviously, those are closed off to the public, and the locker room that belonged to the swim team is, too. The only thing separating the "school side" and the "public side" was a rope stretching across the room to signal where guests couldn't go. On our side were the Olympic pool and the bleachers for the meets, while their side had a usual public pool, as well as a kiddie pool. The small pool is for the swimming classes for kids that are held here on the weekends.

She followed me eagerly, but stopped when she spotted Koga on the other side of the room. The dumb wolf was flaunting his tanned skin and muscular body in his tan-colored swimming trunks, which, wouldn't you know it? Had the image of a brown wolf printed on the left leg. Mr. Ponytail waved to his girlfriend, a blush adorning his cheeks as he checked out the high school girl, even though our swimsuits are hideous. Being Selene, she still looked great. That girl can wear anything.

"Doesn't he look absolutely HOTT?"

I used my finger to push her jaw back up into its regular position. "Keep your mouth closed or you'll start drooling."

She glowered at me, but it turned into a sly smirk as she looked across the room towards the entrance from the boy's locker room. "Speaking of hot guys…check out your puppy lover."

"Wha…? Puppy lover? Selene, he is not my…!" I followed her gaze over to the other side of the room, and immediately shut my trap. Oh. My. Glob.

Talk about handsome! I don't believe I've ever seen Inuyasha shirtless, but I'm kind of thanking the higher powers of the universe that I did. He was just casually talking to some of the other guys as he strolled in, but even in those ridiculous black swim trunks, I only had eyes for him. Now, Inuyasha isn't overly muscular, but he's no nerd, either. He's got just enough in his arms, legs, and chest to make a girl eek. Well, a girl like me. I'm just able to keep it together in public. Damn you, Inuyasha! If I see that damn gorgeous body in my dreams, I will kill you!

My dragon priestess best friend chuckled at my reaction. My face was probably pink. No, maybe tomato red. I'm not sure. Whatever, she was laughing at me and I didn't like it!

"Oh, shut up, Selene! It's not like my reaction was any worse to you and Koga!"

"Don't look now, but he just noticed you, and he's staring."

"He is? Oh, shit, I look like utter crap!" I instinctively hid behind her, trying to hide in embarrassment, but she shook her head.

"Since when did you care about what boys think of you?" The silly girl gave me a warm smile. "I hate to admit it, but I like the effect that he's got on you. You're more…yourself."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You're not cold and stand-offish to strangers these days. Plus, every time he's around, it's rare for you not to be smiling. I think I'll let the dog stick around. He's actually nice when you understand how he operates. Dog-Boy's a little odd, like he sometimes has trouble communicating how the dork really feels, but I think it's kind of cute."

"Selene, stop trying to set me up with him. He may be good-looking, but there's no chemistry. We're total opposites, including the fact…you know…I'm…and he's…"

"Cat and dog? Black and white? I noticed, but as they like to say, opposites attract!" She giggled, and despite my growling, waved Inuyasha over. "Hey, we're over here!"

He came over to our spot, but he was staring at his feet and not really looking at us. "Uh…hey…"

"That's all you can say? Oh, come on, I saw you checking Rose out earlier!"

3…2…1…

"I WAS NOT CHECKING HER OUT!" He practically screamed at Selene, almost catching the attention of the whole class.

When they all looked away, Selene continued the conversation and smirked. "But you're blushing."

"It's warm in here!"

"That's what they all say…why don't you tell her how pretty she looks?"

He growled at her and stormed back to the boys' side, muttering something unintelligible under his breath. From his stories about his adventures he told me last night, he knows when to keep his mouth shut in conversations about a girl's appearance when she doesn't look great. He learned that the hard way. Something to do with annoying subjugation beads and face-plants.

Poor dog. I laughed as I watched him go. He looked pretty pissed. "Come on, Selene, the warm-ups are about to start."

"But that jerk didn't say you were pretty!"

"Well, I don't look pretty. At all."

"He said it when we went to homecoming."

"That's because Koga practically forced him into it."

"You are such a self-hater. Come on; let's go work out all that negative energy with some swimming!"

"Right, before you go all googly-eyes on Koga again."

"What can I say? My boyfriend's sexy and I know it."

Class started with various warm-up stretches, before we actually got into the pool and did some practice laps. I had to pretend to suck at swimming by intentionally slowing down to lag behind all of the others, so I was given a few sniggers by boys and girls alike. Somehow, Inuyasha still managed to beat every boy in class at it, while still keeping his abilities within human-able range. Well, five hundred years of practice would probably be the culprit for that.

The teacher went over some complicated strokes with us before he went to sit on the sidelines and supervise while the rest of us practiced in the pool. Many of the students had to stop for breaks frequently, but for Inuyasha and I, this was a total piece of cake. We didn't have to stop for a breather once. Half-Demons, even though we're half, still have incredible stamina. I can go at least three days without sleeping.

Our time in gym was eventually coming to an end, so the teacher blew the whistle fifteen minutes before class ended to give us five minutes to dry off and ten minutes to change into our uniforms before the actual bell rang to dismiss us to our next class. I was right there at the edge of the pool and just about ready to climb up the metal steps to get out, but something _grabbed_ my ankle and dragged me completely back under.

In a circumstance like this, usually humans go thinking that they snagged their bathing suit on one of the tiles lining the pool walls, but that wouldn't have happened to me. With how strong I am, that wouldn't have held me back. My suit would have ripped instead. My foot wasn't caught on anything, either. I turned to look at what I had gotten "caught" on, and all I saw was a clawed hand dragging me farther away from the edge of the pool and towards the middle, at the bottom.

Clearly, I can't smell anything in the water, but I know when I'm dealing with a supernatural being. This clawed disembodied hand seemed to be made of the pool water, so I instantly knew I was dealing with a creature that had water abilities. Yeah, pyro cat + aqua monster + pool = BAD. If this thing is literally one with the water, I'm technically trapped inside of it.

Squirming violently, I tried to escape and pull the hand off of my leg, but that wasn't helping at all. I needed claws or something to cut the damn thing, but my fire powers won't work underwater, and I can't exactly change at the moment. For safety reasons, I'm not allowed to wear jewelry in the pool. I can get away with it in gym, but with the skin-tight suit, I can't hide it. So, usually, I have to take my swim suit uniform home and wash it with demonsbane in the washing machine. The fabric soaks up the effect of the herb and keeps me in this form, but it wears off after a few hours in the pool and I have to do it again after every use. Basically for all who don't understand that, I don't have any weapons to use against this thing.

Air! I'm running out of air, and I can't get out! I can barely hear the stupid teacher above the water, repeatedly blowing his whistle to tell me to get out. Didn't he notice that something was wrong!? I can't get out of the pool! If both Selene and Inuyasha failed to notice that I'm actually in real danger from a monster and eventually going to drown, I'd have to find my own way out.

Swimming back up was failing miserably, I wasn't going anywhere. Next resort: beat the shit out of the monster. Kicking and punching at the water was having no effect, either. Besides the hand, it was taking no visible form for me to attack, so I didn't know where to hit. I tried the next best thing and pounded my fists on that hand, ignoring the fact I'd be giving my own leg bruises, but I had to get out of there, I couldn't hold my breath much longer.

My opponent showed herself when she'd had enough of me hitting her hand. It was a woman, and she appeared as her hand did: completely made of water, so she was entirely blue. She'd be pretty, though, if she wasn't trying to drown me.

I tried socking her in the face, but it went right through her. She seemed to laugh at my pitiful attempt to fight back. She continued to hold me down in the water by my ankle while another pair came out of nowhere and wrapped around my neck.

Damn it, now it's even harder to breathe! I need air! Each time I tried to wriggle away from her, her grip just got tighter. It felt like I was being crushed by the heavy weight of water, not just on my neck, but all around me. This chick, whoever she was, must have some sort of grudge against me if she's taking this much effort to attempt to drown me. Even worse, the temperature of the water was dropping to extremely uncomfortable cold zones.

Black…it's all going black…air…I need to breathe…

…..

"Rose! Wake up, damn you!"

Okay, why is something touching my lips?

Why DON'T I want to find out the answer to that question?

I just had to open my eyes and find out the answer. All I saw was mostly a sea of soaked white hair pulled back into low ponytail, but the rest was the familiar face of a certain Half-Demon.

Many hearts at school were broken that day when I lived a popular fantasy that almost every girl haves that a hot guy will give her CPR one day after rescuing her from drowning. With Inuyasha. Who knew he was certified?

I turned my head to the side to cough up a bunch of water while I pushed him away from me. This has to be one of the most embarrassing days of my life. I may have also just worsened my life in high school from all the jealous stares of the majority of girls in my class. Well, to be more accurate, from every girl in my class with the exception of Selene.

The teacher worriedly looked me up and down, checking my condition, as I stopped my coughing fit and Inuyasha pulled me up into a sitting position.

"What the hell happened down there, Redd!?"

"Uh…I…bad leg cramp, sorry sir." Uh, yeah, I may be an idiot, but I'm not stupid enough to tell my teacher I was attacked by a water monster just now.

He sighed. "Taisho, take her to the nurse's office to get looked over."

"I'm totally fine, don't worry about it!" Yeah, standing up after a near-drowning experience, not a good idea. Instant light-headedness. If Inuyasha didn't have quick reflexes and stood to steady me by my shoulders, I would have probably fallen back in the pool.

Dog-Boy scoffed at me. "Clearly not if you can't even stand upright. Come on." Without warning, he scooped me up and headed towards the exit of the pool area. I wanted to protest, but I was cold as hell and his bare chest was SO warm. I shouldn't be this cold, but it was a water monster I came in contact with, and she did lower the water temperature.

Selene stopped him before he left and draped a towel over his shoulders and over my torso. "Thanks for getting her out of there…I feel so stupid for not sensing it sooner…"

"It wasn't your fault, Selene. Water Demons are known for traveling through water. You couldn't have felt her until she actually made it into the pool through the pipes and filters."

Okay, so Selene must have sensed her there and had Inuyasha fish me out. This is one of the rare times I thank all that is righteous with my life that my best friend happens to be a priestess.

The teacher called Selene back to the group, so we parted while Dog-Boy left the room altogether and headed for the nurse's office, despite the fact that we were both still drenched from the pool.

"Damn it…that Demon nearly drowned me! I couldn't get out of her grip…" If I had my cat ears out right now, I'd look like one depressed cat.

"It's not exactly your fault that she just so happened to show up when you were getting out of the pool last. There's no coincidence about it, you were her target."

"You think Adrian had something to do with this?"

"Wouldn't put it past him. In fact, I'd expect him to hit you at school at least once, where you can't fight back."

"Speaking of which, how'd you deal with her?"

He smirked. "Selene gave me a charm to paralyze her before I dove in to get you. It gave me just enough time to get you out of the pool."

"I'm actually kind of glad now that she always carries that stuff in her purse with her…"

"Wish I'd been able to kill her! Damn wench!" There he goes, talking like an ancient Demon again. He must be really pissed. Usually he only starts talking in this weird fashion when he's in an extremely foul mood. I'm just glad it's not directed at me.

"But we can't fight her when nobody's watching…do you think she'll come back? We can't let her attack any of the other students!"

Another smirk came across his features. "I've got a plan to deal with that."

…..

In a matter of minutes, I found myself being examined by the nurse while Inuyasha waited in one of the chairs by the front door. Usually the nurse would tell him to get back to class, but this time, she was keeping her mouth shut as she looked me over.

"You look perfectly fine, despite the fact that you almost drowned moments ago. How do you feel?"

"I feel just fine."

"Well, I suppose I can send you home early after that…just make sure to get back to the locker room and change into dry clothes as soon as possible. You're skin's cold to the touch, dear." I may have been damp instead of soaked now, but I was still freezing my tail off.

She turned her head to Inuyasha. "You too, mister, you're still drenched. You both need warm baths before you catch hypothermia, anyway. That pool must be freezing."

"Uh…thanks…"

"Shall I call your parents to come and get you, Rose?"

"NO!" Both of us accidentally hollered it at her, so we gave her sheepish apologies while she laughed at us.

I'll give you a note to head home, too, Mr. Taisho. It would be a wise decision if you would kindly drive or walk Miss Redd home, just in case her condition changes. Oh, to be young again…" She turned and left to go make the notes while Inuyasha gave me an accusing eyebrow.

"You sure you okay?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm fine!? Sheesh. So, what was that brilliant scheme of yours to prevent anyone from using the pool until we can take care of the Demon?"

"I texted Selene my plan while the nurse was looking you over. Koga dropped off a bucket of paint for her and she dumped it in the pool before the next gym class came in to use the pool after lunch. She did the same to the public pool and the kiddie pool, to make sure she didn't go after anyone else. She got a week's detention when she got caught, but it should be worth it to save a few lives."

"Nice work. We'll have to come back after school to take care of her."

"After it gets dark, obviously, so we don't have a run-in with anyone, even the school clean-up crew."

"There might be a problem with the security cameras though…"

"Koga's got a member of his wolf pack that's a tech genius. He'll have him take care of the cameras."

"I think you've been spending way too much time with me. You actually thought everything through before charging into battle."

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN!? I CAN BE SMART TOO!"

"No need to freak out, Dog-Boy. Let's get our notes and get out of here, I'm still freezing my tail off! Man, I wish I had a cup of ramen…"

…..

Our little posse came back after-hours to see if that damned Demon showed up again. I was ready to rip her to pieces for putting me through such an embarrassing situation that would probably be the cause of more ridicule and bullying for the rest of my high school career. Unfortunately, the problem was, we couldn't even touch a creature like that without Selene's help. We'd back her up, but she would have to be the one to actually take her down. With her spiritual powers, she was the only one that could physically harm this Demon with no problems.

All of us were now standing in the pool room of the school, all of us battle ready in our "monster forms", including Selene.

"Come on out, you snake, so I can tear your eyeballs out!" I was not a very happy Half-Demon today.

The sound of cackling echoed through the entire room. Definitely the sound of a woman, late twenties I think. "Do you really think you can even touch me, pathetic half-breed? I'll end you without so much as twitching a finger."

"Just try it!" Inuyasha had Tetsusaiga at the ready, growling in irritation. He wasn't too happy with her, either. Maybe he was just as embarrassed about the whole ordeal earlier at school as I was.

"Why Adrian wants that shrew, I will never understand. Oh well. I'll tell him your death was an accident. Maybe then he will acknowledge I exist!" Bubbles sprang up from the middle of the pool until a woman burst out, hovering above the chlorine-infused water. Everything about her just screamed Water Demon, with hair and eyes of a deep shade of blue. She was even wearing a simple evening gown of a matching color.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Sweetie, you can **have** that jerk."

"Too bad he doesn't see anyone else but you. You're in the way of my relationship with him, so you must die."

"Too bad for you that you'll be the one dying today. Selene, hit her with all you've got! Boys, let's keep her distracted." All three of us Demons attacked her simultaneously with our mighty weapons while Selene was preparing a spell on a charm.

Our opponent shrieked in fury as water surrounded her, shaping itself into the head and neck of a dragon sticking out of the pool. It took a snap at me with its jaws, forcing me to dart out of the way and abandon my attack, while blasts of water slammed into Koga and Inuyasha, knocking them both on their asses.

"You should try this on for size!" Selene tossed the charm into the water below, and the Demoness shrieked again as the sacred energy coming from the charm hit her at full force.

"Nice work, Selene!" Koga gave his priestess girlfriend an approving grin.

"Damned priestess! I'll kill you!" The dragon head changed course and stretched across the room to attack her, but Selene was ready for this woman.

"Sacred Slash!" Claws cut through the face of this dragon image, but unlike my pathetic attempts earlier, the glowing pink dragon claws had actually had an effect on her. The watery dragon writhed and pulled back, roaring in anger.

"All right, let's hit her with all we got! Selene, you ready?"

"Right behind you!" The two of us charged at her together, me with my flaming claws and her with her spiritual ones.

"Sacred Slash!"

"Fire Claws!" We struck the dragon head at the same time, dealing some serious damage. We harmlessly passed through the watery figure and landed on the other side of the pool, drenched in water, but grinning from ear to ear as we turned around to inspect the damage to our target.

The "dragon" had reverted back to the Demoness, and she was covering both of her bleeding eyes. "How dare you! You blinded me, you evil wretches!"

"Lesson One: Don't fuck with us." We burst into a girlish fit of giggling as we gave her mocking looks.

"Fools! Do **not **think you have defeated me so easily!" Suddenly a pair of watery hands burst out of the pool and snatched up Selene and me, dragging us in. _Crap, it's a repeat of what happened earlier today! I'm going to be useless underwater!_

We held our breath as I lashed out at the Demoness in the water with my claws, but my attack had no effect. Selene tried next, but it didn't work on her for some strange reason.

No duh. That was just an illusion. I looked up to see the real one was still above the pool, trying to fend off a pissed Demon and an irritated half-breed. The water was practically trying to crush us, (the second time today for me) but the boys were about to spoil her plans.

A loud splash hit our ears as Koga tackled the blind Demon woman right into the water, slashing at her with Goraishi. Smart boy for not using the claw weapon's lightning attack underwater. All of us would be fried if he tried that. Inuyasha joined him in the water next, sheathing Tetsusaiga and resorting to his claws. That heavy fang sword would be twice as slow and completely useless under the water.

Selene and I took this opportunity to aid the boys, using our own claws to tear at her, until at last she vanished into nothing. The Water Demon was dead, and her hold on us girls was broken.

We both immediately swam up to the top of the pool, gasping for air as soon as our heads breached the water. At least that horrid woman got what she deserved. For the second time today, I was nearly drowned by a Demon. That has to be a new record or something. At least I wasn't going to die of embarrassment, since CPR would not be needed this time.

Koga and Inuyasha quickly joined us at the water's surface. Wolf-man was the first to speak up, cuddling his girlfriend to his chest. "You all right!?"

"No worries, Koga, I'm okay." The flush on her face was priceless. Hah, total payback for all the times she's mocked me for being embarrassed. I wish I had a camera. Well, a waterproof camera would be better than a regular one.

Inuyasha was about to open his mouth and most likely ask the same question to me, but I beat him to the punch. "Yup, we're both fine, now let's get the hell out of this damn pool, I've had enough of swimming for one day." Koga, just to show off, leapt out of the water with Selene like a frog instead of using the ladder like a normal person. Inuyasha climbed out next, and he gave me his hand to help pull me out.

Sighing, I headed for the door, wrapping my arms around my bare belly to attempt to warm myself up. "Let's just all of us go home, I'm freezing!"

Dog-Boy smirked at me. "You didn't think ahead and bring a change of clothes in case you got wet again?"

Okay, my turn to blush. "Uh…no, actually…" Damn me and my stupid self.

My best friend rolled her eyes at me. "You're hopeless, Rose. Sure, you're a mighty Demon slayer, but you can't even remember to bring a change of clothes."

"Shut up!" Guess I'm walking home, drenched.

"Think fast!" A towel came flying at my face, so I caught it with one hand. Inuyasha gave me another sly smirk as he was digging around in his backpack. "Be thankful I brought extra towels."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Dork."


	16. Halloween Party

Chapter 16: Halloween Party

"You're kidding me, right, Selene?"

"Nope. There's a big Halloween party being hosted by one of the rich kids from this school, and he did say all of his fellow students are invited. Koga and I are going, obviously."

"But Koga's not from the school. It's the same problem we had with homecoming. I doubt things are going to be totally booze free, too."

"Did I forget to mention the invitation is plus one? Clearly, we're allowed to bring dates. And the whole party is being chaperoned by the kid's parents and other related adults? Come on, it'll be fun! You don't have any plans for Halloween yet, do you?"

"Selene, does it LOOK like I have plans?"

"That answers that question. Inuyasha, you should come, too! It's a costume party, so you guys better dress up nice!"

I glanced over at Inuyasha, who had a huge gulp of ramen in his mouth. "How do we get roped into these things…?"

He swallowed his food and shook his head at me. "Selene won't take no for an answer, you're too nice to deny her, and I hate being left out."

The devious little schemer across the table from us giggled. "So, what do you plan on dressing up in? Koga and I have already picked out matching costumes. He's going to dress up as Ash from Pokémon, and I'm going to be his Pikachu."

"Cute. I dunno what I'm going as…that's a hard decision."

Inuyasha smirked. "I know what I'm dressing up in, but it's going to be a surprise."

"At least you guys have plans for your costumes. Drat…"

"How about we go costume shopping this weekend? The party's next week on Halloween."

"Sure. If I don't get a costume, at least I can get some ideas for one at the store."

…..

"You are such a perfectionist. None of these?" Selene had just about given up helping me pick a costume for the party. I kept shaking my head at the thought of wearing some of these racy costumes, and ones I did try on, I just didn't like on me. She tried cramming me into some cute costumes, but I'm not one for dressing overly cute. Cute was HER thing, not mine.

"None of these just do it for me. I don't want to be cute, and I don't want to wear any of these costumes that are obviously provocative. Why can't these people make any NORMAL costumes for any of us NORMAL people?" I groaned and facepalmed. "I'll just have to make my own costume or something…"

"Which you don't have the time, money, or materials for." She shook her head at me. "Come on, let's take another look, you might find something you like."

"All right…" Begrudgingly, I returned to the shelves and racks of a bunch of costumes, but none of them really suited me. That is, until I spotted one that caught my interest. "Hey, Selene, how about this one?"

…..

Déjà vu all over again. We were back at my apartment, getting ready for the apartment. My best friend, once again, was doing her masterful make-up work to touch up the costume I had picked at the store. Apparently she had an idea of what she wanted to do with the make-up and loved the idea so much; I couldn't tell the guys what I was going to be for the party. Inuyasha had kept his costume a secret, too.

Selene already had her adorable Pikachu suit on, with large red circles painted on her cheeks and yellow glitter make up over her eyelids to give her some added flair. The yellow fuzzy footie suit covered her entire body, complete with tail, as well as a hood with the Pikachu ears on them.

"Trust me; this is going to look great when I'm done! What am I going to do for your hair…?"

"The costume came with an accessory…"

"Perfect! I'll think of something to do with it." She was already fiddling around with my hair. Sheesh, she thinks **I'm** the perfectionist. It took her at least ten minutes to think of her plan, and then she quickly finished the hairstyle in twenty, adding a few tweaks here and there until it sat to her specifications.

"All right, how does it look?" I glanced into the hand mirror she held up and grinned. For make-up, she had gone for a grey and black smoky-eye look with a touch of silver glitter and black lipstick. For my hair, she had taken the skull hairclip with long ribbons and clipped it to the right side of my head. The white ribbons, since there were three, she used them to create a single braid running down my hair.

You're probably asking why I'm doing dark make-up and gothic hair accessories. Well, I'm going as a phantom warrior. At least, that's what it said on the package for the costume. The whole outfit looks awesome together. The top is a black square-necked short-sleeve shirt, the hem ending just under the bust line, and the hems of the shirt and sleeve were all torn and tattered. Leather pants covered my legs, and over my shoulders, I was wearing the most awesome cloak I have ever laid eyes on. The fabric is sheer and starts as black, but then eventually fades to grey and then almost white at the shredded hem. It has a hood, and the clasp is made from a small metal chain, with the loose end hanging down. For my own personal touch, I was wearing my fingerless gloves and boots. Earlier that day, Selene had painted my nails black with a silver glitter coating on top.

"Rose, you are one foxy ghost."

"Why, thank you dear. You are looking overly adorable yourself, Miss Pikachu." I laughed. "Come on, you're Trainer is probably going to be here soon to pick us up." Since the place is closer to Inuyasha's house then my apartment, Inuyasha was going to walk straight to the party. Koga had recently gotten his hands on an actual car, so he was driving both of us there. The poor guy's bike broke down, and he didn't have a ride, so he finally decided to borrow a car from one of his pack mates. Apparently, he doesn't mind the idea of driving all of us around anymore. Yes, even Inuyasha.

The two of us left my apartment, just in time to see Koga pull up in a red Camaro with a racing stripe down the middle. "Hey, ladies!" As expected, the wolf man was dressed up just like Ash from the original Pokémon series, hat and all. His real hair was clearly too long for the actual costume, so he was wearing a wig spiked in the Ash hair style.

Of course he had to show up in the flashy muscle car. "Nice wheels, Koga."

"Thanks. She's a sweet ride, but I still prefer my bike. Hop in!" Koga had to climb out of the car and move the seat so I could climb in the back, and then move it back again so Selene could take the passenger seat in the front. Then he returned to the driver's seat and drove us all to the party.

When we arrived, it looked like the party was in full swing as he parked on the side of the street. There were cars lined up all along the place, and you could hear the music blasting from the mansion-sized house that was hosting the event. The whole building was also decorated with spooky Halloween decorations everywhere.

"Let's get inside! This is going to be so much fun!" Selene was bubbly with excitement as she hopped out of the car, followed by me and Koga.

"Calm down, little mouse. You're over-excited and we haven't even gotten inside yet." Mr. Smooth wrapped an arm around Selene's neck and headed inside with her while I lagged behind, laughing at my best friend's antics. She's so hyper sometimes, but you have to love her.

"I wonder where Inuyasha is...? Man, look at this crowd! There are so many people, I doubt we'll be able to recognize him among everyone, and to top it off, he'll be in a costume." Selene glanced around as she snuggled up to her Trainer.

"Unless Inuyasha is wearing a wig and contacts, I think we'll be able to spot him." I mean, seriously, the dude has silver hair and eyes that are golden yellow. You'd think you wouldn't miss a face like that, even in a crowd of people. "So, what should we do first? It looks like there's a lot to do…" In the dining room, they had snacks laid out for the party guests, the living room seemed to be completely used up for games, electronic and not, and the actual party was in the backyard where the music was blaring.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to grab a snack before we go out to the dance floor. I wonder if there's a place to sign up for the costume contest…?" She dragged Koga along with her to the dining room and they chatted while I popped my head into the gaming room to see what everyone was up to.

A lot of the kids were playing a few party games on the game systems, a few were playing an apple-bobbing game, and one or two dorks were playing board games. There didn't seem to be any room for another player, so I headed out to the screen door that led out to the small deck and backyard.

When I stepped onto the wooden deck, I spotted a person with familiar silver hair leaning against the railing. I grinned from ear to ear. "Hey, Inuyasha!"

He turned around, and I gaped at his costume in utter surprise. I didn't expect him to wear anything like this. Inuyasha was standing there in a _Crow_ costume from the movie series, _The Crow_, all about an undead vigilante that kills bad guys to avenge the protagonist's death and the death of someone they care about, usually their significant other except for one of the movies.

It's also very ironic that he's wearing the exact _Crow_ costume I liked the best: the one from the last movie, with the protagonist being Jimmy Cuervo. Man, did he look sexy as hell in that costume! Inuyasha, well, he's no exception to that. Somehow, he pulled it off, make-up and all, even though he wasn't wearing a wig or contacts to look just like Jimmy. He didn't have to, though, since the _Crow_ is a super hero that only hangs around until he's obtained his revenge, and the protagonist that becomes _The Crow _changes with every movie. His costume could technically be him, if he was _The Crow_.

My face must have been as pink as Hello Kitty as I approached him. "Hey, Inuyasha. You look great." _If not totally drop dead gorgeous as a gothic vigilante._ "Is that from _The Crow_ series?"

"Yeah, the last one was my favorite."

"Me too!"

"So, you're dressed up as…?"

"It's supposed to be some phantom warrior thing. I probably look weird."

"No, it looks awesome." He sheepishly scratched the back of his head. I could have sworn he was blushing, but it just may have been something to do with the white paint all over his face.

Just then, Selene and Koga came out onto the deck and spotted us. Koga had a sly smirk on his face while the yellow-clad teen beside him giggled.

"Well, isn't it a coincidence that you both match?"

I rolled my eyes. "He's from a movie; this is a store-bought generic costume. Huge difference."

"You're both ghosts. Shush it, Rose. Total geek, I swear…" Koga rolled his eyes at us. "You two nerds have fun talking about dorky stuff, I'm gonna go dance with my Pika Girl." He took Selene's hand and headed into the backyard.

"Doesn't he know he's already a geek for making a reference to the Pika Girl song? And to top it off, he's dressed as Ash. He is just as much of a dork as we are."

"Koga's an air-head." Inuyasha shook his head and headed off of the deck to follow the other two dorks onto the dance floor. "You coming or what?"

"Hell yeah I am!" I laughed and chased after him, joining the two lovebirds as they danced like…well, danced like zombies to the _Monster Mash_ playing over the huge stereos in the corners of the back lawn.

…..

Later, we were all munching on snacks while we waited in the backyard for the judging for the costume contest. Apparently, the chaperones were also serving as the judges, and they'd walked around and picked out their favorites while we were all having fun. Now the teen host of the event was standing on the back deck with a microphone in his hand. The prizes for the winners were really big bags of candy. I would have been interested if the reward was ramen, but I guess candy is an okay reward too.

I sat in the grass next to Inuyasha, finishing up my cookie. "So, who do you think is going to win? Your costume is awesome; I bet you'll win something at least."

"Doubt it." Inuyasha crammed the rest of his brownie in his mouth before he sat back and looked up at the deck. "Looks like they're about to start."

"Okay, folks, the judges have decided on their favorites. The categories we used to judge the costumes are: the scariest costume, the cutest costume, the best classic costume, the silliest costume, and the best couple costume. We didn't go by names, and the judges didn't pick any similar or repeat costumes, so if your costume is called, please head up and get your prize! Okay, so up first, we have the scariest costume, my personal favorite category." He handed the microphone over to one of the adults, presumably the kid's father.

"There were a lot of good costumes out there, but I have to say, the best scary costume was the well-made Slenderman!" I laughed as I spotted the winner come up to claim his prize. He really did do a good job with his Slenderman costume, plus the fake bloody smile added to the mask really added a spooky touch.

"Nice job! Okay, so Mom was in charge of the cutest. Which one did you like the best?" The microphone was passed to one of the adult women.

"I thought the cutest costume had to go to the Pikachu." Of course Selene got that one. She skipped her way up to the deck and claimed her prize with a huge grin on her face. Inuyasha and I both laughed a bit at her behavior and I signaled her with a thumbs-up.

"All right, next we have the best classic costume. This is for those Halloween lovers that stick with the most popular costumes." Once again, the microphone was passed around to another adult.

"Personally, this one definitely goes to the Devil costume. The face paint job was just spectacular." A red blur of movement caught my attention and the next winner in a classic Satan costume leapt up the steps to get his prize.

"We've got the silliest costume next. I think everyone knows who this is going to."

"Yeah, it was pretty obvious who got this one. Come on up, clown with a unicycle!" Pretty much everybody in the audience cracked up laughing as a dude dressed in a rainbow polka-dotted clown costume came cycling up towards the deck and hopped off of his one-wheeled ride to claim his prize. He even honked his nose a few times to get a few extra laughs.

"Now, this is a popular category for the couples out there: the best couple costume! This one is obviously for couples who came in matching costumes. Aunt Laura, who took the cake this year?"

"There were a lot of great costumes, but I liked this pair in particular. The idea for their matching costumes was brilliant. I'm giving this award to _The Crow_ and his phantom girlfriend!"

Wait, only Inuyasha was dressed as _The Crow_…and the only girl he'd been hanging out with the entire time…was me. 3. 2. 1. Tomato face.

Laughter came from behind us as Koga pulled us both up and pulling us out of our stunned state of being. "Go on, you two!"

"But…we're not a couple…" I scratched the back of my head and laughed nervously, but "Ash" just pushed us on ahead. Everybody was staring at us as we made our way through the crowd. I purposefully pulled the hood of my cloak up to hide my face in embarrassment. You could tell Inuyasha was blushing, too, even through all of the make-up he was wearing.

"Awww, don't they look cute!" The adult that had picked us handed us each a bag of candy. I didn't say anything, but I was so tempted to run away and go hide somewhere so I could die of embarrassment alone. After the host ordered a round of applause for the winners, Inuyasha and I both ran back to the safety of the crowd, sitting down by the hedge fence and not looking at each other to avoid an awkward conversation.

Selene and Koga both joined us, grinning from ear-to-ear. "Well, you two hang out so much, it's no wonder she mistook you both as a couple."

Koga smirked at Inuyasha. "A real man doesn't blush in front of his lady, mutt."

"He's not my boyfriend, Koga!" I growled at him and delivered a swift kick to his shin, which caused him to hop around hilariously and howl. He obviously didn't see that one coming, because he made no move to dodge it.

While Selene fussed over the noisy wolf, I glanced over at Inuyasha and laughed. "That lady was silly, thinking we were a couple. At least we got candy out of it." I was trying to make light of the awkward situation, but it wasn't exactly working. He still wasn't looking at me. I pulled a lollipop out of the candy bag and pulled off the wrapper, popping it in my mouth. The candy was just a distraction for me so I wouldn't have to keep babbling so nervously. That was really embarrassing. Once again, we'll be the talk of the school for a few weeks until it all dies down again.

Selene shook her head at both of us. "I swear, Koga, they're hopeless."

"You got that right! Come on, let's go dance and let these two lovebirds sit here and mope."

I glowered at him as he left with his girlfriend. "I AM NOT, MOPING, YOU STUPID WOLF!" That would sound weird to any of the humans that overheard me, but personally, I didn't care at the moment. "What I wouldn't give to have a shot at hurting that dude in the gonads…"

"Go for the tail, not the gonads. That only hurts for a second. You pull on his tail, he'll cry like a baby for hours." Finally, I got a cheerful smile out of Inuyasha. Apparently, the thought of hurting Koga is a good distraction.

"How many times have you guys fought? You seem to know a lot about the dude's weak spots."

"Yeah, like his weakness for priestesses. I dunno, he's got a weird fetish for them or something."

"That better not be the only reason he's dating Selene." _That asshole!_

"Nah, he likes her, I can tell. He used to treat Kagome that way."

"Wasn't Kagome **your** girl?"

"Koga didn't get that through his thick skull for a long time."

"Idiot."

"You can say that again."

"Idiot." I giggled and gave him a pat on the head. "What do you say we go join those dorks and show them how to really dance? They both have two left feet." I stood and then extended a hand to help him up, which he took and pulled himself to his feet.

"Next year, Selene should be Jigglypuff so we can draw on his face when she sings him to sleep."

"I don't even think he can sleep. He's just as much a bundle of energy as she is."

"A match made in heaven, I suppose. Remind me not to give him any of my candy."

"I doubt Selene will have the sense to not give him any."

"Trust me, that bag will be gone in an hour. Before it's gone, we should run."

"Why?"

"If she's super hyper, she might start running around and screaming random things in a Gir voice."

"…That sounds really annoying."

…..

"I MADE MASHED POTATOES!" Cue the running around the front lawn with the Gir voice. As I predicted, that entire bag of candy was gone. In twenty minutes. That's a new record for her. Koga was just as hyper. Apparently she'd shared the bag, and now those two were playing some weird game of tag, which somehow involved them throwing the empty candy wrappers at each other.

Both Inuyasha and I were just shaking our heads at them. "What did I tell ya?"

"That really is annoying."

"And she's getting Koga into it, too…"

"I'm never going to get her candy. Ever."

"Smart man." I laughed and patted him on the shoulder. "I have no idea how we're going to get home with those two on a sugar high."

"I can walk from here. I dunno about you."

"How about we just leave those two here to have fun, and we both go our separate ways home?"

"You can't walk home by yourself." He gave me one of his serious looks, and his arms were crossed over his chest. Definite sign he had an argument all fired up. Great.

"I'm a big girl, Inuyasha."

"Why don't you just come over to my place tonight? I doubt your mom's going to be in a happy mood if she's still up when you get home…"

"Dog Boy, I can't come over without some spare clothes. I'm not sleeping in my costume."

"I'll walk you home and you can grab some stuff. We'll get in, get out, your mother won't even know we were there."

"Unless you knock over all the shit on my windowsill again."

"Point is, either I'll walk you home or you can crash at my place."

"Work is bright and early in the morning tomorrow. I have horrible schedules on the weekends, remember? I can't." _No matter how much I want to so I can avoid the wrath of the World's Most Evil Bitch._

"Guess I'm walking you home." I was prepared to argue right back, but he just grabbed my hand and practically dragged me along behind him while we left the two hyper morons flinging trash at each other in the front lawn of the mansion. Damn Dog Demons and their super strength. I wish I was at least half as strong as he is.

_Well, at least I have a cute boy walking me home._

…Did I really just think that to myself? I must be losing my mind.


	17. Accidentally In Love

Chapter 17: Accidentally In Love

"Rose, you're a total idiot." Selene sighed at me as she finished wiping down the counter at the diner while I was refilling the ketchup bottles and sanitizing the lids.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You mean to tell me you are going over his place to SPAR? On a Friday?"

"He's just going to help me improve. He's been fighting…well, fighting for a very long time." The small restaurant had a few customers sitting at the other end of the bar, so I had to be careful with my word choice. "Inuyasha is just looking out for me, Selene. While you go on yet another date with Koga, I'll be busy practicing, like you should be doing. You're a very talented priestess, but talent is worth nothing if you don't commit yourself to practicing. Tonight's the only night we can do it anyways so I can spend the night instead of going home sweaty and tired."

It was the week after the Halloween bash, and I'd purposely kept my distance a bit in school so things would calm down with all of the rumors floating around. But, I really needed to work on my skills, so we were going to meet up at his place. He had a better spot for training anyway. She, for some reason, couldn't see the logic in me toughening myself up a bit after school today with Dog Boy. What's so stupid about it? I seriously don't get it.

"Rose, why don't you just ask the guy on a date already instead of sparring with him!?"

"A-A-ARE YOU NUTS!? First off, he asked ME! And next, what makes you think I even LIKE the guy!?" My stammering and flushed face really didn't help my case. Why does she have to be so embarrassing?

"For some unknown reason to all that makes sense in the romance world, you just keep denying the fact that **YOU** have a **CRUSH** on **INUYASHA**. Why can't you just ask him out already?!"

"Pipe down! Some kids from school could hear you!"

"They avoid this place like the plague besides Dog Ears himself. See, all of this just confirms it. You undeniably have a crush on him."

"Shut up about it, okay!? There's no way in the world I can date Inuyasha." He had a previous girlfriend that DIED, for Christ's sake! Even after so long, he's still hurting about it! What does that say about me if I tried to ask him out? I'd feel so insensitive about it, even after he confided in me about that. Besides, after what happened with Adrian…I just don't know if I could do it…

"Why the hell not?"

"If I told you, I'd be breaking some serious best friend rules here."

"Okay, so you don't have to tell me. But if you could, would you?"

"I dunno…" It's not like the thought wasn't totally unappealing. "I just can't, Selene…"

"This doesn't have to do with Adrian, does it?"

"He's only part of the reason."

"Well, I'll tell you, as your best friend, that he can fuck off. You shouldn't be afraid to date people just because that bastard will flip his lid."

"Selene, if I did, he'd… he'd do bad things to Inuyasha..." _In a more horrible fashion than you will ever imagine…If he got hurt, how could I live with myself…?_

"Don't let him keep you from living your life, Rose!"

"Until he's out of the picture, as far as I'm concerned, I don't have a life to live, Selene!" I slammed one of the ketchup bottles on the counter rather forcefully, cracking the plastic bottle and having ketchup ooze onto the counter. "God damn it…"

"Give me that before you break the counter next!" She snatched the red busted bottle from my hand and went back into the kitchen to go throw out the damaged container. "I'll just tell the manager that a customer knocked it off the counter and it broke…"

"Thanks…" I sighed and went back to work on the other ketchup bottles. Now that she had brought the whole subject up, it was starting to bug me. Did I **really** have a crush on that guy? Sure, he only pretends to be a jerk around everyone and he only acts like a sweetheart (well, his version of a sweetheart anyway) when we're alone…That doesn't mean anything, right? I'm not too good at these relationship things. That's why usually I go with Selene's advice when it comes to guys. This time, though, I can't. I have to listen to reason and take care of what must be done before I can do what I want to do.

Damn, I guess I really do have a crush on him…

…..

"HIYA!" **BOOM!**

"Ouch!"

"Uh-oh…oops…I guess I threw you a little too hard…" Inuyasha had started our little sparring session by teaching me a few easy self-defense moves for any time I'm without a weapon. Adrian caught me off-guard at Homecoming, and obviously at school. Since I can't always carry weapons with me, I needed a few new hand-to-hand tricks. Dad had really only focused on weapons training, but girls can be pretty tough without weapons, too. So, he'd just come up behind me for a "sneak attack" but I'd elbowed him in the ribs and then threw him over my shoulder. He'd gone flying and landed with a huge **WHUMP **right into the grass. Maybe I should have held back a little…? I'm not really fond of being "snuck up on" even though it was just practice.

I laughed at Dog Boy, who was sprawled on his back and looking up at me with a frown. "That was pretty good…I'm surprised. But you didn't have to throw me THAT FAR!" He had ended up almost on the other side of the yard. Oops.

"Sorry about that…" I gave him a hand up to pull him to his feet. "Anybody sneaking up behind me makes me jumpy, because it's pretty hard to sneak up on me in the first place. These eyes and ears were made for looking and smelling."

"Remind me never to sneak up on you…ever." He rolled his shoulders and I winced at the popping noises they made.

"Yikes…I'm so sorry…"

"Well, apologizing to your opponent over and over again ain't gonna help ya." He smirked and moved in for a quick attack. I was severely caught off-guard, so he managed to sucker-punch me right in the nose.

"Ouch, son of a bitch!" I held my nose and squinted my eyes shut. Damn, that hurt.

"You were supposed to block it or dodge it or SOMETHING, ya blockhead!"

That does it. I'm so pulling out the actress card.

Faking extreme pain, I gave him the puppy eyes and sniffled with my hands still covering my nose, so he couldn't see if I was actually crying or not. "You'd really hit me that hard? I think you broke my nose! You're so cruel, Inuyasha!" I turned away from him and pretended to wail like a little baby.

"Oh, crap…come on, don't cry, I didn't hit you that hard!" From the panic in his voice, it was definitely working. He came up behind me and put a hand on my left shoulder. "Come on, let me see! I have to put it back in place so it'll heal right if I broke it!"

"SURPRISE ATTACK!" I grabbed his wrist with one hand and used my free hand to grab him on the torso at his point of balance, thus making him light as a feather for me so I could easily throw him over my shoulder again. He landed once again right in the grass a few feet away from me, and I laughed at him. Teaching me these easy throws is really helping.

"That's what ya get, ya jerk!"

"Hey, what's going on out here!?" Little Shippo came outside into the backyard, still in his school uniform, and looking quite confused. But, when he spotted Inuyasha on the ground with me taunting him, he started laughing. "What, did ya let a girl kick your butt again, Inuyasha? Tell me you gave him a black eye!"

"I'm about to give him one for calling me a blockhead. That's what you get for attacking me by surprise!"

"No fair, you were just pretending you were hurt!"

"You caught me off guard, that's how I caught you off guard. Write that in your self-defense book, you might just learn a few things from me." Shippo and I both laughed at him.

"So, you're out here practicing? Can I help? You won't learn much from that idiot. He usually just rushes into a fight blindly. You gotta have skills, like me!"

"Awesome, the great Master Shippo wants to make me his disciple! Teach me your ways, sensei!" I was only stroking his ego, but he took me seriously and puffed up his chest to make himself look manlier.

"I am the best, after all. I've beaten Inuyasha tons of times." He chuckled and walked over to us.

"That's only because you use your stupid fox magic." The Half-Demon stood and dusted off his red hakama pants.

Oh, did I mention he was shirtless and I'm wearing my workout gear? That put me off at first, but I'm using the "distraction" to help me improve my focus during our training session. I can't be ogling at guys while my life is in danger. God, he still looks gorgeous though.

"Rose? Earth to Rose!" Shit, I was just ogling him.

"What? Sorry, I was thinking about something."

"Stay focused! Come on; hit me with everything you got!" He smirked and lowered himself into his usual fighting stance with his feet spread wide and his center of balance lower to the ground to improve his stability. His muscular hands balled up into fists as he prepared for my attack. (Obviously, to avoid any serious injuries, we're not using our claws or fangs. We might get a few bruises, but if we don't at least get a few, the training doesn't feel as real as it should be. Bruises are nothing and heal in a matter of hours anyway. That's why we still have our demonsbane jewelry on, to make sure our power is held back as much as possible.)

"Prepare yourself!" I played by my strengths and rushed at him, using my better speed to an advantage. I threw a quick punch his way, but he used his hand to redirect my punch so it went right past his side and all the power put behind it went to a complete waste. I should have seen that one coming.

"Hah, you fell for it, left yourself wide open!" He used his free hand to land another punch, socking me right in the jaw. Ouch. I didn't have time to complain about the shock of pain shooting through the bones and muscle in my face, he was already bringing his other fist in for an uppercut. I took a step back so he missed and then caught him completely by surprise: I punched his thigh to give him a Charlie horse.

"Gah, _Chikushō! Anata orokana jāku!_" He started cursing at me in Japanese and hopping around, holding his injured thigh.

"What? It's all I could think of…" I'd done that to Adrian once, but the effects weren't as humorous. He'd just gotten even more pissed off. Poor Shippo was on the porch steps, dying of laughter. I swear I thought I heard a chuckle coming from Sesshomaru's office. (Yeah, he's home too.)

"I think you hit him a little too hard! Hahaha!" His little tail was wiggling violently back and forth as he rolled around, laughing hysterically at Inuyasha's misery.

"_Rokudenashi._" He just gave me the most irritated look, but I couldn't help but chuckle at him, too.

"If I had any idea what you were saying, I'd probably slap you. I don't speak Japanese, Inuyasha."

Shippo shook his head. "If you could understand what he was saying, I think he deserves more than a slap." He wiggled his way over to me and hopped onto my shoulder, quickly whispering his translation of what Inuyasha had said into my ear.

"…"

"…"

The little Fox Demon ran for cover while I growled.

"YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME…"

"…"

"GRRR!" He took off running at a quick speed, but I was faster. I practically tackled Dog Boy to the ground, and then got him in a headlock to noogie the crap out of the bastard.

"Ouch, god damn it, stop that!"

"Say Uncle!"

"Hell no!"

"SAY IT!"

"Fine, fine, Uncle! Damn, get off, wench!" I did remove myself from him, but not before I kicked him in the rib cage. Too bad for him I was wearing my combat boots.

"Don't call me a wench, ya doofus." He growled at me, but I just flipped him off and scooped the hysterically laughing Shippo up by the tail as I walked into the house. "We can resume when you calm down. Little crybaby." I only use foul language when jerks like him piss me off. "Selene is definitely crazy for thinking it's him, of ALL people…"

"What's that, Rose?"

"Nothing, Shippo. Let's grab some juice or something and chill out while Inuyasha sits out there with his hakama in a knot."

…..

I sighed and ran a hand through my ponytail while I downed the rest of my grape juice. "He's such a big baby. How long has he been out there? It's going to get dark…"

"He's pretty good at holding a grudge." Shippo was busy munching on some potato chips as a snack while he worked on his homework. "Hey, I need some help with this one. What's 11+23?"

"34. Just add one to each digit on the other number."

"Oh, got it, thanks!"

"So how come you are still going to elementary school? Didn't Sesshomaru put you into school earlier than this?"

"Nah, because we couldn't find a special school for Demons. We moved here because there's one not too far from here."

"Well, why didn't Inuyasha go to that school, too? I know you can't go to regular school because of how old you look, but why send you both to different schools? Wouldn't that have been easier? I doubt Sesshomaru goes to any school events, but he could have walked to school with you instead of walking by himself to the human high school."

"Demon schools still don't like half-breeds. We're lucky he looks old enough to go to high school. He had to be homeschooled until he caught up with his age group."

"That sounds miserable." I sighed and stood. "I'm going to go check on him. You stay here and finish your homework, all right?"

"Okay! See ya later." While he scrunched his face up cutely to solve another difficult problem, I headed outside into the backyard, not even bothering to grab a jacket to cover myself from the chilly fall air. He should be right outside, why would I need it?

But he wasn't right outside. He wasn't anywhere in the backyard. His scent was already starting to fade, and I growled to myself. _Did he really just ditch me and left me here with his brothers? Asshole. I'm going to let him have it when I find him…_ I took off at a light jog, easily bounding over the fence in one leap and dashing into the forest behind his home.

It took me a good five minutes to track down where his scent was going, but I eventually found it and started to follow at a quick pace. _Let's hope he hasn't gotten far. That idiot, just leaving me there! We were supposed to train but he's being a big crybaby because I got him with a Charlie horse. Serves him right for punching me in the nose._

Following the trail led me pretty deep into the woods, where I finally caught a whiff of his scent. _Finally found the…oh, damn it!_ Not only did I find his scent, but the scent of a bunch of humans with guns, and the blood of the Half-Demon I was tracking down. Instantly, I sprang into action, becoming a lot less noisy and running much faster as I caught up with Dog Boy and his attackers. Hopefully, I could get the drop on them.

When I found them, I had to hold back a growl of irritation. I sat in a tree observing the group of three below while they were crowded around an unconscious Inuyasha, slumped against a tree. He was pretty badly wounded with scrapes, bruises, a few gashes from barely dodged bullets, and cuts on his torso from one guy's blade, but the gushing head wound right above his eye is what was worrying me. They better not have given him a concussion or I was going to break their backs like twigs.

"This one's just a kid, man…"

"Doesn't matter, it's a damned Demon in disguise. You think that hair color is natural?"

"What should we do with him? Do we HAVE to kill him?"

"Recruits, always the same…soon as they see a kid Demon they start having second thoughts. Listen, these bastards are murderers. Of course we're gonna kill him!"

_If their armor didn't make it clear, that just did. Demon hunters…bunch of assholes. You want to kill the dog? Not on my watch._ Taking on all three alone and protecting Inuyasha would be tough, so I had to act smart about this. Getting rid of them by scaring at least one of them off would improve my chances of getting out of here unscathed, and the quicker the better so I could treat his injuries.

Thinking quickly, I quietly snapped my fingers so a few of my little familiar friends appeared. A single glance, and they were off on their mission, purposefully darting around the place and rustling a few leaves here and there. That caught their attention.

"We're not alone…"

"It could be just a wild animal…?"

"That many? That noise is coming from all directions…we're surrounded." Of course they fell for it. Bunch of idiots. The cowardly "recruit" started running away, and the other two shouted for him to come back.

"Hey, get back here, you fool! They'll kill you!"

"I ain't sticking around, man!"

_One down, two to go. Let's do this._ To surprise them, I dropped out of the tree and delivered a swift dropkick to the nearest guy's face, shattering the plastic face mask and sending him flying into a tree. I was hoping to defeat them without revealing my true form and unleashing more power on them. If I did, I might just kill them. They may be Demon killers, but we're being the bigger race by letting them live and proving to them we aren't monsters. Besides, they do half the work for us by ridding us of any Demons that go around slaughtering humans. It's only when they kill the innocent ones that we get pissed off and intervene.

"Holy hell, where did she…!?"

"Keep your paws off my mutt." He aimed his rifle at me, but I kicked his hand and sent it flying into the air and away from us. "Ah, ah, ah, you wouldn't shoot an unarmed girl, now would you?" He aimed a sloppy punch at me, but I redirected it just like Inuyasha had done to me earlier and counterattacked by punching him in the Adam's apple, since he had his helmet protecting his face. That sent him sprawling to the ground.

_**Click, click!**_

"Don't move, or I shoot him." I turned to look over my shoulder, and the hunter I'd dropkicked had a shotgun aimed right at Inuyasha's head. _Fuck my life…_ I'd never be able to move fast enough to stop him from plugging Dog Boy in the head with a few shotgun rounds, so I did as I was told and halted in my tracks.

"You all right over there, Jenkins?"

"Yeah, I'm all right." The dude was coughing as he stood. "Nice little trick you pulled there, bitch. I don't know how you did it, but you had us all worried for a sec that a pack of Demons had come after us. Apparently, it was just you." I glowered at him as he stepped closer to me.

"So, she a Demon?"

"Can't be certain. Seems human enough, but we'll find out if we take her back to the base and let the boss examine her. Bring the Demon, too, so she'll behave herself and won't try anything stupid." The leader of the pair put me in metal cuffs in front of me while the other one carelessly slung Inuyasha over his shoulder. For his sake, I'd have to go with them, and as soon as they let their guards down, I'd wipe the floor with all of them. The big guy practically dragged me along by the arm, of course me hamming up the human act a bit by letting myself be half-dragged, while the other guy carried Inuyasha out of the forest to an empty road where their black van was waiting.

_Damn it, we are in so much trouble now…_

…..

The two of us ended up going to an old abandoned warehouse at the far edges of town, and both of us were carelessly locked in an old supply closet while these airheads waited for their boss to arrive. As soon as the humans were out of earshot, I was busy checking on Inuyasha's condition. At least they hadn't cuffed HIM up. I was having quite a bit of trouble doing it with my hands bound. I'd be doing an even clumsier job if I couldn't see in the dark as easily as I could in the daytime.

He was breathing, that was a good sign, and I felt his head gently for any lumps. Nope, none, but he still could have a concussion. I wiped some of the blood off of his face with my hand and wiped it on my capris. He'd be fine, hopefully. If he wasn't, there would be hell to pay.

"What am I going to do now…?" No windows, and they'd replaced the door on the supply closet with a steel one. The room was also completely cleaned out, so I had nothing I could use as a weapon besides my claws if I took my locket off and jammed it into my pocket. I glanced back at his blissfully unaware sleeping form. He'd be able to get us out of this, if he was conscious. They must have hit him pretty hard if he was out for this long.

_Bastards caught him by surprise. He must have still been really pissed off… I should have been there to help…damn it!_ I punched one of the walls, almost breaking my fingers on the stone wall. Ouch, I shouldn't have done that. I shook my hand out and grumbled angrily.

Just then, one of the hunters unlocked the door. "Follow me. Boss is here to see you, ya little Demon whore…"


	18. Black Knight, White Knight

Chapter 18: Black Knight, White Knight

I ended up in a large, run-down office with a bulky guy sitting behind a termite-eaten desk and his butt planted in a rat-bitten chair. He looked kind of like a stereotypical army guy with a black tee, khaki cargo pants, and thick boots, with his smelly feet planted right on his desk. He was even shaved bald. I almost laughed at the thought.

The guy who brought me here locked the steel door behind him, and I heard the two guards outside chatting about random things on the other side. My attention returned to their "boss" and I smirked at him.

"Are you sure you want to lock yourself in a room with a potential threat while not wearing any armor like the rest of your peons?" I'd have no trouble taking this guy down, despite his large size. I may be cuffed, but a human is no match for me.

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you, little lady. You're in no position to be a smart ass." He leered at me. "My men said you came to the rescue of that boy. Surely you know what he is."

"A: I know he's a Demon, and 2: I suggest you let me walk out of here before I start some real trouble."

"You're in a fortress full of highly-armed men with military training, bitch. Don't even think about it. If you even try to cause any trouble, I'll have that Demon of yours shot."

I glared at him. If he touched Inuyasha, I was going to rip his head off.

"Hahaha, not so confident now, are you? Tell me, you little Demon slut, what's it like betraying your own kind and whoring yourself out to a murderer?"

Silence was my reply to him. Humans like these airheads never use their brains. They always jump to conclusions. I'll let him think that I'm a human that is mated with a Demon, when he is **VERY** far from the truth. He wouldn't believe a word that came out of my mouth anyway.

He stood and crossed his thick arms over his chest, scowling at me. "People like you make me sick. Do you know what those bastards do to our kind!? They're monsters."

"The only monster I see here is you. No, wait a minute; you're more like a hairless gorilla, my bad." My comments only enraged him further and I smirked at him. "Sheesh, you can dish it out but you can't take it, big boy."

He ended up slapping me across the face in his rage. My head snapped to the side, but I turned back to him with an even bigger grin on his face.

"That's nothing compared to what Inuyasha will do to you for hitting me." Not like that really hurt much anyway.

"What, that scrawny Demon? Hah! He's pathetic, and so are you, you little Demon slut!" He wrapped one of his thick muscly hands around my throat and pinned me to one of the walls. "Running around half-naked, working with monsters! You're filth!" I narrowed my eyes at him. Oh, he was so going to get it. Nobody calls me filth.

"If I'm filth, then you're a worm. Release me or you **will** pay." I held back a growl as I prepared to defend myself.

"Looks like nobody ever taught you any manners. Maybe I should teach you what's it's like to be with a real man, and then you'll learn some respect, bitch."

I froze momentarily. Does he seriously mean what I think he means? Images from the night my father died flashed across my memory. I tried to suppress them, but they forced themselves to the surface.

_"Please, sweetie…? I want you so bad…"_

_ "No, Adrian! I said no!"_

"_Get your hands off of my daughter!"_

_ Blood…so much blood…_

I snapped back to reality when I felt a hand sliding down my side and resting on my hip. Not again, I can't have that happen again! Panic welled up and all manner of sense flew out of my brain. A shiver of fear went down my spine and I trembled.

"Don't you **DARE** touch me!" My voice came out in a half-angry, half-terrified snarl as I caught him by surprise and kneed him right between the legs. He grunted and I slipped out of his hold, running for the door and banging my fists on it as hard as I could, probably spraining or breaking a few of my fingers in the process. "Let me out of here! Inuyasha!"

"Get back here, you little bitch!" He grabbed me by the hair and pulled me back towards him, wrapping an arm around my waist and the other around my neck in a chokehold. I struggled to free myself from his grasp, but I'm not as strong without my locket off. He was actually a bit stronger than I am.

I shivered when his lower hand snaked up to try to grope my chest. That caused the panic to worsen and I started screaming my lungs out for Inuyasha to come help me. At the time, my brain was in such a frenzy of panic I wasn't thinking straight, so he was easily beating me in my terrified state.

My screams were so loud; they nearly drowned out the loud sounds of growling and a fight outside the door. The big muscly guy stopped moving when the steel door crashed to the floor, revealing a conscious and very irritated Inuyasha.

"Rose, what the…!?" He apparently came in to start yelling at me for being stupid, and then he caught sight of what the hunter leader was doing. He sprang into action, snarling and dropkicking the brute right in the face and sending him crashing into his own desk. I collapsed to the floor in a sobbing mess.

Inuyasha was at my side in a nanosecond and pulled me into his arms. "Are you okay? What happened!?" Apparently his fear of sobbing girls wasn't stopping him this time from trying to calm me down. He rubbed my back soothingly as I buried my face into his neck, shivering in fright.

"He…he tried to…" I couldn't finish my sentence as I shivered again and wailed in relief. I think Inuyasha got the message, because his eyes narrowed dangerously, worse than I'd ever seen.

"Stay here for a second. I'll be right back." He spoke through gritted teeth as he gently pulled away from me and turned his glare towards the big guy. Red was bleeding into his eyes as he balled up his fists. He'd taken his watch off, so he looked even more intimidating. It doesn't help his lean muscle was exposed on his muscular torso. Right now, he looked like a terrifying beast.

"You forced yourself on her, didn't you?" He cracked his clawed hands and growled viciously at the large man, who was standing up and shrugging off that dropkick from earlier, despite the fact that his nose was broken and dribbling blood everywhere.

"I wanted to teach that Demon slut what being with a real man would be like. Turns out she didn't like it very much." A lecherous look came across his face, but that only pissed Inuyasha off even more. I watched as a beastly snarl tore from his throat and he attacked the human.

"I'll make sure you **never** touch her again!" His fist connected with the guy's jaw and I heard the sick crunching sound of broken bones echo through the air. This attack stunned the big guy and made him stumble, which gave Inuyasha the chance to grab his arm and literally snap it in two when he tossed him through the wall. This wall was plaster and not stone, or else he would have died when he went through it.

When Inuyasha turned back to me again, I didn't recognize the face. The whites of his eyes had turned red and his usual gorgeous golden eye color had turned greenish. The red jagged lines on his face were new as well. The longer claws and fangs also made him seem more menacing. His anger had completely changed him into a full Demon, but you know what? I still wasn't scared of him. He'd only lost control at the thought of what that man was going to do to me, and he was just defending me.

I sobbed pitifully and clutched my sides to try to stop my trembling. Inuyasha seemed to realize I was still in a shaky condition, and soon enough, he was back to his old self, grabbing me by the shoulders and searching my face.

"Are you okay…? Damn it, I lost my temper…I'm so sorry…" He pulled away from me, but I practically jumped into his lap and wrapped my arms tightly around his shoulders.

"I don't care!"

"You're…not scared…?" He must have thought I was scared of him.

"Not of you. You're no beast, Inuyasha. **They** are the beasts." I clung to him as I buried my face in his hair. His woodsy scent mixed with his spicy body wash was actually quite calming. "Let's just leave…please…"

"All right, come on…" I didn't complain when he scooped me up and held me tight to his chest as he carried me out. Having his strong arms wrapped around me was comforting. There wasn't anywhere in the world I'd rather be than right here in his arms right now.

…..

"Better now?" Sitting cross-legged in his lap with an empty cup of ramen in my hands, I was done with my baby fit and only nodded to him. "That's good." He smiled at me reassuringly with gentle eyes and rubbed my back soothingly. I was just glad that Shippo and Sesshomaru hadn't asked any questions when we came in, me a sobbing wreck and Inuyasha in an overly-protective mood. Shippo even tried to help, but Inuyasha had snarled at him and stormed straight to his room.

"I'm just sorry I wasn't in there sooner." He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into a gentle hug with his chin resting on my head. Man, he knows just how to make me feel better. "I'm sorry you had to see that…thought I was in control of that side of me by now…"

"It's all right, Inuyasha, don't worry about it. I shouldn't have panicked like that. I could have beaten that guy with one arm tied behind my back, but…I remembered that and I just lost it…"

"Remembered what?"

"That wasn't the first time a man forced himself on me…"

"…Adrian…?"

I quietly nodded. "Gosh, I feel like such a wimp now…that was embarrassing…"

"You're not a wimp. That's not something anybody should go through. There are just a lot of terrible men out there." He held me tighter to him and I sighed in content. I was so comfortable; I was just about ready to doze off. I mean, come on, I'm exhausted and sore, and he's pretty damn warm. But, I wasn't going to fall asleep on him, especially with him hurt.

Oh, right, almost forgot.

"Are you okay…? I mean, you did get hurt…" I glanced up at him, but it seemed all his wounds had healed pretty well by now.

"Don't worry about that. Sometimes, when I…turn into that thing, I heal a lot faster. Speaking of which, what the hell happened anyway…? I missed quite a bit while I was out…"

"Well, I came to look for you after a while…but they were gonna kill you, so I stepped in to help…" I sighed. "But I wasn't paying attention. One of them had a shotgun to your head…I had to turn myself in, there was no way I could…I'm sorry, I got us caught in that situation…"

"I almost wish you had left me there…I can't believe that bastard…!" I felt his muscles tighten up in anger, but I snuggled into him and reached my hand up to scratch between his ears. He seemed to enjoy that, and calmed down almost instantly.

"He got what he deserved, thanks to you. Don't worry about it anymore." I closed my eyes and sighed. "Should I go home…? I mean, we did just have a rough night, do you still want me to stay, or…?"

"Stay." It more of a command than an answer. He buried his face in my hair and breathed a sigh of relief. "I…I want to make sure you're okay. I'll be up all night worrying if you don't."

"All right, I will…" My face flushed bright pink. Now that we were all calmed down, I had just now realized the awkward position we were in.

Well, this is embarrassing. Inuyasha was acting all…cuddly. It was kind of cute, despite the horrible evening we had. His softer side had come out again. Needless to say, I really liked it. This definitely is nothing like how it was with Adrian. He just wants a companion for all of the "benefits" involved, not because he feels anything for me. Inuyasha, well, he may be a jerk at times, but it's moments like this that make me realize he's just hiding how he really feels from everyone.

Could he possibly even like me beyond friendship? Sure, I did go through something rough, but when a guy holds a girl like this, it makes her think that the guy doesn't want to be just friends. I was about to ask him about it, but I decided against it. I'm not so bold to ask him such a question that might ruin the mood. I was comfortable, and if this was just a fleeting moment, I wanted to savor every second of it.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I was way too tired to think about this right now. Maybe just a little nap. Surely Inuyasha would wake me when he was ready for bed. Besides, the back rubbing was lulling me to sleep and it was getting harder to keep my eyes open.

…..

_She really wasn't afraid of me…why…?_

"Hey, Inuyasha…?" There was a tiny knocking at my door before it opened and Shippo popped his head in. I gave him a silent glare to warn him to keep quiet. She'd fallen asleep about twenty minutes ago and I didn't want that brat waking her up.

"Oh, she's asleep, sorry!" He whispered in a hushed tone as he came in and quietly closed the door behind him. "Is everything okay…?"

"Yeah, we're fine…" I sighed. I shouldn't have growled at him when I came in, he was only trying to help, but I was in no mood to deal with him earlier. Now, I kinda felt bad about it.

"I was getting worried. She went out to look for you and never came back…" He hopped up onto my bed quietly and looked at her sleeping face. "She's out like a light. What happened?"

"Stuff." Shippo may be an older Demon like me, but he's still got the maturity of a kid. No way was I going to tell him what happened, even if he did understand those sorts of things a bit.

"Don't want to talk about it, hunh? You looked pretty ticked when you came in." His little tail wiggled as he crossed his legs and looked at me with a serious face. "Can I ask you something without you getting mad?"

"Why would I get mad?" _What's he going on about now?_

"Do you like her?" He pointed to the sleeping Half-Demon in my lap, snoozing away without a care in the world.

The question sort of caught me off guard, and I think I was blushing. "Why would you ask that…?" I couldn't even look at him. Sure, maybe I like her a little…she's kinda nice.

Shippo gave me a smile. "The look on your face says it all. You know, Inuyasha, you can have feelings more than one person. You, of all people, should know that."

Runt's got a point. Damn clever little brat. "What do you want me to do about it? I'm sure she doesn't like a guy like me…" I already told her what happened between me, Kikyo, and Kagome. She knows practically everything. Why would she want to date a guy that can't even protect her?

"Didn't you say once that you told her about our adventures?"

"Yeah, I did…she was curious about it. Why do you ask?"

"Maybe she's just being understanding about the whole situation. She might think you're not over Kagome."

"That happened a long time ago, Shippo…" I hate to admit it, but it still hurts. It got better, but the hurt's never going to go away, even after five centuries of being without her. Do you know how hard it is to stay away from her when she's living and breathing at this very moment? I want to go to her and tell her to never go into that well house, but that will just make everything worse. She wouldn't have wanted that, no matter what happened to her at the end.

"I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sure she likes you. You're kind of a blockhead when it comes to those things." He smiled at me and laughed. "Well, I'm gonna head to bed. You take care of her, all right? Every princess has gotta have her White Knight in shining armor, you know." Before I could grab him by his tail and throw him out of my room, he scampered out of my reach and left. I would have gone after them, but I kind of have my hands full at the moment.

She shifted a bit in my lap from all of the noise, so I went back to rubbing her back. After a few seconds, she settled down again. I thought I had it rough once, raising myself when I lost my mother. I couldn't even imagine what it was like for her. That night I was hiding in her room and her mother came home, I wanted to punch that woman. I always imagined most mothers to be like mine, not caring what anyone else thought about their half-breed child and loving me anyway. Her mother was nothing like that.

What could have gone so wrong in their relationship that she turned into that drunken beast that bullies her daughter? I couldn't put my finger on it. She only said she started acting like that when she lost Rose's father. If that was my mate, I'd be rolling over in my grave right about now. Rose is a good girl; she doesn't deserve to live in that small apartment with that witch.

I just wish I could do something more for her. Right now, I guess being there for her and looking after her was enough. She seemed pretty relieved when I burst into that office and kicked that guy's ass. Just thinking about the incident was enough to get my blood boiling, but for her sake, I kept my cool and just focused on her sleeping face. She looks so different when she's sleeping over at my place, like she didn't have to worry about anything. Peaceful is the only word I had to describe it.

I wouldn't exactly call myself a White Knight. I'm not as good as everybody thinks I am. I've killed humans before, because of that damned Demon inside of me. I'm more like a Black Knight. It doesn't matter which, I'm gonna protect her from dirtballs like those hunters and Adrian, if it's the last thing I do. I can't lose another important person to me because I'm weak when they need me the most.


End file.
